Troubles!
by Ainat
Summary: Our favourite WWE superstars and divas are in high school! What can happen? Characters: Stacy Keibler,Trish Stratus,Amy Dumas,Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, John Cena, Randy Orton,Matt Hardy,Chris Jericho...
1. First Day

**This is my first fanfiction story! I hope you like it**

**Title: ****Troubles!**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Summary: WWE High School first week of classes! Stacy Keibler goes to WWE High School to start a new "life", after being expel from her old school. The only problem is that the guy that she most hates is in that same school, John Cena! Will this hate become something more?**

**Characters: Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, John Cena, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy****, Chris Jericho, Melina Perez and a lot more**

* * *

- Good morning Mister Cena! - the teacher, Eric Bishoff said with sarcasm waking up John- Good nap?

- No, I was having a nightmare with the Bish…- John started answering but interrupted himself seeing that Eric was at his front

- What were you saying Cena? - Bishoff asked with an angry look - Do you want visit Mr. McMahon?

- Me? Why? I was saying Good Morning Mr. Bishoff. - John answered with an innocent voice and smile.

Bishoff looked to him one more time and then walked to the blackboard very furious and started writing some notes. Randy and Matt that were sat in the desks in front of John turned to him.

- What happened man? - Randy asked

- Anything! - John said - If he looks again to me wake me.

- Leave him alone! - Matt said looking again to the front – Maybe he went to a party last night

- Are you sure? - Randy asked surprise - Why he didn't invited us?

- Who tell you that was a big party? - Matt asked with sarcasm. Randy looked to him confuse.

- Ohm! - he exclaimed finally understanding about what Matt was talking about - With who?

- I don't know…- Mr Bishoff said in the front of the two with a anger voice - But you two have an encounter with Mr. McMahon and get Cena with you

- That wasn't me! - John said waking up when heard his name.

- Get out of here! - Bishoff yelled

- What will you do tonight? - Trish asked to Amy. The girls were all in the locker room talking

- I have a date. - she answered

- So, the things with Matt still going well? - Torrie asked

- Yeah! - Amy said - And the things with Billy?

- I don't know. - Torrie said a little sad – Since we went to the university, he is very busy and we don't see each other many times! I think that he wants to break with me.

- I don't believe! - Candice said - He said something to you?

- There is the problem. - Torrie said - We don't talk and he doesn't answer my phone calls.

- Is simple, he have other! - Maria said with a little smile

Torrie looked to her and in that moment ran to a bathroom and started crying

- Good Maria! - Trish said with sarcasm. All the girls looked to Maria with an angry look.

- I said something wrong? - Maria asked confuse

- Yeah! - Amy said walking to the door. - C'mon Torrie. He is only to much occupied! That isn't other woman in the middle.

In that moment Torrie started crying even more

- That will be a long morning! - Candice said looking to the others

In that moment a car stopped in fron of the school building.

- Are you sure? - The man asked to the girl that was getting out of the car.

- Yes! - she said picking up her things - You can go! He will be waiting for me

- Good luck! - the man said and started driving leaving the girl

The girl started walking in the hall of the school, to the principal office. When she entered in there she went talk with the secretary.

- Hello I'm new here and…- she started but was interrupted by the secretary

- Hello Miss Keibler. - The secretary started picking up a key - We wish that you like our school. There is your key's dorm room. In there will be your roommates, two other girls.

- Thanks. - Stacy said surprise picking up the key and walked out of there to the hall. "I'm lost in here" she thought to herself and in that moment saw two girls - Excuse me. Can you tell me where the dorms are?

- What is the number? - Amy asked

- 207. - Stacy answered

- Oh, you are our roommate. - Trish said with a little smile - I'm Trish and this is Amy. You are…?

- I'm Stacy. – she answered and shacked their hands - Nice to know you.

- You can come with us. We were walking to the dorms. - Amy said

- Ok, sure! - Stacy said with a smile and then saw three other girls walking to there

- This three are our friends. - Trish said pointing to them - Stacy this is Maria, the other is Candice and…

- Stace! - Torrie said surprise

- Torrie! - Stacy said giving a hug to her

- What are you doing here? - Torrie asked even more surprise - I don't believe that finally your father convinced you!

- Yeah. - She answered with a little smile "Just because I was expel" she thought to herself

- You two know each other? - Amy asked with curiosity

- Yeah. - Torrie said - I know her since I remember but in the ninth grade I went to a school and she went to another. I never expected see you here.

- You know! - Stacy said "I didn't expect me here too" she thought

- Who is your father? - Candice asked

- You will not believe…- Torrie started looking to the girls with a little smiled in her lips -…but her father is our dear Eric Bischoff.

- What? - All the girls asked to the same time very surprise with the revelation and looked to Stacy that was smiling to them

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review!


	2. Witches and Horses

Thanks for read and for the reviews! I hope you like this new chapter!

* * *

- And this is the last time that I see you three in my office! - Mr. McMahon yelled to John, Matt and Randy - Next time, you three will be expel!

- Yes Mr. McMahon. - the three boys said at same time

- Now, get out of my office! - he said very furious

The three walked very quickly out of there, to the school hall. In that moment the school belt rang and the students started walking out of there classrooms.

- Next time that I enter in that office because of you I will kick your ass - Randy said to John

- He will not expel you – John said – It is just a treat!

- Now, you tell us what happened last night! - Matt asked with curiosity

- Yeah! - Randy said - We want know! I didn't spend 15 minutes with the McMahon yelling with me for nothing

- Sorry. - John answered with a smile - Private things, man.

In that moment a group of boys and two girls stop in there front.

- What happened, now? - Randy asked

- Well, two witches and three horses stop in our front. - John said looking to them - Can we pass?

- Sorry, but is this moment is impossible. We need to talk. – one of the girls said. The girl name was Melina and the other was Kristal. The boys were Nitro, Miz and Chris Masters.

- You know that the last time that we talked we kicked your asses, don't you remember? - Randy asked

- And your boyfriend hid behind you! - John said

- Don't talk with her like that! - Nitro said putting Melina behind him

- Why? - John asked face-to-face with Nitro - Will you drown me with your tears?

- Stop guys. - Matt said but in that moment Chris gave him a punch. The six started fighting in the middle of the hall and the students reunited around them.

- What is going on here? - Mr. McMahon yelled in his door office looking to the confusion

* * *

- This is the canteen. - Amy said to Stacy opening the canteen door and entering in there

- Is good idea you bring the lunch. - Torrie whispered to Stacy who gave a little smile.

- Now, we will talk about the groups. - Trish said sitting in a table. - This is our table.

- And you are? - Stacy asked

- The Divas. - Candice said with a big smile - We are the best female wrestlers in the all school.

- And you need prove that deserve be in this table, so…- Maria started with a smile but the others interrupted her.

- Like I was saying…- Amy started again looking to Maria a little mad - In that one is the Mexican/Latino table, you can find Rey, the Guerrero family and others.

- There is the McMahon and friends table and that one is the Cool's table. - Trish said with a little smiled looking to Carlito that waas smiling to her too - Hi, Carlito!

- You have luck if they talk with you. - Torrie whispered again to Stacy - Carlito and Trish have a thing with each other

- And that? - Stacy asked looking to a table in there front

- That is our enemies' table. - Amy said - They are our enemies since the first year that we arrive here. They are…

- They think that are betters! - Maria said

- Exactly! But they aren't- Amy said looking to the door and saw Matt in there - Now, excuse me.

- Where she goes? - Stacy asked looking to Amy

- Talk with Matt. - Maria said

- Yeah, talk with Matt - Candice said joking with Maria - Matt is her boyfriend.

- Her boyfriend and two boys pass their life arguing with the guys of that table. - Trish said - And now is my turn to leave you.

- And she? - Stacy asked

- She goes try found Carlito. - Torrie said - He isn't here anymore, if you look around

- They pass the most time in the closet. - Maria said

- Maria, shut up your mouth. - Candice said with a little smile

- It's true. - Maria said - He never asked her out and she never asked him out but they pass the most part of the time in a closet making out.

- Ok, this school is very strange. - Stacy said with a little smile - Anymore information?

- Yeah! - a voice behind her said - You can't be friend with this people. A person with your class need be with us.

- Hi Melina, Kristal and Jillian. - Maria said with a smile but Melina and the others ignored her.

- You need be friends of people with class. - Melina said - We can help you.

- We can help you with your clothes, for example. - Kristal said

- Why I need help with my clothes? - Stacy asked confuse

- Did you come from a movie of the 90's? – Jillian asked with sarcasm

- Those clothes are old! - Kristal said with superiority

- Like I was saying…- Melina started again interrupting her friends -…We can help you. Think in that, the school can be in at your feet.

- I think that I can choose my friends. - Stacy answered to her - And you three can pick up yours brooms and fly away.

- Are you sure? - Melina asked one more time

- Yeah! I don't need you and I don't need your friends. I know how to make friends. - Stacy said and Melina and her friends walked to their table.

- Good girl. - Torrie said with a big smile - You are already Melina's enemy

- Who are those girls? - Stacy asked with curiosity

- Our enemies. - Candice said drinking a little of juice

- And the blond sleeps with your father. - Maria said picking one cookie

- These are only rumours. - Torrie said looking to Maria - Maria hears too many rumours and confuses the stories

- Now we need to know something about you. - Candice said - Boyfriend?

- No - Stacy said

- Why? - Maria asked

- The first boy that asked to her to be his girlfriend she kicked him on his head with the books - Torrie said and looked to Stacy - That was in the seventh grade.

- What happened to the boy? - Candice asked with curiosity

- Passed the night in the hospital. - Stacy answered "Why can't we talk about other thing?" Stacy thought - And I had a date in the ninth grade that in the end of the date he tried to sleep with me but I broke a bottle of glass in his head. He received 10 points.

- In the school we were always together. - Torrie said with a smile – I remember that all the persons called Ice Queen

- You are dangerous! – Candice said looking to Stacy that smiled to her

- Good story. - Maria said - Can we go now?

- What will happen now? - Stacy asked confuse

- Is the start of the football season. - Torrie answered - Why you think that are only boys here?


	3. Detention

**Thanks for the reviews ****and for the tips. And thanks to all the persons that read my story. One more chapter and I hope that you like. I think that this chapter has some mistakes!**

* * *

The four girls walked to the football camp stands

- There is Trish and Amy! - Maria said looking to the stands

- So, good lunch? - Amy asked when the four sat at her and Trish side

- Yeah, she is already Melina enemy. - Candice said looking to Stacy with a smile

- Good girl. - Trish said - Now we have one more to kick Melina's ass.

- Shuu! - Maria said looking to the football field - They will present the teams

- Where is John? - Torrie asked looking to the field confuse

- Matt told me that he passed the night sabotaging Nitro's bike. - Amy answered - They resolved the things in the hall…John started the things so…

- He is on the detention - Trish finished - So, our chances to win the game are a little shorter

- Who is that John? - Stacy asked with curiosity and without she notice Torrie laughed

- The greatest player of the team. - Candice answered – He is the captain.

- And one of the hottest guys in our school! - Maria concluded looking to the field

- So, any news? - Stacy whispered to Torrie

- Let me see…- Torrie started - I think that my boyfriend will break with me.

- You're better without him. - Stacy said putting her eyes in the field like the others and Torrie looked to her - Think in that if he wants break with you, so he never deserved you.

- You are the first saying that to me today. - Torrie said with a little small in her lips

- I don't believe! - Stacy whispered looking to the clock - I need go talk with my father. See you later.

- Bye. - Torrie said when Stacy started running to the school building.

- Where is she going? - Trish asked looking to Stacy

- Talk with the Bischoff! - Torrie answered

* * *

Very quickly Stacy ran to the secretary and when was passing in the hall a man yelled to her

- Miss, you can't run in the school hall - he yelled but she didn't hear and entered in the secretary

- Where can I find Mr. Bischoff? - Stacy asked to the secretary

- He is on his office. - The secretary answered looking to her

- What is the number of the office? - Stacy asked

- In the room 30C but…- the secretary started but before had time to conclude her sentence Stacy had already walked out of there -…he doesn't want to be disturb.

One more time, Stacy started running, this time to her father office

- Lady you can't run here! – the same man said and this time grabbed her arm - And I already said that to you.

- No you didn't! - Stacy said very quickly confuse - Can you get your hands out of my arm I have thing to do

- Look the way that you talk with me young lady. – the man said a little mad

- What happens to me if….- Stacy started but the man started walking her and pushed her with him - Where are we going?

- You are going to detention – the man said

- What? I didn't do anything wrong - she said when the man opened one door

- You have other, Professor Long - the man said to the teacher that was sat in front of a desk reading a book.

- Great! Lady, pick up a seat and wait. - Teddy said looking to Stacy - Have a good afternoon.

- Thanks. - she said with sarcasm sitting on a chair. Teddy ignored her and started reading his book again.

Stacy started looking around. In there were more three students, all of them boys. "Good Stacy now your dad will kill you. You are expel from other school and now, in your first day in a new school you go to the detention" she thought to herself

- What did you this time? - a boy behind her asked

- What? - Stacy asked turning to the boy. She looked to him very surprise - What are you doing here?

- Well, if I remember the strange here, is you not me - the boy answered - I'm in this school since the first year of high school and you are from TNA.

- Now, I'm from here. – Stacy answered - So, you are the captain of the football team.

- Who told you? – John asked to her

- Is very difficult in this room three persons have the same name. - Stacy answered to him with a smile - And the girls said to me what happened and who you are, but now, I see that I know you.

- You know why I'm here? - John asked surprise - Now, I need know why you are here.

- I ran in the hall. – Stacy answered to him

- You two can shut up, this is the detention, not a reunion! - Teddy said looking to Stacy and John

- Don't tell to anyone that I'm from TNA. - Stacy whispered turning to the front

- I forget that TNA is our school number one enemy. - John whispered with a smile

- Because that we passed the most part of the time in the punishment. – Stacy said without turn to him

- That was your fault! - he said - I said to you that WWE is better than TNA and, now I see that I have reason.

- Why? - Stacy asked turning to him, again

- Because you are here. – John answered with a victorious smile

She looked to him very angry and when was answering him someone made their heads shock.

- I said to you to two shut up your mouth! - Teddy said at their side - Next time, you two go to Mr. McMahon's office.

- My head! - Stacy whispered and looked to John a little mad - I don't talk with you anymore. Something bad happens when I talk with you.

- And I think that the bad things only happen to my when you are at my side - John said a little mad too.

Without change a word, John and Stacy waited until the rest of the detention. The time passed very slowly

- You can dismiss! - Teddy said looking to his clock - And please don't make the same mistakes.

Stacy walked very quickly to hers father's office and John walked to the football field.


	4. Only for One Night

Hi! I'm back! I Hope you like this chapter...

* * *

- Did you miss me? - John asked to his friends that were in the football field

- Next time that you don't appear in the game because you were in detention, I will kick your ass - Randy said

- Is the second time in the day that you…- John started saying but Matt interrupted him

- Can we go now? - Matt asked - Amy is waiting for me.

- Go to where? - John asked looking confuse to his friends

- You know to that place were we pass almost all the nights with the girls, that place where the most part of the WWE students pass theirs life. That place that is café but looks a like a night club - Randy answered to John with sarcasm and John looked to him - They are in there waiting for us.

- I forgot! - John said with his voice joking - Matt is dating Amy and you, Randy, want to convince Candice going out with you, again, and I will be the candle

- Don't be a jerk! - Matt said and the three started walking to the café where the girls where waiting for them.

- Isn't our fault that you don't have a girlfriend - Randy said - Remember Maria?

- Maria? - John said with sarcasm - Yeah, she's perfect! More perfect is impossible!

- She's hot! - Randy said - And she doesn't make to many questions.

- Randy she is…- John started but Matt answered for him

- John wants to say that she is dunk. - Matt answered - She doesn't make questions with answer, she makes stupid questions.

- She isn't so bad! - Randy said entering in the bar

- You can stay with her. - John said

- Sorry, man. - Randy said with a smile - I already have a girl on my mind.

- Yeah! – John said with sarcasm and thei entered in the café that wasn't to far from the school

They walked to the table where Torrie, Candice, Maria and Amy were sat.

- Hi boys! - Maria said with a big smile

- Hi! - The three said at the same time. Matt gave a kiss to Amy and sat at her side. Randy sat at Candice's side and John in the middle of Torrie and Maria.

"There's my luck!" John thought to himself looking to Maria.

- So, who is the girl that was with you in the beginning of the game? - Randy asked to Candice.

- One new girl. - Candice answered - Is Torrie's friend.

- I think that you know her…- Torrie started with a little smile in her lips - If I remember was in the summer camp this year...

- In the summer camp? - Randy asked and looked to John - John, how many girls were in the summer camp?

- Don't you want to ask, how many girls you slept in the summer camp? - Candice asked and he looked to her without answer

- I think that I can explain who was. - Torrie said without lose her smile - John's nightmare!

- Now, I remember! - Randy said laughing - The one that tried…

- First, explain that history. - Candice said interrupting Randy. John looked to Torrie and Randy without say anything

- Once upon a time…- Torrie started with a smile joking -…two persons that hated each other. During the Summer they went to the same summer camp and a fight start to show who was the best.

- Finishing the story. - Randy said joking too - They started destroying the life of each other in the camp and passed the most time in the detention. Torrie and I were their roommates and the most part of the time we suffered the pranks that they did to each other

- Good story. - Maria said with one of her stupid smiles

- Now, that you two already talked. - John said - Can you change the subject? That makes part of the past.

- Past? - Candice said with sarcasm - We need to know if you two will start again with the pranks because I don't want to suffer one.

- Don't worry. - John said - We are one month older and I don't do more pranks.

- Really? - Matt said with sarcasm - What you did last night with Nitro's bike?

- I only…- John started but was interrupted by a girl that just arrive

- Hi, Stacy. - Torrie said - Sit here.

- On his side? - Candice said - Until the two sign something to stop with the pranks I think that isn't a good idea.

- My summer camp was reveal. - Stacy said sitting in the other side of Torrie. Amy and Matt walked to the bar

- So, was good the talk? - Torrie said

- Yeah. - Stacy said - The most interesting part was the one that I found a blonde girl in his office without her bra.

- I told you that were true. - Maria said putting her head in John's shoulder that looked to her "Why is this happening to me?" John thought to himself

- Isn't for anything but you and I shouldn't be here - Stacy whispered to Torrie looking to the "couples"

- No, we aren't. - Torrie whispered - Matt is dating Amy and they walked to the bar to have privacy. Candice and Randy don't date they only flirt with each other. John hates Maria who thinks that he likes her because he invited her to one party last year. So if we shouldn't be here, John and Maria shouldn't be here too

- Great. - Stacy said with a smile - Now, I'm happy. So what you told about the summer camp?

- Why you think that was I? - Torrie asked

- If wasn't you was Randy. – Stacy said

- That could be John. - Torrie said

- John? - Stacy said with a smile - I think that I and he want to forget that summer camp. I want forget the part of the worms in my bed.

- My dear, the most part of the worms where in my bed. - Torrie said whit sarcasm - And was I and Randy that suffered the most part of your pranks! And don't worry because we didn't tell that you were from TNA.

- Thanks. - Stacy said

* * *

The time passed and the group followed different paths. Matt and Amy went out early and Randy and Candice went dance. Some minutes later a boy invited Torrie to dance and Maria went to the bathroom. Stacy and John stayed alone in the table.

- You don't talk too much? - Stacy asked to John

- And you talk? – John said - I only heard you saying 3 or 4 words.

- I only heard you saying 0 words, until this moment. - she said

- Can we talk like two normal persons? - John asked - Only for tonight...I'm a little tired of this

- During one night? - Stacy asked with a little smile - I think that I can do that.

- Good. - John said - What do you think about the school?

- Is good. - she said - I didn't have any class, today. I'm with Torrie and already passed one hour in the detention.

- And your father? - he asked

- Stills wanting to kill me. - she said - First because the letters that received from the summer camp and next because I found his affair with a student.

- Do, you see? - he said - We are talking like two normal persons.

- Now, is my turn - she said drinking a little of her soda. - Do you miss the camp?

- A little. - he said

- Why? - she asked with curiosity

- I'm back. - Maria said interrupting the two.

* * *

- So, what is the rest of their story? - Candice asked to Randy in the dance floor

- Of who? - Randy asked

- John and Stacy. - she answered - I'm sure that the two didn't start with the pranks because of nothing

- Don't tell! - Randy heard Torrie saying behind him

- There isn't any story. - Randy said with a smile

- Why you don't tell me? - Candice whispered in his ear

- He can't! - Torrie said at the side of the two - Sometimes a person needs to hide a secret. Randy?

- Yeah! - he said and looked confuse to her - What is the secret?

- C'mon I will not tell to anyone! - Candice said. Randy and Torrie looked to her without give any answer.

* * *

In the end of the night Maria and Torrie walked to their room. Randy decided to take a walk with Candice.

- Do you want company? - John asked to Stacy

- Yeah. - she said - We have more 30 minutes to talk like two normal persons. So, why you miss the summer camp?

- Because was funny. - he said - I liked the worms part.

- And I liked the bath part. Do you remember? - she asked

- Yeah, is difficult I forget that my clothes disappear and I walked, naked after it. - he said

- You and Randy. - she said - Your clothes were very similar

- You picked up it and putted in the Shelly's room. - he said - Next thing that I remember was her boyfriend trying to kill me

- I think that I stay here. - she said in the dorm building door

- Nice see you. - he said

- Don't forget, tomorrow we start our pranks! - she said

- Yeah, we need finish our little discussion. - he said - Bye

- Bye. - she said entering in the dorm. She entered in her bedroom and saw that Amy and Trish were missing. She smiled and changed her clothes to her pyjama. Stacy laid in her bed and fell asleep, thinking in the things that happened in that day.

* * *

Review, please!!


	5. Bathroom Talks

This chapter is a little short...**Merry Christmas!!**

* * *

- No!! - Stacy said hearing the clock rang. She looked around and saw that Trish and Amy weren't there. "They passed the night out# she thought to herself and in that moment Amy opened the door of the room

- Good morning. - Amy said entering in the room - Is good idea you start walking to the bathroom.

Stacy saw Amy picking up her things and then she walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom. Very quickly Stacy followed

- Why the clock rang so soon? – Stacy asked trying to catch her

- Because at this hour of the morning isn't anyone in the bathroom only you, I, Trish, Candice, Maria and Torrie. - Amy answered and the two entered in the bathroom where all the girls were talking.

- So, next thing that I remember was wake up in his bed. - Candice said with a smiled - That was so romantic.

- And you Trish? - Torrie asked

- Personal. - she said brushing her hair

- Good morning. - Stacy said - What is happening?

- Only crazy nights of sex. - Maria said with a smile in her face

- Maria! - Torrie said looking to that girl

- What? – Maria asked confuse - I'm not telling any lie. Is like the time that we talked about our first times.

- Maria! - Candice said with a little smile putting some lips gloss in her lips

- C'mon! - Maria said - Yours was with Randy, 1 year ago but the two didn't to assume any relationship. Amy was when she was 15 years with Matt and Trish 2 years ago with Jericho.

- Maria stop! - Torrie said

- Yours was with Billy and my was with…- Maria started but was interrupted by Torrie

- Stop! - Torrie yelled – Shut up!

- Why? - Candice said with sarcasm - I think that she can talk about hers. She already talked about ours…She talked about our personal life!

- Really I don't remember mine. - Maria said confuse - I only remember waked up in a strange room.

- You waked in C.M. Punk's room. - Amy answered

- The conversation is good but don't we have classes? - Stacy asked

- And yours? - Maria asked looking to Stacy

- That isn't important. - Stacy answered and all the girls looked to her

- C'mon! - Trish said - We have right to know.

- No you don't. - Stacy said washing her face - Maria opened her mouth and told me about yours. I didn't ask anything

- That is true. - Torrie said

- You only say that because you know who was. - Candice said

- No I don't. - Torrie said and looked to Stacy - You will tell me that later…Now can we talk about other thing?

* * *

Hope you liked...Review please!!


	6. Pranks

One more chapter...Hope that the setences aren't confuses!! Enjoy it!

* * *

In that morning Stacy, Torrie and Candice had classes together.

- Good Morning! - Linda McMahon said - Open your books at the page 32 and make the experience. You have all the class to do it.

- All the classes are like this one? - Stacy whispered to Torrie – Pick up the book and do?

- In this school the most import subject is physical education. - Torrie whispered - So, don't worry with the others subjects.

- And in this school the most important is to win the Schools Wrestling Tournament. - Candice said

- I forget that! - Stacy said and opened her book - WWE High school wins the tournament all the years.

In that moment the door was open and John entered very slowly by the backs of the teacher. Stacy looked to him and a little smile appeared in her face.

- Professor? - Stacy said and Linda looked to her and saw John passing

- Cena! - Linda yelled looking to him

- You look so beautiful this morning, Miss McMahon! - John said with a smile - Are you sure that don't want marry with me?

- Cena, you are so funny! - Linda said with sarcasm - And call me Mrs McMahon. Why you did arrive so late to my class?

- I? Late? No! - he said sitting in his place with a smile

- You have extra home to do during the class - Linda said - Open your book at the page 32 and 44.

- Yes, Mrs McMahon! - John said looking to the Stacy that was smiling to him

- That already passed nine hours. - Stacy said to him

- Very funny! – John said with sarcasm

- I know! - she said and looked to her book.

- Why you do that? - Candice said

- Because I have a point to prove. – Stacy answered and looked to her

- Candice you can try convince her but the only result that will be more pranks. - Torrie said – Believe me!

"What will be perfect revenge?" John thought to himself looking to Stacy "Maybe I can put a plain of paper flying to teachers head…I would look a children! But that would be so funny!"

- John, don't do anything – Randy said bit john ignored him. John made a plane of paper and wrote his name in there and then threw the plane to Stacy's head.

- What…? - she said looking to the plane and next to John.

- Professor? - John said when Stacy was throwing the plane to his head

- Miss Keibler! - Linda said and Stacy looked to her – Is your first day. do you want go to the detention?

- No. - Stacy said putting the plane in her bag - Sorry, this will not happen anymore in your classes.

- Is good idea! - Linda said and Stacy looked to John very angry and he smiled.

- What time is? - Torrie asked to Candice

- 9:30 a.m. - Candice answered - Why?

- Two pranks and we are in the beginning of the classes. - Torrie whispered to Candice - In the rest of the day this will be very worst.

* * *

Like Torrie said the rest of the day was very worst, better the rest of the week! Stacy and John made more pranks to each other and with very lucky any of them went to the detention. The last class of the week was with Bischoff and Stacy was in that class with John, Randy and Matt.

- Please don't do any in this class! - Matt said to John – Now, I know the way that Randy felt when the pranks went to him.

- That was only a shirt! - John said

- My favourite shirt. - Matt said - Amy gave that to me

- Don't worry! - Randy said and matt looked to him - Is better be only your shirt than all your clothes.

- First thing that was only juice. - John said to Matt - Putt in the machine that the shirt will be clean. And Randy I had the girl's boyfriend after me during days.

- if you don't mind I will write some notes in the blackboard. - Bischoff said looking to John and the other two

Stacy was in her seat looking to the blackboard when a little paper went to her head. She looked to John that smiled. Some minutes later he made the same thing.

- Stop with that! - she whispered to him

- What? - he whispered looking to her with a smile

"He knows that I can't do anything in this class!" she thought to herself. Until the end of the class John threw to her head many paper balls.

- Why I think that she will kill you? - Randy said. The three were in the locker room.

- Don't worry! - Matt said - John doesn't worry about being death, only about Stacy Keibler

- No I don't! – John said – She is only a girl!

- So, why you still in the locker? - Matt asked - Because she can't enter in here?

- She already entered in the boys' locker! - Randy said

- John c'mon I need to go. - Matt said looking to the clock - I will not pass my life here because of you

- And me too! - Randy said

- You can go. - John said - I will appear in few seconds.

- Ok! - the two boys said at the same time

* * *

Stacy waited until Matt and Randy disappeared from the hall and entered in the boy's locker room. In there she found John sat playing with a football ball.

- You will pay me! - she said sitting at his side

- The day isn't over. - he said - You can take your payback now.

- When you are tired the pranks aren't so funny. - she said - But I think that I can lock you here.

- What? - he asked concerned but she already was in the other side of the room.

- Good night! - she said

- Keibler! - he yelled and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"She has the key!" he thought "That is impossible only the teachers have the key…ok, this is possible she took the key from her father office."

John sat again in the chair and tried call Randy and Matt, but any of the two answered. "They must be with Amy and Candice. I can't call Trish because she must be with Carlito. I will never call Maria and Torrie is her best friend, I have sure that Stacy already have her cell phone! I'm going to kill that girl" John thought

* * *

Some hours later, he tried to call Torrie.

- Hello! - Torrie said

- Hi, can you take the key of the locker room from Stacy? - John asked

- What happened now? - Torrie asked confuse

- She locked me in the locker room. - he said

- Wait a second. - Torrie said. She walked to Stacy that was in her bed. - The key, please!

- Why? - Stacy asked

- Because are 11:45 p.m. and the students only can stay inside the school until the 12:00 p.m. - Torrie answered - If he is caught in the school will go to the detention or will be expel

- I don't have any key. - she said

- Stacy Marie Keibler. - Torrie said

- Ok! - Stacy said - You come?

- Do you think? - Torrie said - You made this, now you need put the things to the normal, alone…

- Good night! - Stacy said opening the door

- You came. - he said walking to the hall with her

- C'mon we only have five minutes to go to the dorms. - Stacy said

- Now, you are concern? - he asked surprise

- If you are expel I will not have anyone to annoy. - she said - Now, can we go?

- I'm going. - he said - Oh, and thanks.

- That was my fault. - she said

- Now you are felling guilty? - he asked

- No! - she said very quickly stopping walk. - I only need ask you something.

- What? - he asked with curiosity

- This school has another exit? - she asked

- Yes, in the canteen and in the library. But at this time are close. - he asked and looked to her - Why?

- If anyone asks we tried to burn the school. - she said walking to his side

- What is happening? - he asked

- He will be caught! - she said. When she finished her sentence a light was open in their front to their eyes.

- We are busted! - John said

- And I will be so death! - she whispered

- What are you two doing here? - the guard asked - You two in my front, now.

- We didn't do anything. - John said

- Yeah, tell that to Mr McMahon. - the guard said walking with the two at his front. The guard was escorting the two to the Mr McMahon office and then would call him. - You can't steal the school.

- We weren't stealing anything! - Stacy said

- Do I look stupid? - the guard asked

- Yeah! - the two whispered to the same time. The three were passing by the stairs to the second floor.

- Do you want to get detention or get expel? - he asked her

- No! - she said

- Good answer- he said grabbing her hand and ran to the stairs.

- Where are you two going? - the guard asked and next picked is walky-talky - Two students walking to your area.

- Where are we going? - Stacy asked confuse

- I remember another exit! – John answered

- Now, you remember that. - she said with sarcasm. The two ran to a little closet. - This is an exit?

- Do you see…- he started picking up the brooms that were in his front - I found this last year. There is a grade that will make us walk to the conduct and the conduct will leave us to the canteen. Lady's first.

- Thanks! - she said with a smile - And in the canteen we go?

- We will go to the service enter and next to the dorms and forget all this. - he said following her - To the right and next to the left.

- This is what I think that is? - she asked looking by one of the grades.

- If you think that is the girls' locker room, so yes. - he said going to her said

- You never…? - she asked

- You are only here one week. - he said - And I only use this twice.

- Is good idea you forget this room. - she said and some minutes later she stopped again.

- What is now? - he asked a little mad to her

- I will not pass that! - she said

- What is now? A mouse? - he asked going to her side

- No, but this conduct have the ventilation on. - she said looking to him

- New plan. - he said - We can wait until the morning and when the classes start we get out of here.

- Tomorrow is Saturday! - she said - The school is locked. Only the teachers can enter.

- Ok! - he said opening the grade that went to the hall. - I'm not seeing anyone. Run to that door! I think that is the one that the guards use

- And you? - she asked

- I will follow you. - he said. She jumped to the floor when a young guard called her.

- You, wait! - the guard said

- Yes! - she said walking to his side very seductive - Did I do something wrong?

- Miss…- he started saying when she putted him against the wall. She gave a signal to John and putted the guard looking to her.

- I always liked men with uniform. - she said touching in his chest. John was walking very slowly to the door. When she saw that John was already in the door she looked to the guard. - But yours is the ugliest that I already see!

She kicked him the middle of the legs and ran to the door. She only stopped ran when felt security. She didn't see John in that night anymore. She entered in her dorm room, where only Trish was sleeping and went to her bed.


	7. Expel?

One more chapter...Hope you like this one! Thanks for the reviews and for read...

* * *

The clock rang in the next morning but Stacy stayed in the bed. That was 12 a.m. when she waked up. She took a bath and changed her pyjama do her normal clothes.

- Good morning! - she said sitting at Torrie and Trish side in the bar.

- You lost the breakfast. - Torrie said - And do you did the right thing last night?

- Yeah! - Stacy said - And I almost went expel…A guard saw us

- What happened last night? - Trish asked with curiosity

- One prank! - Torrie said - In the school after the 12 p.m.

- What? - Trish asked and looked to Stacy - Are you crazy?

- The persons said that I'm. - Stacy answered with a little smile

- Do you come or not? - Amy asked arriving to the side of the three girls - I'm tired of calling you!

- Why you didn't pass last night in the room? - Trish asked

- If I can pass the night with Matt why should I slept in our room? - Amy asked with sarcasm - Now, do you come see the game, or not?

- What game? - Stacy asked taking from her bag an apple

- Football game. - Torrie said

- How many games this school have for week? - Stacy asked

- One! - Torrie said - This week that was two games because one was the presentation of the team.

The four girls walked to the football filed and sat in the front seats.

- Where are Maria and Candice? - Stacy asked

- The two made part of the cheerleaders. - Torrie said

- They are in there - Trish said. Candice and Marie entered in the camp with the rest of the girls cheering for there team. Few seconds later the football team entered in camp and next the visit team.

"Where he is?" Stacy asked to herself looking to the team and didn't saw John.

- Look there is Matt and Randy! - Trish said - But where's John?

- You said to me that…- Torrie started to Stacy

- And I did! - Stacy said very quickly - Now if he isn't here that isn't my fault!

- What hell happened? - Amy asked

- By the things that I know was a prank that went wrong. - Trish said

- And if he was in the locker I think that he would appeared in the camp. - Stacy said

- Stace! - Torrie said

- I'm saying the truth! - Stacy said looking to her front. - I think that I already know what happened! Bye girls.

- Where is she going? - Trish asked looking to Stacy that was walking out of the football field

- Hey you! - a guard yelled when saw Stacy

- Me? - she asked looking to the guard and started running to the front but other guard grabbed her.

- This time you don't escape. - the guard said and started pushing Stacy to the school. She entered in the McMahon's office. In there was John sat in a chair and Mr McMahon in other.

- There is the other! - the guard said and Stacy sat in the other chair at the side of John.

- Welcome to my office! - Mr McMahon said - You Mister Cena isn't the first time that enters in my office this year but this young lady is. So, name please?

- Stacy Keibler. - she said

- Oh, the new student! - Mr McMahon said - The Eric Bischoff's daughter. I read your file. You were expel from your last school.

- Thanks for remember me! - she said

- Now, what where you doing in the school until so later? - Mr McMahon asked ignoring Stacy's words.

- I already told that I was alone. - John said

- I have one guard saying that were two students and other saying that was one girl. - he said - So, if you are a girl I think that I can believe in that. What were you two doing?

- We tried burn the school - Stacy said with sarcasm

- Miss I know that you don't know the way that this school works but why you aren't careful with your words? You can be expel. - Mr McMahon said - Now tell me truth.

Any of them said a word only looked around the office.

- I will see the game. - Mr McMahon said - When I back, I want an answer, and Mister Cena you will lose you captain position in the team. And your parents will be here for a reunion at six p.m.

- What? - John said very surprise but Mr McMahon had already closed the door of the office.

- Sorry! - she said very concerned - And thanks for trying help me.

- This time we will be expel! - he said - Why we didn't hear anything in the summer camp?

- Because we were concerned in scrod the life of each other. - she said - And now because that you aren't anymore the team caption. Sorry for that, was my fault.

- Don't worry! - he said - Now we need found an excuse.

- Why? - she asked - We will be expel. We can say what we want that he will not believe in us.

- That is true! - he said - And if we escape we need stop with this pranks. Is the first week of classes and we already have the chance of being expel.

- Don't think in that! - she said - You have a chance to go to the TNA. I don't have the chance to go to any school.

- Why have yoy been expel from TNA? - he asked

- Made a prank to the director. - she said - We can say that he can't sleep with the students or try sleep with them anymore.

- I don't want know what you did! - he said with a smile - And why?

- Because he said that if I slept with him he would make the teachers gave me good grades. If I didn't he would make them gave me bad grades. - Stacy said looking to the window - The game already started!

- Hope that they win. - John said a little sad

- I hope that they lose. - she said and John looked to her - Because McMahon will see the mistake that he made of pull you out from your old position.

He smiled to her and she smiled to him. They passed one hour, locked in the office, without saying a word.

- So, what is the excuse? - Mr McMahon asked entering in the office

- That was a bet! - John said very quickly and Stacy looked to him confuse

- What kind of bet? - Mr McMahon asked sitting at their font

- We were trying…- John said thinking in some excuse

- We were trying know who was the best guard. - Stacy said with a smile - If we can trust or not. We heard some rumours.

- Really? - McMahon asked with sarcasm but at the same time curiosity

- You know, that the young guard isn't of confidence. - she said - He slept with some students and when I was a student of TNA I remember seeing him talking with the director. That always happened during the Schools Wrestling Tournament week.

- That is true Mister Cena? - he asked

- Yeah! - John said very quickly - I came with her to help, you know the guard could try to make something.

- This afternoon we will make a reunion to found your punishment. - Mr McMahon said - We will talk with your parents and resolve this situation. You two can go but back here at six o'clock.

- Yes, Mr McMahon - the two said walking out of the office.

- I don't believe in this! - he said. The two where walking to the bar. - You accused a man without proves.

- That was the only thing that came to my mind! - she said following him - Now, we have a chance to stay here.

- But a man will be fired because of us! - he yelled

- Don't worry! - she yelled - If we are expel I will tell the truth.

John and Stacy were entering in the bar when Nitro and Melina interrupted the two.

- So, you already found a boyfriend! - Melina said with sarcasm. Stacy looked to John and John to her.

- Better date a weasel. - the two said to the same time and Stacy continued. - But if I want date a weasel I need date your boyfriend or you.

- Sorry I'm not lesbian. - Melina said

- Can we pass? - John asked trying not discuss with Melina and Nitro

- Of course! - Nitro said and let the two entered. She sat at the girls' side and John walked to his football team mates.

- We lost or win? - John asked sitting at their side

- Where have you been? - Randy asked - The team need the captain

- So, the team don't need me. - John said

- Why? - Matt asked confuse - What happened?

- McMahon said that I'm not the captain anymore - John said - And with lucky I will not be expel.

- What? - all the team yelled and looked to John that smiled

* * *

-Where have you been? - Torrie asked to Stacy

- McMahon's office! - she said and sat at her side - I will be expel.

- Already? - Maria asked with a smile - Was nice knew you.

- Maria! - all the girls said to the same time

- Don't worry! - Stacy said

- You already should have learn. - Torrie said - After you been expel from TNA…

- Torrie! - Stacy said and looked to her a little mad

- You were from TNA? - Trish asked

- And you didn't tell us? - Amy asked

- If I told to you I have sure that the only words that you would say to me was "loser". - Stacy said - And I was expel! Officially I'm not anymore a TNA student.

- And why you will be expel from this school? - Maria asked

- This part will be me who will tell! - Torrie said and started telling what happened in the last night. The others looked to Stacy.

- You did that? - Amy asked surprise

- We need finish something that we started. - Stacy said looking to her clock

- C'mon tell us! - Trish said - Why this started?

- Yeah! - Torrie said - You never told me. I and Randy suppose that was because you two were from different schools

- Look to the time. - Stacy said - 6 o'clock. I have a reunion with Mr McMahon.

- What are you talking about? - Torrie asked

- I need know if this is the last time that I talk with you like a WWE student. - she said and walked to the school. John followed her.

- Are you ready? - he asked entering in the building.

- This isn't the first time. - she said walking to the office. When they opened the door she saw her father. - But is the first time that my father is here.

- Stacy Marie Keibler! - her father yelled - What have you did?

- Better your father than your father and mother. - John said. The two walked to their parents' side.

- Hi dad. -she said

- You need to explain me this history very well. - her father said

- Yes, sir! - she answered

- John what did you do this time? - his father asked

- They called you? - John asked making a surprise voice - That was something without any importance.

- John they called us saying that was urgent! - his mother said - Now, tell me what happened!

- First stop pushing my ear. - he said. Her mother looked to Stacy and next to her son and looked to him very concern - Mom, what are you thinking? - John asked scared

- What have you did? - his mother asked - Is this girl involve?

- In a certain point! - he said - But I have sure that isn't anything that you are thinking.

- What is your mother thinking? - his father asked

- I don't know what mom is thinking! - he said with sarcasm - Really! I have sure that she doesn't think that will be grandmother.

- I need enter in the reunion. - Eric said

- Yes, daddy. - she said. She looked to John and notice that her parents where looking to her and making questions. She walked to their side. - Excuse me for interrupt, but you can be sure that the last person in the world that will be carrying your grandchild will be my. So, don't worry the school didn't call you because your son put the teacher's daughter pregnant.

- Do you see? - John said to his parents and saw Stacy backing to her place - Why when I do something wrong you think that a put a girl pregnant? You should say sorry to me.

- The last thing that I will do today is say sorry to you! - his mother said

- You can be expulse! - his father said - So, go dreaming with anyone of us saying sorry to you. Now, what have you did?

John started telling to his parents what happened last night, but hiding some facts.

Some hours later the Mr McMahon called John's parents to the office and John sat at Stacy's side.

- Thanks! - John said

- Is the only thing that I can do after made the McMahon put you out of captain position - she said

- You still thinking in that? - he asked surprise

- C'mon! - she said - You can't say that you aren't mad with me.

- And I'm not! - he said - Now I don't need stay more time in the trains. Now is Nitro that need made that!

- Nitro? - she asked confuse

- The boy that was with Melina. - John answered

- Her boyfriend!...I remember the girls talk about their group - Stacy said

- You talk about them? -John asked surprise

- All the mornings the girls reunited in the bathroom. - Stacy said - And we talk about something new. Wednesday was about Kristal and Jillian slept in another room because Melina wanted pass some time with her boyfriend, with Nitro.

- Oh! - John said - Chick's talk.

- Don't worry! - she said with a smile - The only time that we talk about your group is when anyone of them slept in the same bed that Randy or Matt.

- So, that already happened two times. - John said. Stacy looked to him confuse - I already slept in other room twice…I don't know how the teachers don't caught them…That would be a big problem.

- Really? - she asked. In that moment Eric Bischoff and John parents went out of the office and the two entered. In the office were all the school teachers.

- We made our decision. - Mr McMahon said - You two will not be expel, but don't be too happy because you two will have detention until Christmas and extra work. You can dismiss.

- Why you didn't expulsed us? - Stacy asked surprise

- Because your accusation was true. - Mr McMahon said - Now, get out of here before I change my decision.

The two went of the office and talked with their parents. In the end they went to the dorms when John stopped.

- What was now? - she asked

- We need made a deal! - he said

- What is the deal? - she asked

- No more pranks! - he started - Against us or our friends. Now we only made pranks against Melina, Nitro and their gang. Deal?

- I think that I can accept! - she said putting her hand in his front. - Deal?

- Yeah! - he said shaking her hand.

* * *

The two walked to their dorm. Stacy entered in the dorm and then in her bedroom and saw the girls.

- What happened? - Stacy asked walking to their side

- Billy called and broke with Torrie. - Maria said

- I don't believe that he did this to me! - Torrie said - Four years and leaved me for a stupid girl.

- You will be better without him. - Candice said

- Yeah. - Trish said - Think that now you can date a hot guy.

- But I want Billy! - Torrie said crying even more

- Torrie he doesn't deserve any of your tears. - Stacy said for sitting at their side - Do you think that cry will make him back to you? That will only make a headache to you, tomorrow.

- That is true! - Amy said - C'mon put a smile in your face.

- Why we don't talk about other thing? - Maria asked

- Is the first right thing that you say in one week! - Stacy said with a smile

- Have you been expel? - Candice asked

- Why we need talk about me? - Stacy asked loosing her smile

- Because you are the only that is in troubles. - Amy said very quickly

- I was in troubles. - Stacy said - And I wasn't expel

- And John? - Maria asked concern

- Don't worry your lovely John wasn't expel too. - Stacy said

- Let me ask you something. - Trish said. Stacy nodded with her head - They thought that you were pregnant?

- Why you knew that? - Stacy asked surprise

- Because they always think that. - Amy said - We don't know why!

- That is because…- Torrie said by the first time cleaning her tears -…he already put a girl pregnant.

- Who was? - Maria asked - And what happened to the baby?

- The only thing that I know is that the girl made an abort. - Torrie said - I think that was when he was 16. Was what I heard

- Why you never told us? - Amy asked but before Torrie could say anything Trish talked.

- I think that I don't see John Cena like a father! - Trish said - I don't see me like a mother…

- If you don't see you like a mother…- Candice said - Next time that you enter in a closet use a condom.

- I don't enter in the closets. - Trish said

- Really? - Amy asked with sarcasm

- Ok, I enter in closets and you enter in beds! - Trish said

- The beds are more comfortable. - Amy said

The girls talked during hours and laughed very much. In the end of the night the girls decided sleep in the same room.


	8. Look Who is Back

**Thanks for the review and for read...Chapter Eight is here!**

**(Note: I hate this chapter but, I was without ideas, so was the best thing that I wrote)**

* * *

Another week passed and it was Friday night.

- Why anyone take that three out of the stage? - John asked looking to Melina, Jillian and Kristal who were in the stage because the Dance Contest.

- They dance very well. - Randy said looking to the three.

- Thanks Randy! - Candice said with sarcasm and sat at his side

- But you dance a lot better. - Randy said kissing Candice

- Why can't we participate again? - Amy asked sitting at Matt's side and he hugged her

- Don't worry Ames. - Matt said kissing her - You three were a lot better.

- Who can make that three get out of the stage? - John asked taking his eyes from the stage and looked to the his friends

- We only have Maria, Torrie and Stacy. - Trish said

- Where are the three? - Randy asked

- They stayed in the room. - Candice answered - Now, I don't know what the three are doing in there.

- I think that the three aren't anymore in the room! - John said looking to the stage.

- And finally we have in the stage Torrie Wilson, Marie Kannelis and Stacy Keibler. - the announcer said - Can this latest couple defeat the champs?

The three entered in the stage. They were using a very short skirt with a white blouse with a big neckline showing their bras.

- Look who's here! - Melina said looking to the three

- Look who will lose! - Torrie said with a big smile in her face. Stacy walked to the DJ and gave to him a CD.

- They didn't tell us. - Candice said with a smile

- Hope that they win! - Trish said

- Yeah, I don't want that three walking in the school like if they were the queens! - Randy said

Melina's goup song started and the three started dancing making new moves. Torrie, Maria and Stacy stayed looking to them dancing.

- Beat that! - Kristal said in the end of the song with a lot of persons cheering for them.

- With all the pleasure! - Torrie and Stacy said at the same time

- Song, please! - Stacy said to the DJ

Torrie was in the middle of the two and Maria in the right side and Stacy in the left. The song started (Joan Jarret, I Love Rock and Roll).

The three walked to the balcony of the bar and started dance. First the three made simple moves only shaking there hips and moving her feet. When the song entered in the chorus the three walked to the judge and this loosen their bras.

Then, they threw their bras to the balcony and backed to the dance. The persons, speciality the guys, were crazy. In the next last chorus Stacy and Maria picked to pot of water and walked to Torrie. This last knelled down in the balcony and Stacy and Maria threw the water in her chest.

- Uau! - the announcer said - I think that I need a little of water.

Torrie, Stacy and Maria walked to the stage. Melina looked to the three very angry.

- Who is the winner? - the announcer asked to the crowd - Melina, Kristal and Jillian?

The crowd yelled but someone od them said boo: That was Amy, Trish, Candice, Randy, Matt and John.

- Or should be Torrie, Maria and Stacy? - the announcer asked. The crowd yelled much more. - I think that we have the winners of this night! Torrie, Maria and Stacy!

Some minutes later the three walked to the table were their friends were. The three were wearing a jacket.

- Why you didn't tell us? - Candice asked to Torrie

- Well…- Torrie started with a little smile and looked to Stacy and Maria and the three said at the same - We won!

- Now Melina and her friends can't say anything. - Stacy said

- What happened with the bras? - Trish asked

- They were in the balcony. - Maria said - And next they were with the announcer. Now, I don't know were they are.

- And we don't need to know were they are! - Stacy said - Because…

- We won! - the three yelled very happy

The rest of their friends laughed. In the end of the night Maria and Torrie went to the stage dance, Candice and Randy and Matt and Amy went dance together to the middle of the dance floor. Trish, Stacy and john stayed in the table.

- Why anyone invites you to dance? - Trish asked to Stacy

- Because I'm the teacher's daughter. - Stacy said

- Good excuse! - Trish said

- Did you miss me? - a male voice yelled behind the three

- Chris! - Trish said running to him and hugged him

- Who is this? - Stacy asked to the only person at her side, John

- Chris Irvine, Chris Jericho to the friends - John answered - Trish ex boyfriend and maybe the newest. Used to make part of the McMahon's group but now is with us

- Where have you been? - Trish asked with a big smile

- In my summer trip...I only backed today...- Chris answered - So, Cena how are the things for here? Anything interesting in the team?

- He isn't anymore the captain's team and in the first week he was very close to be expel - Trish answered without let John talk

- Thanks Trish. - John said with sarcasm

- How that happened? - Chris asked with curiosity sitting at the Trish side

- Because of Stacy. - Trish said

- New girlfriend? - Chris asked with curiosity looking to John

- Even in a million of years. - Stacy said very quickly and Chris looked to her - Hi, I'm Stacy.

- Hi, I'm Chris Jericho, to the friends. - Chris said and the two shacked the hands.

- Nice to meet you. - Stacy said

- So, can anyone explain me that story? - Chris asked

- Sure. - Trish said and started explaning to Chris what happened in the past few weeks

- Why she isn't whit him? - Stacy asked to John

- They broke two months before the summer vacations. - John said - Next, he leaved to his summer trip and she stayed here and one week later was in the closets with Carlito.

- Interesting! - Stacy said and looked to Trish and Chris

- Witch coming! - John whispered to the other three - Hi, Witch moor, Horse moor and the others.

- You will pay me! - Melina said to Stacy - You and your friends, Maria and Torrie.

- I think that we didn't sleep with you. - Stacy said with sarcasm - So we don't need to pay you anything

- Don't try be funny with me. - Melina said - I have a challenge to you.

- May I ask you something? - Stacy said - Why, since I came to here you are annoying my head?

- Because you are from TNA. - Melina said - And I don't accept TNA girls here and the most important part you are friends of this things.

- Now you called my name to the party! - Trish said very angry

- Go find a closet! - Jillian said

- Go find the Bischoff! - Trish said - I think that he misses your bra!

- Catfight! - Chris whispered to John

- Look we need stop this! - John said - I know that the ladies are having fun but Trish, Stacy we need to go.

- Are you afraid that Melina kicks your girlfriend ass? - Nitro asked

- Why all the persons think that she is my girlfriend? - John said a little angry - Don't you see that between us will never happen anything?

- What is happening here? - Matt asked. The rest of the group was back.

- Look who is back! - Maria said looking to Chris Jericho

- Now, tell me what is the challenge? - Stacy asked to Melina

- Next Friday appear in the Night Club - Melina said and then she and the entire group went out of the café.

- She is talking…? - Stacy asked confuse and looked to the others

- You are one of the luckiest persons in the world, ice princess! - Torrie said with sarcasm and walked to her side - You have a wrestling match with someone that Melina choose.

- That could be a man or a woman. - Trish said with a smile

- Why are you so happy? - Stacy asked with sarcasm "I'm death" she thought

- Well… - Amy started - Since you come to this school you entered in more problems that all of us together.

- And you putted persons in problems. - John said with sarcasm

- Thanks! -Stacy said with sarcasm - I'm thinking that was better I accept the offer that Melina made to me in the beginning of the year. With friends like you…


	9. Green Hair and a Lost Friendship

Thanks for the reviews and for read! One more chapter...Like the other times, hope you like!!!!

* * *

That was Tuesday and Stacy, Trish, John and Jericho were tighter in the same class: physical education.

- Welcome one more time to my class! - King said - Today we will train the mixed tag team matches. Make the couples. Keibler and Cena go pick up the boxes with the equipment, all the boxes.

- Why? - John asked

- Because that makes part of your detention. - King said with sarcasm - You know that punishment that you two received to not be expel from the school.

- Thanks for remember. - Stacy said walking to the closet and John followed her - How many boxes are to be need two persons pick up?

John opened the closet room. - By my counts…to many!

- How much time we have? - Stacy said

- I really don't know. - he said - But is good idea we start. Ten minutes later the two putted the last boxes in King's front.

- Is this all necessary? - Trish asked looking to the boxes

- Yes! - King said with a smile - This box is for your class and the others to the other classes!

- I will kill him. - Stacy whispered to Trish - He is on my list, you can be sure

- I have something to tell you. - Trish said - Your partner.

- I'm not with any Melina's friend, right? - she asked concern

- No, you are with John. - Trish said very quickly

- What? - Stacy yelled and all the class looked to her

- Miss Keibler! - King said - Do you want share something with the clase?

- No! - she answered very angry

- Why you don't tell me why this thing started? - Trish whispered to Stacy

- Was a thing that happened. - Stacy said - Anything more.

- What kind of thing? - Trish said

- Can the ladies stop with the conversation - King yelled to Trish and Stacy - I'm trying to explain something.

- Sorry! - the two said at the same time.

Some time after each student went to the side of his partner.

- Why I'm with you? - Stacy asked

- I ask the same thing: Why I'm with you? - John said with sarcasm

- Who will be our opponents? - Stacy asked to John

- I present to you Melina Perez and Johnny Nitro. - John said with sarcasm

- You are again in my way! - Melina yelled to Stacy

- No, I think that is you that are in mine. - Stacy said and looked to John - And Cena stop with the sarcasm.

- The ladies start! - King said

- You aren't very happy, aren't you? - John asked

- Let me see…- she started - You are my tag team partner and now I need see this bitch in my front all the days.

- I need see you all the days in my front too- John said

- Is good idea you shut up your mouth. - Stacy said

- Let the matches begin. - King said - And please, fight against your opponents and not with your tag teams partners.

Some minutes later Stacy was trying made the tag but Melina grabbed her two arms and putt them behind her back.

- You don't have escape! - Melina said

- I can have - Stacy said

- What? - Melina said joking - I think that you can't make the tag without your arms or hands.

- Melina, continue…the rest of the class stop! - King yelled - Look to here, please. Anyone can tell me the away to make the tag?

The class looked to Stacy and Melina. "Now we are the freak show!" Stacy thought to herself.

-The only part of the body that can be use to make the tag are the feet. - he said - She can make a wrestling move to make the tag but that can hurt her partner.

- I don't have problems with that! - Stacy said with a big smile

- But I have! - John said with sarcasm looking to her

- The big baby is crying! - Stacy said joking

- You two shut up! - King yelled - Now, other rule about tag team matches: The tag team partners need to have a good relation! So, you two stop and try to resolve this situation.

- This happens in all the classes? - Chris whispered to Trish

- The most part! - Trish whispered to him - We can say that this is a ritual…If this doesn't happen something is wrong! Very wrong!

- May I use my feet or not? - she asked with a smile

- No! - King said - The only thing that you can use in this moment is your head.

- No, I think that I can hurt myself. - she said

- Now, who is the big baby? - John said joking with Stacy

- If you two don't stop your punishment will be prolong until the end of the year. - King yelled one more time - I think that I already resolved your problem.

- May I hurt him? - she asked very quickly

- For the last time no! - King said very angry - The only way to resolve your problem is the head. What part of the head?

Anyone answered and the belt rang.

- You can dismiss! - King yelled

- Melina I know that you love me, but can you take your hands of me? - Stacy asked

- I don't have problems! - Melina said pushing her to the front and Stacy crashed against the post. Melina smiled and walked to the lockers.

- Are you fine? - Trish asked

- Worst is impossible. - Stacy said walking to the lockers with Trish. - I swear that Melina someday will regret of everything that she does.

- Why you don't do this now? - Trish asked with a malicious smile and Stacy looked to her with curiosity.

The two entered in the in the locker room and Stacy walked to Melina's stuff and Trish to Melina's side. Melina was talking with Jillian and Kristal.

- Hi, Melina! - Trish said - Is all fine with you?

- What do you want? - Jillian asked looking to Trish and Melina and Kristal done the same thing

- I only have a little question for you Melina. - Trish said with a little smile - What kind of shampoo you use?

- You are joking right? - Melina asked with sarcasm

- No. - Stacy said walking to the side of the four girls - We think that your hair is very beautiful! So, we wanted to know what kind of shampoo you use

- You two get out of my front! - Melina said. She and her friends picked her things and walked to the showers.

- Now we need go! -Stacy said

- But I'm not dressed. - Trish said

- Me either…We dress in the dorms. - Stacy said picking her and Trish things and pushed Trish to the hall with her.

Some minutes late, Stacy and Trish walked to the camp, where Torrie, Maria, Chris and John were.

- Have you see Melina? - Stacy asked to them

- Why? - Torrie asked

- She's coming! - Trish whispered to Stacy who looked to Melina.

- Her hair is green! - Maria said surprise

- What have you did? - John asked to Stacy

- Why you think that was me? - Stacy said with sarcasm and next smiled - Was Trish idea, I only changed the shampoo bottles.

- She's coming! - Trish said. The six started look to Melina that was coming with her group and another boy that Stacy never saw.

- My hair! - Melina yelled to Stacy and Trish - How dare you two made me this?

- Is very easy! - Trish said

- We only changed your shampoo bottle. - Stacy said

- You confessed! - Kristal said

- Why not? - Trish said - C'mon we need admit that Melina's hair is very better, now…

- That is true! - Maria said

- You have reason. - Chris said - I think that I will invite you to come with me to the Halloween party. You are already dressed!

- Look who is back? - a other guy, that Stacy never saw, said

- The same thing to you. - Chris said

- Hi, Mercury! - John said joking - We missed you!

- Cena, anyone putted you in the middle of the conversation. - Nitro said - The only person that needs be in this conversation is Trish and your little girlfriend.

- I swear! - Stacy said this time losing her little smile - Next person saying that I'm his girlfriend will see how strong my punch is.

- Do you think that we have afraid of you? - Kristal said - Or afraid from your friends and your boyfr…?

Kristal didn't finish the sentence because Stacy walked to her side and punched her. Some seconds later Stacy putted Kristal and the floor and started beat a hell from her.

- You don't stop her? - Torrie asked concern to John and Chris

- C'mon we are seeing a catfight! - John said laughing

- I should have back to the school more soon! - Chris said laughing with John.

- Bischoff coming! - Maria whispered to Torrie

- Is good idea someone stop this two, because Bischoff is almost here. If he see this will not put in detention Stacy and Kristal, but us too! - Torrie said to John and Chris

- Why? - John asked looking to the two without move

- Because he are seeing without doing anything! - she answered very angry

- I will not mess with that two. - Chris said - Why don't you go, John? She is your girl…Sorry, she is your friend!

- I have something to say first! The only thing that she can be for me is my worst enemy. - John said walking to Stacy and Kristal.

When Eric was almost in there, John grabbed Stacy, before something happen, and Melina and her friends picked Kristal and walked to the school.

- What is happening here? - Bischoff yelled

- Anything! - Trish, Chris, Torrie and Maria said to the same time

- Why I think that you are lying to me? - Eric said looking around him

- We aren't! - Chris said - You know we have something to tell you.

- Yeah! - Trish said with a big smile - You are our favourite teacher

- I know that you are hiding something. - Eric said walking to the school again.

- I need go! - Chris said and looked to one tree- John do you come? Randy and Matt are waiting for us!

- You two can leave the tree. - Torrie said

- Why did you stop me? - Stacy asked to John very angry

- Because I think that you are already in the detention. - John said - Don't you have other hobby?

- You are talking about what? - Stacy asked

- Don't you have other hobby than put yourself in troubles? - John asked leaving her and walking to Chris' side that was entering in school.

- You two have problems. - Trish said to Stacy - Serious problems

- No. - Stacy said - We only make problems. Well, I make problems.

- What happened? - Amy asked. She and Candice sat in the balconies at Maria's side - We saw Melina with green hair and Kristal without her shirt.

- What? - Torrie asked very surprise looking to Stacy - What have you done?

- Anything! - Stacy said throwing a shirt to Trish hands - When I'm good I'm good but when I'm bad I'm really good.

- I will kill her! - John yelled to his friends

- First calm down. - Matt said - Now, what have Stacy did this time?

- Why all the persons presume that was Stacy? - Chris asked confuse - That could be Maria! Wasn't she that passed all last year flirting with you?

- Believe us! - Randy said - When something wrong happens is Stacy's fault. And this is all because…

- You shut up! - John said to Randy

- What he knows that I don't? - Matt asked

- All happened in the summer camp. - Randy said - Or you forget?

- Why anyone told me this story since the beginning? - Chris asked - The only thing that I know is that he isn't anymore the captain of the football team and the reason, but anyone explained to me the reason why that happened.

- Why you didn't talk about other things? - John asked

- Because this is more interesting that my trip. - Chris said

- Really? - John asked with sarcasm - Don't say to me that you didn't sleep with any girl  
- Your story still more interesting. - Chris said - C'mon man! Don't say to me that you like her.

- She's a TNA girl and Eric Bischoff's daughter. - John said - The only person that will like her will be a…

John was interrupted by the belt that rang.

- Save by the belt! - Matt said - Why this always happen?

- I'm a lucky person. - John said - Wait! No, I'm not a lucky person I'm a person with timing.

- Very funny! - Randy said

- We only have more three months until the Christmas! - Stacy said - Thank god!

- Who will go to the Halloween party? - Maria asked

- I go! - Trish said - And with lucky Chris will invite me!

- Chris? - Amy asked joking - What happened with Carlito?

- I close the closet! - Trish said with a smiled - Chris is always for me and I don't need a closet for that.

- We are happy for you. - Torrie said - And you Amy?

- No - she said

- Why not? - Trish said

- I will go with Matt to North of Carolina, in that week. - she said - Did you forget that we have a week without classes?

- Never - Candice said with a smile -So, you will know your future parent-in-law?

- Don't tell me that I will marry with Matt without know! - Amy said with sarcasm

- Someday…- Candice said - Someday.

- Will you go Torrie? - Stacy asked

- I think so. - Torrie said

- Do you know who called to her yesterday? - Maria said very quickly without giving chance to Torrie to stop her - Billy!

- And you talked with him? - Stacy asked

- A little. - Torrie said

- Like two hours. - Maria said and Torrie looked to her a little mad

- Will you forgive him? - Stacy said. Torrie didn't answer only looked to Stacy - I don't believe! You already forgive him? Torrie he slept with other woman! How could you be so stupid? Don't you see that he only want a secure port anything more! He will make the same thing again!

- That was I that suffer don't you! - Torrie said a little angry with Stacy - I believe in him and you should be happy for me.

- Why? - Stacy said - Because you believe in the lies that he told to you?

- I love him! - Torrie said - Don't you see? You never loved anyone, you have an ice heart. Why you make this always! Is my life and you haven't the right to interfere. Why you don't disappear, the things were must easy when you were in the TNA!

- If is that you want I will not interfere. - Stacy said very angry - See you…Well, I will not see you because I'm disappearing from you life.

* * *

_Melina has green hair and Kristal lost her shirt...That was one of my favourites parts!!!!_


	10. This Can't Be Happening

**Hi! I'm back with one more chapter! Hope you enjoy it**

**Note: I was without imagination when I wrote this chapter!**

* * *

It was Friday night and Stacy went to the Night Club. She entered in there without any of her friends. She saw Melina in a table and walked to her.

- I'm here! - Stacy said - And I'm ready to kick your ass!

- My ass? - Melina said with sarcasm and then looked to a guy - No, my dear you will kick his ass!

Stacy looked to the person that Melina was looking, that was one of her friends, Chris Masters.

- I think that you already know Masters. - Melina said with a malicious smile - He is your opponent. Hope that you win!

- You must joking…Do you think that I'm going to enter in that ring with him… - Stacy said but then remembered that she needed to fight against the person that Melina choose. She entered in the ring and looked to Chris a little scared "Why I think that I will pass my weekend in the hospital?" she thought to herself "Or I will die? What would happen if I quit from the match? I think that couldn't be worse than this…"

- To all the presents…- Melina started with a mean smile - Chris Masters the Masterpiece and tonight the challenger will be our teacher's daughter Stacy Keibler! I hope you don't be to much hurt

The referee, that was one of the WWE students, entered in the ring and the belt rang.

* * *

- Why are we going to this place? - Matt asked to Amy

- Because she needs our help. - Amy said kissing him in the lips

- But, why us? - Chris asked

- Because Maria is in a date, Torrie and Stacy don't talk with each other. - Trish answered - We don't know were Candice and Randy are and I think that the last person in the earth that would help Stacy is John. And he went to visit his family. We are the only that were at home without anything to do.

- Wait a second. - Matt said to Trish and she looked to him - I and Amy where in a date when you called us.

- Ok, me and Chris where the only that didn't have anything to do. - Trish said

- Don't worry - Amy said kissing him one more time - We will be one week together.

The four entered in the club and then looked around trying to found out where Stacy was but didn't see her.

- Melina is over there - Chris said and the four walked to her

- Where is she? - Trish asked to Melina

- I think that if you want to help her you arrived a little later. - Melina said locking to them with a malicious smile

- You are a bitch - Amy said to Melina - And a coward! Why you didn't have the courage to face her?

- I have courage. - Melina said very quickly - But you know, I didn't want to break a nail!

- Where is she? - Trish asked

- I don't know - Melina said - She was very bad last time that I saw her. Go to the backstage, you can find her.

The four walked to the backstage and Trish and Amy entered in the locker. In there the two saw Stacy sat on the floor.

- So what happened? - Trish asked

- Anything. - Stacy said - What are you two doing here?

- We came to see you. - Amy said

- See me? - Stacy said - I thought that we only talked because Torrie was my friend.

- Why you thought that? - Trish said - You are our roommate and you are one of the most incredible girls that I know.

- Yeah - Amy said - And you only said to Torrie the things that we wanted say. And because of you Trish interrupted my date with Matt.

- Really? - Stacy asked surprise and looked to Trish

- Yeah. - Trish said - I thought that you needed us here. So, what happened?

- Melina putted me in a match with one of her friends. - Stacy started - Next thing that I remember I was here in this locker…I would have quit and stayed at home but by the rules I would be punished, and would be something worse than a match with a guy bigger than me.

- Don't worry, Melina will receive our payback! - Amy said

- Can we get out of here? - Trish asked with a smile

- Sure - Stacy said and the three walked out from the locker

* * *

That was Sunday night and Stacy decided took a walk in the school park. During her walk she founded someone making the same way than her.

- Wasn't suppose you be in your parents' house? - Stacy asked when saw him at her front

- I backed soon - John answered - Do you know what time is? Isn't suppose you be in your room?

- There are only 11 p.m - Stacy said - Do you want make me company?

- How are you so nice? - John asked to her suspicious - You aren't thinking to do anything wring, right? Because I don't want more problems to my side

- Cena, I really don't want to yell to you! I'm only being nice - Stacy answered trying to not start discussing with him

- Fine - John said and the two started walking by the park side by side - So, what happened this Friday?

- Anything important - Stacy lied and then showed a little smile - And your parents, thinking that you will be a father?

- Yeah! - John answered joking - I prefer a boy, and you?

- I don't know - Stacy said - What do you think about twins? A boy and a girl!

- I like that - John said - I choose the girl's name.

- You? - Stacy asked with curisosity - What kind of name are you thinking?

- What about Marie? - John asked with a smile - Do you like?

- That is my middle name - Stacy said

- I know that! - John said - I know a lot of things about you

- A lot of things? - Stacy asked surprise - What kind of things?

- That you hate worms! - John said - And you hate me!

- I think that that is very easy to know that i hate worms - Stacy said smiling - And I don't hate you, I only like to make your life a hell! I like you make freak out1

- It is I that make you freak out! - John said - And don't interrupted me because I know more things about you…I know that you like peanut butter but hate eat it without chocolate, that is something very strange. During two months I never understand why you like that! You must be the only person in the world who likes that!… and you you like take walks during the night speciality when you can see the moon. I know that you have three kinds of smiles.

- Three kinds of smiles? - Stacy asked confuse "How he knows all this about me?" she thought with a smile remembering the first things he said to her

- Yeah - John answered - One when you are happy when you really feel happy, one when you are angry, that is the one that I see the most part of the time and the last one, that is the most pretty of all, the one that you are making now.

- What kind of smiled I'm making now? - Stacy asked

- A surprise smile - John answered - A confuse smile.

- So, in four months you have found all that things about me? - Stacy asked smiling

- I needed to observe you to know the way to make pranks to you! And I learnt this is two months - John said - Do you want me to take you to the dorm?

- I passed my weekend in there - Stacy said - Now, I only want take a walk.

- Well, I think that I can take a walk with you, during some more time - John said and the two walked during hours talking about their family and she talked about her old school - You really made that to the poor guy?

- Yeah - Stacy said - That was his fault, he tried to sleep with me.

- I need know the guy that wanted to sleep with you - John said joking - And I will give to him a glasses to see you better!

- You think that I'm ugly? - Stacy asked - That was the first thing that you thought when saw me?

- I think that you don't want to know what I thought when saw you first! - John answered. She stopped walking and looked to him front to front and smiled - I will tell but if you slap me…

- I will not slap you! - Stacy said - I promise!

- I thought: "That girl has got the prettiest smile that I ever saw!" and I was walking to go talk with you and the only thing that was in my mind was "I will make a jerk figure!" - John answered to her and saw that she was looking to him very surprise and confuse

- Why you never told me that? - Stacy asked

- I founded that you weren't beautiful - John said

- Thanks! - Stacy said and punched him in his arm

- You said that you wouldn't hit me - John said

- No, I said that I would not slap you. - Stacy said and was punching him in the other arm when he grabbed her hand

- That isn't funny! - John said laughing

- For you! - Stacy said and hit him again in his arm and ran away. He followed her and grabbed her for her waist and pushed her to him. The two were laughing, and she looked to his blue eyes - I like your eyes.

- And I like your smile! - John said. Their faces were front-to-front and their lips started getting close. Without any of them notice, their lips touched. Stacy felt something different in relation of all her other kisses. He pushed her close to him, and she didn't refuse. She putted her arms around his neck and felt his hands in her back. When the two stopped to breathe he looked to her - Sorry! - he said and looked to her waiting for any reaction

- I need to go! - Stacy said without know what to do and then walked away from there and left him looking to her.

"You kissed the boy, that you swear making the life a living hell!" she thought to herself "And you almost make out with him! What is happening with you?"

* * *

Monday morning…

"What did that kiss mean?" Stacy thought to herself while was entering in the bathroom. When she entered in there saw that only Torrie was in there

- Good morning! - Stacy said and Torrie looked to her

- We need to talk! - Torrie said very quickly and didn't give the chance to Stacy say something - You are right! Billy slept with other woman and I saw him! He said to me that I was only a secure port!

- Really? Didn't anyone say that to you? - Stacy said with sarcasm

- Sorry! - Torrie said - Sorry, about what I said to you!

- Don't say sorry! - Stacy said - Because I shouldn't mess in your life. We are only friends.

- You should mess in my life. - Torrie said and hugged Stacy- Because we are best friends

- Now, that we are friends I need tell you something that happened last night…- Stacy said and when was trying to tell to Torrie what happened last night between her and John, Candice and Maria entered in the bathroom and looked to the two surprise.

- So, you two are friends again? - Candice asked

- No! - Torrie said with a big smile - We are best friends

- That is very cool! Now, Torrie is the rumour true? - Maria asked - We need to know. You need to confirm that to us.

- Yes, Torrie we heard some rumours this weekend and we need to know if they are truth. - Candice asked

- If you heard that I'm dating other person, that could be truth - Torrie said

- You are dating other person? - Stacy asked surprise - Who is?

- That was something that I need to tell you. - Torrie said - I need know if you will not get angry with me?

- Angry with you? - Stacy asked - Why?

- Because she is dating John! - Maria said

- Really? John Cena? - Stacy asked putting a fake smile on her face and thought that she almost told her that kissed him last night - I'm not angry with you, I'm happy for you…

- Really? - the three asked at the same time

- Yeah! - Stacy said felling something inside- Since when are you dating with him?

- Since Friday - Torrie said - That happened when he was living to his parent's houses. He was strange and wanted to ask me something and I kissed him

- All the boys are strange! - Candice said - Speciality when want to ask a girl out or something like that. Now, tell to us the history since the beginning.

Torrie started talking and Stacy was looking to her "Why are you feeling so sad? She is dating John! For god sake, is JOHN! C'mon Stace act like your self, you don't feel…Oh my god! I'm felling jealous, but why? I don't like him and last night that was something that wasn't suppose to happen! He kissed me and is dating Torrie! If someone saw it…Why he kissed me dating Torrie? This can't be happening." Stacy thought o herself

- And that is what happened! - Torrie said with a big smile and looked to Stacy - Stacy are you here? - she asked and saw Stacy looking to her confuse - Stace!

- Yes? - Stacy asked

- You live in the earth not in the moon! - Torrie said

- Moon! - Stacy whispered remembering what John said to her last night. The other three laughed looking to her. Anyone of them had time to ask anything to her because Trish and Amy entered in the bathroom.

- Is true that you are dating John? - Trish asked and Torrie started telling the story again and this time Stacy was listening her with attention.

* * *

Stacy, Maria and Candice were walking to their class in the morning

- Do you believe in this? - Maria asked - I thought that he liked me

- He invited you to a party, last year! He invited you because you were the one that didnd't have anyone to go - Candice said - And you are seeing someone, so I think that John can stay with Torrie.

- I never thought that they would date - Maria said

- That is true. - Candice said - So, Stacy what are you thinking about your best friend dating your worst enemy?

- I think that they are perfect to each other. - Stacy said and next joked - I know that John is worst than Billy but I will not mess in her life.

- Hey girls! Wait! - John and Randy yelled. Stacy looked to John and felt nervous and at the same time very angry.

- I will go to the bathroom! - Stacy said and walked to the bathroom. When John and Randy arrived Stacy was entering in the bathroom.

- Congratulations. - Maria and Candice said to John that was looking to Stacy

- For what? - John asked taking the eyes from Stacy and looked to the girls confuse

- You and Torrie! - Randy whispered to his best friend

- Oh, about that thanks! - John said entering in the classroom with Randy, Maria and Candice.

* * *

Stacy entered in the bathroom and in there saw Melina, Kristal and Jillian.

- Hey Stacy! - Melina said - Did you like your Friday? I loved mine, do you know why? Because someone kicked you ass!

Stacy didn't say anything and looked to the mirror. "Ok, why you looked to him and felt…This can't be happening! Isn't suppose you fall in love for him…speciality now that he is dating with Torrie!"

- Teacher's daughter? - Kristal said joking - Are you in the earth or happened anything last night?

- What? - Stacy asked looking to Kristal concern "This can't be happening!" she thought to herself

- We know that you like take walks in the middle of the night. - Jillian said

- You see, Stacy you are a bitch like us. - Melina said - You kissed your best friend boyfriend?

- You are like us! - Jillian said - A bitch.

- I'm not like you! - Stacy said

- No, that is true! - Melina said and the other two looked to her confuse - You are worst, very worst! We can see that you are a home breaker!

- You are a slut! - Kristal said

- You are the other! - Jillian said. Stacy walked out from the bathroom and left the others laughing.

* * *

Stacy entered in her classroom and walked to Maria's side. - What is happening? - Stacy asked

- We are making pairs! - Maria said - I covered you for the teacher

- Thanks! - Stacy said with a smile. The teacher was in her front and she picked up one paper from a box - My pair is Punk - Stacy whispered to Maria that was picking her paper

- Change with me! - Maria said with a big smile and Stacy gave to her, her paper.

- Who is yours? - Stacy asked when Maria started walking to her partner

- I don't know! - Maria answered and sat at Punk's side

Stacy opened the paper and looked to him very concern "This can't be happening!" she thought to herself and looked to John "Why I changed the paper?"

- Miss Keibler, can you go to you partner side? - the teacher asked. Stacy didn't answer only walked to John's side and sat at his front.

- If you hurt Torrie I will hurt you! - Stacy said to him very quickly - You can't hurt her because she already suffered too much with Billy. Please don't make the same mistakes that he done with her. Now, can we make the lab thing without change a word? - John didn't say anything. - Good!

- Thanks for come to hour class! - the teacher said to Melina and Kristal that were entering in the room. The two looked to Stacy and laughed passing for her

- Don't try to tell us that you aren't! - Melina said passing behind Stacy.

- What is happening? - John asked confuse

- Anything. - Stacy said looking to the book and remembering what Melina and her friends told to her "I'm not that!" she thought to herself

- Keibler! - John said - Talk with me!

- About what? - Stacy asked - About you dating Torrie, my best friend?

- About last night? - John asked and she looked to him - I need to tell you again sorry, about that! I'm really sorry!

- You are sorry? - Stacy whispered - Do you think that is easy for my to look to Torrie knowing that I kissed her boyfriend? You cheat on her with me!

- Stace I'm really sorry about that, I really don't know what happened with my to make what I did last night - John said - Can we make the things back to the normal?

- Yeah! - Stacy said very quickly - But promise me that you will not hurt Torrie?

- I will not hurt her! - John said - I swear!

* * *

Stacy was in the physical education class with Trish. Stacy had been paired with Melina and the two were training moves with each other.

- Is good idea you give up! - Melina said when was making a move to Stacy

- Why? - Stacy asked with sarcasm - Do you really think that you can make me give up?

- I can make you give up! - Melina said - I only need go talk with Torrie

- She would never believe in you. - Stacy said

- C'mon, you are looking a real bitch! - Melina said - Give up or I will tell to all the school that you cheat in your best friend!

- I will not give up! - Stacy said

- C'mon we know that you are tuff! - Melina said - But we know that to you the friends are more important. And you don't want to lose Torrie and losing Torrie will make you lose all your friends.

Stacy looked one more time to Melina very angry.

- I don't believe that you give up! - Trish said entering in the locker room with Stacy

- She was hurting me! - Stacy lied sitting in one of the banks. - I don't want pass my time in the hospital.

- I have sure that she wasn't hurting you. - Trish said - The only thing that Melina can hurts is herself

- Forget that! - Stacy said - I really don't want know about that. I need take a shower.

Trish looked to her surprise.


	11. I don't Know

Thanks to everyone for read this story...Chapter 11 is here...

* * *

- I will wear an angel costume. - Maria said when Trish and Stacy arrived to the lunch table

- I already told you this: I will not go to the Halloween party. - Amy said - I and Matt will leave in the night to North of Carolina

- I'm thinking in a Catwoman costume! - Candice said - Very sexy and Randy will love. You, Trish…What will you wear?

- Super women! - Trish said - I like that costume and most important I will go with Chris to the party.

- Have you back? - Torrie asked

- I don't know but in the end of the party I will know. - she said with a big smile - So, what will you wear?

- I think that I will use a cheerleader costume - Torrie said - I know that isn't anything new but that is the only thing that I can really use. You Stace, what do you will use?

- What do you think about a bitch costume? - Melina asked behind her

- Sorry, but I don't want to look like you. - Stacy asked - So, and you? What do you think about a witch costume? Wait, you use that mask all days.

- Or you can wear a slut one! - Melina said. John, Matt and Randy arrived to there in that moment - Do you know, if you use that costume you can make all the things that you costume do, but this time anyone will get mad at you. For example you can **kiss** anyone that you want that **I will not tell**, but after the midnight you can be sure that **all the persons will know**. (Note: I didn't know what to write)

- I know that I'm stupid but what you are saying don't have any sense. - Maria said confuse. John looked to Melina and next o Stacy, and then founded what the two were talking about.

- Thanks for the advice. - Stacy said without a smile - I will make sure that the first person that I will kiss will be your boyfriend.

- That is you speciality! - Melina said and leaved with her friends.

- What is she talking about? - Torrie asked confuse

- I really don't know - Stacy said angry - I need go to the detention.

- I will go with you! - John said and the two leaved the room. Any of them said a word and entered in the detention room.

- What is this? - the teacher Long asked - You two entered in this room without a word. What happened?

- Period time. - she said with sarcasm and sat in her seat. John sat at her said

- That is too much information for me. - Teddy said

- The professor asked! - Stacy said very mad

- Why Melina said what said? - John asked

- Because she saw you kissing me! - Stacy whispered - Now, can we forget this? I don't want hurt Torrie.

- I will not destroy your friendship. - John said - Because I date with that girl and the most important what happened other day was a mistake a big mistake.

- Yeah! - Stacy said - The biggest mistake of my life

- Yeah. I really don't know what happened to I kiss you! - he said - I lost my mind because I think that I would never kiss you.

- And I'm sure that I was drunk to accept your kiss! - she yelled and all the persons looked to her. Teddy looked to the two and smiled. She blushed and until the end of the detention didn't open her mouth.

- And this is the end of the detention. - Teddy said looking to Stacy and John - And the lesson of today is? The line between the love and the hate is very thin.

- Shut up! - the two said walking out of the room

- You made nice. - John said

- Shut up! - she said very angry - You are so stupid!

- Thanks! - John said with sarcasm - If I remember you yelled that we kissed each other in the front of all them!

- Because you…- she started but didn't end her sentence because John leaved her to - Where are you going?

- I still make part of the team. - John said and started walking to the football stadium. She looked to him very angry and walked to the dorm.

* * *

- Stupid, asshole…- Stacy said when was entering in the dorm. In there was Candice and Trish - Jerk!

- What happened? - Candice asked looking to Stacy

- Candice she was in the punishment and who was in the punishment with her? - Trish said - John! - she and Candice said to the same time

- You know that he is dating Torrie? - Candice asked

- Yeah! - Stacy said - But I will not change my opinion about him I will stay the same bitch, to that idiot, jerk… I don't have words

- What happened? - Trish asked

- Anything! - Stacy yelled and walked out from the room

- Something very wrong happened this time! - Trish said. She and Candice looked to each other

* * *

- I can't handle her anymore! - John said to his friends in the end of the train

- You are dating with her only five days! - Randy said - What do you think that will happen you two arrive to the two months?

- Do you really think that is talking about Torrie? - Matt asked with sarcasm to Randy - And about that, you pass more time talking about Stacy that you pass talking about Torrie!

- What you want say with that? - John asked very angry

- Yes, Matt what do you want say with that? - Nitro asked behind John

- If I remember anyone called you! - John said - So, get out of here

- If I remember I'm your captain! - Nitro said - So, is Torrie great or is half great?

* * *

- So, is Melina a slut or a bitch? - John said - Wait a second, this one is easy she is the two things!

- Very funny John! - Nitro said with a little smile - But if you look around are the Torrie panties that are in all the dorms!

John didn't answer he started picking up his things. Matt and Randy looked to him confuse

- Don't will you say something? - Matt asked. John looked to Matt and next to Nitro and saw Mercury whispering something to Nitro's ear that smiled

- Hey Cena! - Nitro said - Your friends have reason don't you will defend your girlfriend? Wait, is that involved with what happened Sunday night?

- Is good idea you shut up your mouth because if you continue I swear that you will not pass that door without a black eye. - John said. Nitro walked to John and whispered

- I need the phone of her you know? I think that would have better panties than Torrie. You know, her kiss is very sweet? Who was her that peace of meat, oh I remember….- but before he could say the name John walked to him and punched him.

A big fight started between the two. Matt and Randy grabbed John and walked out of the locker with him. - Never more say that about her! - John yelled in the end

- John, you know how defend a girl! - Randy said and next leaved John with Matt - I will see Candice

- Are you crazy or what? - Matt asked - You can be expulse!

- I don't know what happened! - John said - He said something that pissed me!

- About Torrie? - Matt asked and the two started walking to the dorms

- About who? - John asked very quickly and seeing the mistake that made - Yeah, about her…

- What the hell he told to you? - Matt asked and stopped walk - He wasn't talking about Torrie! You have your chance to hit him when he talked about Torrie, he said something to you that made you so angry! What was?

- ANYTHING! - John yelled to Matt - Anything! He didn't say anything to me.

- I know you John! - Matt said.

- Forget that! - John said - That isn't a big deal.

- Yes it is! - Matt answered and the two started walking again to the dorms - Do you like Torrie? - John didn't answer - John, do you like Torrie?

- I don't know! - John said finally

- You don't know? - Matt asked surprise - You date with her and you don't know?

- I was sure that I liked her but…- John started - I don't know anymore!

- You need tell her! - Matt said

- I can't! - John said - I will hurt her, and I can't hurt her.

- You will hurt her doing this! - Matt said and the two entered in the dorm. Matt putted his things on the floor and walked to the door again - I will see Amy and when I back is good idea you have decided your mind.

When Matt leaved the room, John's mobile phone rang and he answered - Yes, I will go with you.

* * *

Review please...


	12. TNA

Stacy was walking by the town. She was walking to TNA high school. When she arrived there, she started looking around and entered in the school. She walked to the school balconies and waited for the bell ring. Some minutes later three girls appeared in there and smiled when saw Stacy. The four hugged each other.

- We miss you! - Gail said with a big smile

- They let you enter? - Jackie asked surprise

- This is Stacy she can enter here without anyone sees her! - Christy said - So, do you like your new school?

- Yeah, is cool. - she answered - I only have to see my father all the days, but I'm fine in there.

- Tell to us all the news! - Gail said and two boys walked to there

- What is doing the blonde hair here? - one of them asked. That was Andrew, or Test to the friends.

- Visited the friends. - she said and hugged him and the other boy that was Jay.

- Girl, please I have a girlfriend. - Jay said joking and looked to Jackie

- Don't worry baby, I will not say anything! - Jackie said with smile - Because I know that Stacy is the last girl that will steal the friend's boyfriend.

With this words Stacy lost her smile and remember John and Torrie. "I would never do that to Torrie. I made him promise that never would hurt her!" she thought to herself.

- Stace, are you here? - Christy asked

- Yeah! - Stacy said putting a smile in her face - What you will you do this night?

- We are thinking going to a bar where some bands will play. - Gail said

- Do you want come with us? - Test invited

- Yeah, sure! - Stacy said

- So, you come with us, because we aren't going with those clothes. And you need change your clothes too - Jackie said and kissed Jay - See you later!

- I don't have other clothes! - Stacy said

- If I remember we wear the same size and you let some clothes in your old room - Gail said - So, come with us!

* * *

- They already pass twenty-five minutes, and they still change clothes. - Jay said

- Don't worry baby we are here! - Jackie said and the four girls appeared.

- You look beautiful! - Jay said - Now can we go? He will be late!

- Yes, we can! - Jackie said.

- Who is that girl? - Jay asked joking looking to Stacy - What you made with our tomboy?

- Shut up Jay! - Stacy said. She was wearing a black dress to the knees and her hair was curled.

- You remember me the girl that you used to be two years ago - Gail said and Stacy looked to her with a little smile

* * *

- Are you sure that is here? - Torrie asked to John and Trish

- Yeah! - the two said - For the last time is here that Chris said that would play with his band.

- In this place? - Torrie asked one more time when they entered

- You came! - Chris said and walked to their side - I'm so happy for you come. Follow me I will take your three to your seat.

* * *

- So, that is, Jay came talk with me and invited me to go out with him. - Jackie said when the four sat waiting for they drinks. - Next day, we were dating.

- There you have your drink! - Jay said and gave one drink to Jackie and to the others

- Thanks! - the four said

- So, any boyfriend? - Gail asked to Stacy

- Do you think? - Stacy asked with sarcasm and looked to stage - I know that guy!

- Who? - Test asked

- The one that is singing! - Stacy said - Is Chris Jericho!

- He is from WWE! - Christy said with sarcasm

- I'm a WWE student, or do you forget? - Stacy asked with the same sarcasm. In the end of the song Chris picked up the micro

- This song was to my dear Patricia! - he said and looked to Trish that was smiling

- Trish must be very happy! - Stacy said with a smile

- You talk with all of them? - Gail asked

- Trish is my roommate. - Stacy said - Is very difficult do not talk her.

- We are only saying! - Christy said - You don't need be mad!

- I'm not mad. - Stacy said and putted a smile in her face - I will pick up a drink and already back.

She walked to the bar.

- Hi, Keibler! - John said behind her

- I come here to not see your ugly face, so please leave me alone - she said

- You come with your TNA friends. - John said - Do you know that is cheating on WWE high school?

- Like you cheated on Torrie? - Stace asked

- Keibler, you cheated on her too. - he said - If I remember you didn't push me away

- In my mind I would never think that you would kiss me! - she yelled

- Why you don't forget that? - he said - That wasn't special for you! That wasn't special for me! That was a mistake!

- I can't forget that because I can lose my best friend! - she said very mad - Don't you like Torrie?

- I know you very well to know that this isn't because Torrie! - he said

- You know me too much well! - she said - You know my three kinds of smiles or that I like take walks during the night.

- Stop being such a slut! - John said very angry

- I'm not that! - she yelled and slapped him - I can be anything but I'm not a slut! I'm not what Melina said that I was

He tried say sorry to her but she had already walked to their friends table. - I need go away! - she said - Nice see all of you!

- Isn't for anything but I think that I saw a tear in her eye? - Gail said concern

- Stacy crying? - Christy said - That is impossible. Is rare she crying, very rare

- Is better we follow her. Jay, Test stay here this will be girls talk. - Jackie said and Gail and Christy followed her.

* * *

- Stace wait! - she heard a male voice and that man grabbed her arm - Please, wait!

- Don't you already made too much for a night! - she asked crying

- I'm so sorry! - he said - I don't know what is happening with me!

- In these last days the only things that you know say is "I'm sorry" - she said cleaning her eyes

- I should know that to you the most important is a friendship. - John said - I should know that saying sorry to you isn't enough but the only thing that I can say is I'm sorry! - he said and hugged her

- Stop saying I'm sorry! - she said putting her head in his chest

- I can say that you are pretty this night! - he said with a smile - You aren't ugly like the others days.

- Thanks! - she said with a little of sarcasm but next she was more serious - Thanks!

- All for my best friend girlfriend! - John said and kissed her forehead. She felt something passing for her spinal and butterflies in her belly. - You look cold! - he said and gave to her his jacket - You will be fine, right?

- Thanks - she said and started walking - I will be fine I only need your jacket.

- See you tomorrow. - he said and entered in the bar again when three girls passed by his side

- Stace! - the three yelled to the same time. She looked behind and smiled to her friends.

- Are you fine? - Gail asked

- I'm now! - Stacy answered - I will back to my dorm. I call you later.

- We will go with you! - Christy said - And don't say that isn't a good idea because we will not left you walking alone, in the night

- Ok! - she said and the four started walk to WWE dorm

- Nice jacket! - Jackie said joking - Is yours? - Stacy didn't answer only smiled

* * *

Please review... 


	13. Next Day

Hi! I'm back...hope you like this three new chapters

Thanks for the reviews...

* * *

Next day in the detention…

John was already in the detention room when Stacy entered in there.

- You are late! - Teddy said to her but she ignored him - You don't have a word?

- No in the mod. - she said joking and sat at John's side - There you have your jacket! Thanks!

- That wasn't anything. - he said putting a little smile in his face. Teddy looked to the two and smiled 

- So, Chris won? - Stacy asked

- No! - John said - But a producer went talk with him and his band.

- Good for them! - she said. Ten minutes later the coach appeared in the detention with all the football players. 

- What is happening? - Teddy asked confuse looking to them 

- Some of the players need know how to get better. - the coach said - So, I think that one day in the detention will be good for them

- For me! - Teddy said - I was tired to see the same face here all the weeks!

- Thanks! - John and Stacy said to the same time with sarcasm

- You two are getting well with each other? - Teddy said joking with the two - Now, you say the sentences to the same time! 

- Very funny! - she said

- Sorry, I forget that you aren't in the mod! - he said and them looked to the coach - You can left your boys here, that will be funny! 

Nitro and his friends sat in the back of the room. Matt and Randy sat at John's side and the rest of the team in the middle of the room.

- So, what can we do here? - Randy asked

- Talk! - John and Stacy said to the same time

- Talk? - Randy asked - You two don't argue?

- We do that too! - the two said again to the same time

- Stop saying what I'm saying! - she said

- I'm not saying what you are saying. - John said - You are saying what I'm saying

- No, I'm not! - she said - If I remember I'm the thinker so, is you that are saying the same things that I!

- It is you! - John said

- I really like the detention! - Teddy said looking to the two - You two make my afternoons very happy.

- This happen all the afternoons? - Matt asked surprise - I thought that the two would be tired to pass all the day arguing…

- Yes Mr Hardy! - Teddy said - And like you saw started with a stupid things

- There aren't stupid things! - Stacy said

- Yes they are! - John said - We are arguing because we said the same words at the same time

- I'm arguing? - she said - You are arguing!

-No, you! - he say

- No, it's you! - she said 

- It' s you!

- No, it's you!

- Mr Cena, please let the lady win! - Teddy said

- She is not a lady! - John said

- Jezz, thanks. - Stacy said with sarcasm - I didn't know that I was a man. Thanks for telling me.

- Anyone have a camera? - Randy asked joking

- For what? - John and Stacy asked to the same time and looked to each very angry. Matt and Randy laughed.

- You can go! - Teddy said. When they where leaving the room Mercury walked to Stacy's side and throw her things to the floor.

- Look out! - she yelled

- I'm so sorry! -he said and picked up her things - I'm so sorry about this.

- Don't worry! - she said and putted a smile in her face

- I think that we never have been presented. - Mercury said putting a smile in his face - Johnny Mercury, to the friends.

- Stacy Keibler. - she said and shacked his hand 

- Wasn't suppose you be Stacy Bischoff? - he asked confuse

- My mother doesn't like the name Bischoff. - she said. John looked to the two and his smile disappeared.

- John! Can we go? - Matt asked - Randy already gone!

- Only a second! - John said and walked to Stacy' side - Sorry for interrupting but Keibler, Torrie wants talk with you.

- About what? - she asked

- Girls talk? - he said with sarcasm - Do you think that I know?

- Fine know you! - Stacy said to mercury and followed John - So, where is Torrie?

- I don't know! - John said 

- She said to you that wanted talk with me! - she said and them looked to him very angry - I don't believe!

- In what? - John asked

- You don't have the right! - she said very mad - I can talk with the persons that I want! Why you done that?

- Because that is Mercury! - John said - Do you know that he is Melina's friend?

- And? - she said - Some people are different!

- In your dreams. - John said - Do you know what boys like that one make? They slept with the girls and in the next day forget that they exist!

- I was smiling to him! - she said - I wasn't saying that this night would make sex with him!

- Really? - John said very angry - Your smile was indicating that! You should say sorry to me, because I saved you from him

- You are such a baby John! I'm not a slut you know! - she said and leaved John. Matt looked to John and Stacy and laughed

- What? - John asked when the two were walking to the football camp

- Anything! - Matt said laughing - Is better we walk quickly because they are waiting for us. 

- Why you too took so long? - Chris asked looking to Matt and John - I have band practice

- John and Stacy started arguing, again. - Matt said - And was very funny! You should be there!

- What happened? - Randy asked

- That girl is so rude! - John yelled - I save her from Mercury and she didn't say thanks. She walked away like the things were so normal. She is stupid! Something bad could happen with her…Why I even try to help her?

- We are hearing the things that you are saying! - Chris said - And we are liking! So, please can you talk about Torrie?

- She is so stupid! - John said and Chris looked confuse to him 

- John, Torrie is behind you and she is with Mercury! - Matt said and the other two looked confuse to him because any of them were in there

-She just...- Johnsaid veryangry - I have sure that she is already talking with Mercury. - John said - Offering to him one of her panties. She is an idiot…

- Stacy is behind you and she is with Mercury! - Matt said and this time saw John reacting looking behind of him very concern 

- I don't believe! - Chris said - You need broke with Torrie.

- I knew this since you kicked Nitro's face! - Matt said smiling 

- I'm the only one thatis lost in here? - Randy asked confuse

- Don't worry Randy, because I'm lost too! - John said looking to Chris and Matt

- He said something about her? Wasn't? - Matt continued - And you are having a jealous attack! 

- I'm not! - John said very quickly - And I looked behind because I thought that you said Torrie

- Yeah, I said Torrie two minutes before I said Stacy! - Matt said - Why you don't admit? 

- Admit what? - John asked

- That you don't like Torrie! - Chris said - That you are dating her because you have a crush on her not because you are in love with her.

- I'm love with her! - he said very quickly

- No, you aren't! - Matt said - You are in love with Stacy!

- John and Stacy? - Randy said with a smile - That already passed, since the summer camp!

- Randy! - John said looking to him - You are not helping!

- Isn't for anything but I'm the only one that really knows what you two discuss. - Randy said - You two discuss because when you invited her out…

- She didn't have accept? - Chris tried

- No! - Randy said - She accepted but in the end of the date the monitors saw they walkingin the camp after the eleven…I don't know what the monitor said to the two but next day they started arguing and that was the first time that the two went to the detention!

- Really? - Matt asked - So, why when we talk about Torrie we don't have any reaction and when we talk about Stacy you started looking around trying to see her.

- That isn't true! - John said "Thanks god, Randy didn't tell the rest!" he thought to himself remembering the summer camp

- Did you ever hear that between the love and the hate exists a very thin line? - Chris asked

- That is true! - Randy said - Maybe you two like each other and you discuss because is the only way that you two have to show that.

- Guys stop with those stories. - John said - Can we practice this Saturday we have a game!

- You can train! - Matt said - I will take Amy to a walk.

- I will do the same with Candice. - Randy said

- And I will take Trish to the band practice. - Chris said - Why you don't invite Stacy, sorry…Torrie to a date this night?

- Yes, I will invite Sta…Torrie! - John said. The other three laughed and walked away. "You don't love Stace, you don't love Stace, You don't love Tor…you don't love Stacy! C'mon John put this thing in your head!"

* * *

- Who he thinks that is? - Stacy said entering in her bedroom 

- What John made to you this time? - Trish asked

- A boy come talk with me and he lied to me saying that Torrie wanted talk with me! - Stacy said - Now, I can't talk with any boy without his permission?

- You can talk with boys! - Amy said - But John can't see you talking with them.

- I need talk with someone! - Torrie yelled entering in the room very quickly - Something very wrong happened!

- You broke your nails? - Stacy asked with sarcasm

- What is wrong with her? - Torrie asked looking to her confuse

- Forget! - Amy and Trish said at the same time

- Melina came talk with me and she said that had proves that John was cheating one me. - Torrie said. Stacy looked to Torrie very scared

- Really? - she asked concern - And she said who was the girl?

- No, she said that would tell me on the Halloween party. - Torrie said - Do you think that this is true?

"Tell her Stace, tell her! You can't let Melina win this one….No, way I will not tell her!" Stacy thought to herself - Torrie don't worry because I have sure that Melina is lying to you.

Someone knocked the door and Stacy walked to open the door. - Oh, is only you! - she said and closed the door again

- Who is? - Amy asked

- John! - Stacy said 

- Why you done that? - Torrie asked and went open the door

- I came pick up you! - John said - Maria said to me that you were here. And next time that you close the door in my nose you can be sure that you will be locked in a closet during a year!

- So sweet! - Stacy said joking - Torrie no offence but this was the greatest love declaration that I already have. Don't worry I will invited you to the closet too!

- Sorry but I prefer kiss a frog! - John said

- Yeah, I think that, no offence one more time Torrie, but you need kiss something looking like you, disgusting! - Stacy said

- You really want a kiss mine, don't you? - he said with sarcasm

- Is good idea we go! - Torrie said grabbing John's arm and she and John left the others

- What was that? - Trish asked

- We were discussing! - Stacy said and jumped to her bed - And if the people don't are happy don't hear!

- You two yell. - Amy said with sarcasm - So is impossible we don't hear. And that isn't any discuss!

- You were the two flirting with each other! - Trish said. Stacy looked to her and started hearing some music. Amy and Trish walked out of the rooms to their encounters with Matt and Chris.


	14. Halloween Party

Halloween party 

- Can the pirates hurry up?They teacher can't find us here- Matt yelled to John, Chris and Randy when the two were walking to the girls bathroom dorm - And I need to be in the train station at 8 o'clock!

- We are coming! - John said and Matt knocked to the door

- I'm coming! - Amy said kissing Matt - We can go! And you three can enter in there.

- Bye guys! - Matt said and he and Amy started walking out of the dorms

- Will you enter? - John asked to Chris

- Yeah! - he said - The party is in my house I should be there not here.

- You don't need enter anymore! - Trish said appearing in the door - We can go!

- You look great! - Chris said and grabbed her hand and the two walked out to Chris' house

- John, please enter and call them! - Randy said

- Stacy would kill me! - John said - No, away!

- Ok, pair or impair? - Randy asked

- Impair! - John said - 1…2…3! I don't believe! 

- Enter and call them! - Randy said laughing - If Stacy kills you I will bring the flowers for your funeral.

John laughed to Randy and opened the bathroom door and entered. 

- I'm not seeing anything! - John said closing his eyes - And please can you four hurry up? The party is starting.

- Don't worry dear! - Torrie said and gave to him a quick kiss on the lips - I'm ready, Candice is ready, Maria is ready and Stacy is preparing herself, so you can open your eyes.

- Sorry, but I don't want have nightmares with Stacy! - John said with sarcasm and opened the eyes. - You are pretty, Torrie!

- Thanks! - she said wearing her cheerleader costume.

- You shouldn't be here! - Maria said appearing with her angel costume with Candice. In that moment Randy entered

- Hey Randy! - Candice said and walked to his side - What do you think?

- That you are the most pretty woman here, and in all the party! - he whispered to her and she kissed him.

- Do you need a room? - John asked joking

- Shut up! - Randy said laughing

- Keibler, you know that you could use your normal mask? - John yelled - I think that anyone will see the difference. She is wearing a witch costume, right?

- No! - the other three said at the same time

- I'm ready! - Stacy said appearing in there front - You can stop complain! - John looked to her and stayed without reaction. He was looking to her very surprise. She was wearing a black skirt very short, a purple bra with a black tank top to her below and purple wings. - And I'm not a witch, I'm a fairy.

John didn't say anything. - Anybody home? - Stacy asked to him

- I will not waist my words with you! - John said and changed his face - Can we go, or the fairy need more make up?

- What have you said about not waist your words with me? - Stacy said and walked to Maria's said. John didn't answer because Torrie kissed him. The six walked to the party, where Chris and his band were already playing.

John, Torrie, Candice and Randy went dance and Maria walked to C.M. Punk side. Stacy was left alone in the hall enter. 

- Stacy! - Trish yelled seeing her - Come here!

- Hi! - Stacy said - Chris left you alone?

- He went play with his band. - Trish said - So, during an half of hour I will be alone

- Is better stay alone during half hour than all the party! - Stacy answered - If you see the couples in the end of the party, they will be making out and something more.

- So, find someone! - Trish said

- No way! - Stacy said with a little smile - I will not jump for the arms of the next boy that pass on my front.

- C'mon you need someone! - Trish said - I only will be with you during more 25 minutes.

- I will think in that when you leave me! - Stacy said and the two started talking until Chris backed to Trish said - I will leave you two alone. 

- Don't forget what I said! - Trish yelled to Stacy

- What have you said to her? - Chris asked kissing Trish

- To get someone, tonight! - she said

- Is better she doesn't look for anyone in John's front! - Chris said and them saw is girlfriend confuse look

- Can you be more explicitly? - Trish said and Chris looked to her with a little smile "Oh crap!" he thought to himself 

Stacy walked to the drinks side and picked one orange juice.

- Don't you want drink another thing? - Mercury asked in her front

- I don't like drink! - she said with smile - So, where is your pair?

- I don't have one. - he answered - And yours? 

- I don't have one too! - she said

- Don't tell me that John didn't let you come with someone? - he asked

- John isn't my dad! - she said a little mad - If someone had invited my I think that I would accept!

- Why you didn't tell me? - he said - I have sure that I would invited you

- I have a question for you! - she said - You are a Melina friend, why are you talking with me?

- Some of us are different! - he said - And I don't think that you are a bitch like they are always saying. I don't know why, but I think that you are a lovely person!

- I'm a lovely person? - she asked surprise and the two started talking

- I need a drink! - Torrie said to John

- I will pick up one for you! - John said and walked to the drinks area. In there he saw Stacy talking with Mercury. "I will not go there, I will not go there, I will not go there!" he thought to himself but some seconds later he was at her side. - Hey, Mercury!

- What do you want now? - Stacy asked and looked to John that was behind her - Why don't go make out with Torrie?

- I don't believe that you are talking with him again! - John said - Don't you think that something bad could happen?

- Is better, I go! - Mercury said and touch in Stacy's shoulder. John looked to him confuse and backed to look to Stacy very mad. 

- Thanks, John! - Stacy with sarcasm and a little mad - Tell my why I can' talk with any guy?

- You can't talk with anyone that makes part of Melina's gang! - John said

- Can you stop! - Stacy said - I'm not a baby John! I know to make my own chooses and I know what is better for me!

- No you don't! - he said

- And you know? - she asked - Do you know what is better for me? So, please tell me!

- I don't have time for this! - he said and walked away. Stacy looked to him one more time and picked her drink and walk to the outside.

"Why he is doing this?" she thought to herself very angry "He is with Torrie! Why he doesn't leave me? I have the same right to found someone! Why he doesn't let me found someone? No, that can't be true Stace, that isn't true, forget that….I will not forget this. I will go talk with him!" she finished her drink and entered again in the house.

She looked to John and saw him dancing and kissing Torrie. "Stupid guy! Be happy with her and let me alone!" She sat in the couch and stayed looking to Torrie and John. She was felling very angry and at the same time jealous. "I can't feel this, I can't! He is the guy that I hate! The most stupid person in this world! I can't be in love with him!" she thought to herself, "I can't!" her head was yelling.

During one hour she stayed looking to the two and them she saw the two walking to the second floor of the house. "I need get out of here!" she thought to herself and started walking out of the house. 

"Ok, he is dating your best friend. Is very normal that when two persons date sleep together. But I can't image John and Torrie together that isn't normal! I'm freaking out! The only thing that I need is a good night of sleep! Yes, with that all will back to the normal again!" she thought to herself when arrived to the dorms "This night only gets worst if Melian tells Torrie that I'm the girl"

* * *

- I need your help! - Maria said entering in Stacy's room that was in her bed 

- Be quickly because I didn't sleep anything! - she asked putting a little smile in her face "Why I passed all the night thinking in John?" she thought to herself

- You look a mess! - Maria said surprise - What happened with you?

- Anything! - Stacy said - So, what you need for me?

- Is true that you had been a cheerleader? - Maria asked very quickly - Is because I need that you cover me this weekend in TNA game.

- Why? - Stacy asked with curiosity

- Because the game will be in TNA and I will not be here in the time to go out in a date with Punk! - she said - Please!

- I don't know! - Stacy said - Go to TNA with WWE?

- Please! - Maria cried - I need that you do this for me!

- Maria, this isn't a good idea. - Stacy said

- C'mon you will see your old friends. - Maria said - Maybe your old boyfriend?

- I don't have an old boyfriend! - Stacy said very quickly - And I still thinking that this isn't a good idea. Why you don't ask to Torrie or Trish?

- Because Trish will go out with Chris and Torrie never was a cheerleader! Is because that that she used the cheerleader costume last night - Maria said - Please?

- Fine! - Stacy said - But if anyone asks me why I'm going to the left side and not for the right…

- You have the practice all Thursdays nights! - she said - So, you only have one train before the big game. Bye!


	15. WWE vs TNA

Big Game 

- Candice let me sleep! - Stacy cried in the bus that was going to TNA - They are 8 of morning and is weekend!

- But you are in Maria's place so…- Candice said - You can't sleep!

- I only will sleep until we arrive to TNA…- Stacy said - They are half hour of here!

- Fifteen minutes! - Randy said behind her - And she has right, Candice!

- You can sleep, but she can't sleep! - Candice said to Randy - Because you need be wake this night!

- Too much information! - John and Stacy said to the same time

- You are talking to the same time again! - Randy said joking

- And you are at my side! - John said to Randy - So, is good idea you shut up your mouth!

- I already shut up! - Randy said and the bus stooped 

- No! - Stacy cried and looked to her front

- Please kids, follow me! - the coach said and all the students followed him. When Nitro passed for Stacy pushed her to behind and she fell in John arms

- Look to your front - Stacy said looking to Nitro a little mad

- Sorry! - Nitro said joking

- You know that you aren't so thin! - John said and she looked to him very mad - Can you?

- I'm going! - she said but didn't move

- You didn't move! - John said

- These are my TNA friends! - she said - This will be so funny! And they are coming to here.

- Keibler! - he said - We need go! You know that I need pass my time at Nitro and Mercury side don't you?

- Yeah, and about that thanks! - Stacy said - But what hell will I say to they?

- Hello? - John said - Please can we go?

- You can go! - she said

- So can you let my arms? - he asked

- Can the lovebirds come? - Teddy asked. Stacy and John looked to him very mad and walked out of the bus

- First thing, we aren't love birds! - Stacy said to Teddy - And second thing next time that you say that we are lovebirds…

- Sorry for that! - Candice said and pushed Stacy to her side - Easy down! You need learn how to relax.

- I know relax, but I hate some commentaries! - she said and putted a smile in her face - Now, where need we go?

- To the lockers! - Candice said and the two started walking to there - Oh and we will stay with TNA girls, because someone lost the key.

- I'm fine with that! - she said and the two entered in the locker. Some TNA girls and WWE girls were fighting - What is happening here?

- You are in our locker is that, your WWE girl! - Gail said very quickly without look to Stacy

- If I remember I'm always the bitch, not you Gail…You never learned that! - Stacy said with a little smile. Gail walked to her side with Christy and they pushed her out of the locker - I will back soon!

- What are you doing here? - Gail asked - Isn't suppose you be liking be in the WWE.

- What do you think that the boys will say? - Christy asked

- In this moment they are busy discussing with WWE team. - Stacy said - Can you two easy down?

- What will say Test and Jay? - Christy asked

- We will see! - Stacy said and started walking to the guys' locker. Gail and Christy followed her. Stacy passed for Randy and John's side that were entering in the locker - Don't ask! - she said and entered in the locker in the other side

- Stace, we will not enter! - Gail yelled

- Yes we will! - Christy said and pushed Gail with her with a smile. The two saw Stacy walking very quickly to Test and Jay's side that were looking to her surprises.

- I will not eat anyone! - Stacy yelled and stopped in their front - Have you two any problem if I stay cheerleading for WWE during this game? 

- Why are you asking us that? - Jay asked confuse

- Because some girls think that you will be mad! - Stacy said and looked to Gail and Christy that were walking to her side

- I have right, right? - Gail asked to the two but before they could answer the TNA direct entered in the locker room

- What is happening here? - he yelled to Gail and Christy - What are you two doing here?

- I'm here too! - Stacy said with a big smile - Did you miss me?

- What are you doing here? - he asked

- I'm from WWE! - Stacy said with the big smile - And now we need go!

- You two talk with me later and Miss Stacy I will talk with your teacher! - he said

- You don't need! - she said walking out of the locker - I'm in the detention until the rest of the period. Do you see, I get problems in every place!

- But you can be expel! - Teddy said behind her

- Why? - she said - I didn't make anything this time. I only entered here to go talk with some old friends. And don't forget the times that you already had to put me out from the school. You have one in the bus.

- Please, back to your locker before I done something to you! - Teddy said and Stacy started walking to the girls' locker room. Stacy dressed her costume and walked to Candice's side

- I'm here! - she said with a big smile 

- Had you fun? - she asked

- Yeah, I enter in the boys' locker. - she said and Candice laughed. They walked to John and Randy's side 

- What have you done this time? - John asked to her

- Went talk with some persons. - she said

- Don't you want say with some guys? - John asked

- Yeah! - she said with sarcasm - Feeling jealous?

- Dying! - he joked with her - Don't you see that I'm having a heart attack?

- If someone calls the 911 I kill that person! - Stacy yelled and the persons looked to her - What are you looking?

- A crazy like you! - John said 

- There we go! - Randy and Candice said to the same time and walked out from Stacy and John's side

- Well, looking to you we saw someone liking me! - she said

- Sorry but I'm more pretty! - he said - And I don't try sleep with Melina's friend!

- When I sleep with anyone of them I told you! - she said - I'm thinking this night invited Mercury and Nitro to my room. What do you think about that?

- I don't think anything! - he said

- Sorry about that! - she said - I forget that you never think!

- I learned with you! - he said and she looked to him without any answer - You don't have an answer?

- Shut up! - she said and looked to him very made and then saw Test and Jay walking to Christy and Gail side - Is better don't think with the brain that think another thing!

- What are you talking about now? - he asked

- Anything! - she said very quickly

- Yes, you are! - he said - Now, tell me!

- Do you really want hear? - she said.

- Your attention! - TNA director said with Teddy and the two team coach at their side. All the students looked to them, only Stacy and John continued looking to each other

- Yes, I want to hear! - John said to her - During two days I heard you saying things like that…

- Look, why you put all the boys running way from me? - she asked - You made that and next…

- Next what? - John asked

- Can the lovebirds shut up? - Teddy asked looking to John and Stacy

- We aren't that your, jerk! - the two said to the same time and looked to Teddy. Randy and Candice laughed of the two and some attentions came to them 

- Why Maria didn't come? - Candice whispered to Randy - This would be so much easy

- Sorry! - they said to the same time 

- Orton and Candice stop laughing…You two follow me - Teddy said and walked to their side. John and Stacy followed him to the locker at there side

- Sit and shut up your mouth! - he said and the two sat - You two need to stop whit all this! - he said very serious to the two - Don't you see that this only gives problems to you two? You two, because all this already disrespect me more than once. Do you know that I already have the chance to put you in the detention until the rest of the year? You need learn to have respect for the others and for yourselves! Do you think that is funny see you two passing the most part of the time arguing? No! That isn't anything funny, and some day, one of you will hurt the other. Think is this, sometimes is better stop! And now I'm saying to you two stop! We are in other school, so show to all of them that we aren't a group of assholes! Now, you two you will pass to this door and the next time that you two open the mouth, you Cena will be giving indications to team, to us win this game and you Keibler will be to support your team with the rest of the girls.

John and Stacy looked to each other. - Finish, for today? - she asked and gave her hand to him

- Finish for today! - he said and the two shacked the hand. When the two touched each other this time they felt a kind of chock.

- Now, get out of here, and you make the team win! - Teddy said to the two and looked to John

- Go, go, go, go…- Stacy was saying with the rest of the cheerleaders - You can't do this!

- What have Teddy said to you two? - Candice asked

- Anything important. - she said - But I think that we will never more discuss.

- That would be funny to see! - Candice said

- If they mark, we will win! - Stacy said very happy to Candice

- TNA, will not be very happy! - Candice said 

- I talk with them later. - Stacy said looking to the game and thought in the things that happened "Did he feel the same?" she thought to herself "How could this be happening? I can't be falling in love with him, I can't". Then, she saw Candice and the others jumping - What happened?

- We won! - Candice yelled - We won!

- We won! - Stacy yelled and her and Candice started jumping together. 

- We won! - Randy said kissing Candice in the cheek

- Good game! - Stacy said to Randy. She looked to TNA side and saw her friends sad - I will back very quickly. - she walked to their side - Good, game!

- We lost! - Test said to her - Thanks to your boyfriend team

- He is not my boyfriend! - she said very quickly and lost her smile - Never more say that…Is easiest you be my boyfriend than he!

- Easy girl! - Jay said laughing - Easy! He was joking! Thanks for the words

- That wasn't anything! - she said putting a little smile in her face - I hope that you win your next game. Well, see you guys another day…

- Bye! - the two said to the same time

- That was easier you invited her out than said that the Cena was her boyfriend! - Jay said to Test

- Shut up! - Test said to Jay and the two started walking to the lockers

- I'm tired! - Stacy said entering in the bus - Maria will pay me this one.

- You didn't play! How are you tired? - John asked

- Because I jumped. - she said - And please I don't have forces to argue…

- Same thing here! - John answered and looked to Stacy - Look, I need tell you sorry, about all the things that have happened…I know that is my fault but is your fault too…I only think that we should forget what happened in the summer camp…I don't know who told you that I have made that but I didn't make that…I swear…- he stopped talking and notice that she didn't answer to him. John walked to her front and saw that she had fell asleep - God, John you make god! - he whispered to himself and walked to his place

She opened her eyes and a little smile appeared in her face.

* * *

Note: sorry ifI have soem mistakes...hope you liked 


	16. One week later

New chapter, a big one!

Some time passed since the halloween party, and most important since the end of the game between TNA and WWE, where John made his little confession to Stacy...Hope you like! Thanks for the reviews and thanks to everyone who reads it!Note

Note: wweluver178 please update your story because I really love it!

* * *

One week after the Halloween party

- Hi Stacy! - Melina said entering in the bathroom with her friends

- Why I need see you always here? - Stacy asked and looked to her

- You know…- Melina said - I didn't say anything to Torrie but I can tell…so be nice with me!

- Yes, lady! - Stacy said with sarcasm and when was walking out of the bathroom her mobile phone started rang - Yes?

- Hi, K! - she heard

- Test, what do you want? - she asked very quickly

* * *

- Since when Stace came to see the practices? - Maria asked to Torrie and Candice. The three were seeing the football practice

- Hi girls! - Stacy said and sat at their side

- Why are you so happy? - Torrie asked

- I have a date! - she answered very quickly

- A date? - the three yelled and some persons looked to the four

- Thanks! - Stacy said with sarcasm and saw that some football players were looking to them - Can you three not yell?

- Who is he? - Torrie asked

- You three don't know him! - she answered

- But you can present him to us! - Candice said

- Sorry, but first I need see if it works! - Stacy said and looked to the football camp - So, what team is winning?

- Any because coach is yelling with them! - Maria answered

- What have they done? - Stacy asked with curiosity

- They looked to the balconies! - Candice said with a malicious smile

- I think that I understand! - Stacy said and laughed

- There comes Melina! - Torrie said looking to the girls that were walking to the balconies

- Not her! - Stacy almost whispered and saw that they walking to her side

- What do you want? - Torrie asked to Melina

- Talk with your friend! - Melina answered and looked to Stacy

- What you want with her? - Candice asked confuse

- I don't have anything to talk with you…- Stacy said looking to Melina

- Do you remember that Sunday? You know in the park? - Kristal asked to Melina and the three smile

- Fine! - Stacy said and grabbed Melina's arm and pushed her out of the balconies - What do you want now?

- If you help me in one thing I will shut up my mouth about your kiss…- Melina said and Stacy looked to her with curiosity

- Help you? - she asked surprise - Whit what?

- I need go to TNA - Melina answered to her - And you are the only one that can put me in there!

- Why you want go to TNA? - she asked with curiosity

- Because I need do some things…- Melina said and Stacy continued looking to her waiting for an answer

- Tell me! - Stacy said with a smile

- Fine! - Melina said getting mad - I have to go to a party to go talk with my half sister.

- You have a half sister that studies in TNA? - she asked surprise

- Will you help me or not? - Melina asked

- And you never more talk about me and John? - Stacy asked

- YES! - Melina said and saw a little smile on Stacy's face

- I help you! - she answered and started walking to the balconies and saw that Jillian and Kristal were walking to Melina's side

- What she wanted? - Torrie asked to Stacy

- She broke a nail and said that was my fault! - Stacy said and a little smile appeared in her face

* * *

- What Melina wanted with you yesterday? - John asked to Stacy when the two were in the detention

- Anything of your business! - Stacy answered

- Who is getting out with you? - John answered and Stacy looked to him - I heard the girls yelling yesterday

- Anyone that you know! -she answered

- I know a lot of people from the school! - he said

- Why you want to know? - she asked - To go talk with him, to make him quits?…and for your information you don't know him because he isn't from here

- So is from TNA! - John said

- Cena, this isn't from your business - she said one more time and looked to the window

- I know some guys from TNA! - John said - The most part of them hates me because the football team…

- The most part of TNA students hate WWE students because the prizes that you take from them! - Stacy said

- You should say "us" - he said - Because now you are one of us…

- But I never won anything so…- she said to him and looked to him one more time

- If you say so…- he said - So, he is from the football team?

- I don't need tell you anything! - she said and looked to her clock

- You really like me! - John said with sarcasm

- I'm not seeing if the detention is the end to get out of your side but because I have something to do…- she said

- Your date is today? - he asked

- No and I will not tell you when it is! - Stacy answered - That isn't anything of your business

- I'm trying talk with you…- John said to her - I don't want that you fall asleep like the last time!

- I'm sorry for that! - she said "Is better that you though that I fall asleep that I was wake!" she thought to herself - Have you said something importnant?

- No…- he answered

- Really? - she asked one more time hoping that he said the same thing that in that night

- Yeah! - he answered and saw that she looked again to the window "There goes my opportunity!" he thought to himself. Any of them changed an word until the rest of the detention

- Like see that you two didn't argue today! - Teddy said when the two were walking out of the classroom

- Why you took so long? - Melina asked to Stacy when saw her. She was in the parking lot

- I was in a thing that we can call detention…- Stacy answered - And second I was invited to this party…

- Is today your date? - Melina asked looking to Stacy

- Maybe! - she answered

- You know drive, right? - Melina asked to Stacy and she looked to her surprise

- Yeah…- she said and Melina gave to her the key of the car - You trust in me to drive your car?

- I don't know the way to their house…- she answered and sat on the car - So, drive!

- Fine for me! - Stacy said with a smile and entered in the car too

* * *

- Is this so far? - Melina asked to Stacy half hour later

- We are almost in there! - she said - Who is your sister?

- Why you need to know? - Melina asked

- To ask to them where she is! - Stacy answered - You don't need me only to take you to there you need me to put you talking with her because I have sure that some girls know you and they don't like you!

- Fine! - Melina said and looked to her window

- We arrived! - Stacy said stopping the car in front of a big house - The party is here!

- Finally! - Melina said and the two went out of the car - Who lives here?

- The cheerleaders! - Stacy answered - I lived here!

- You? - Melina asked with sarcasm but Stacy ignored her

- Can you come? - Stacy said - We don't have all night!

- I'm following you! - Melina said and the two walked to the house

- What are you doing here K? - a boy asked seeing Stacy entering in the house

- I'm looking for someone! - she answered and looked to Melina - Name, please!

- Christy Hemme! - she answered and Stacy looked to her surprise

- Christy? - Stacy asked surprise - She is your sister?

- We have different fathers! - she answered - Can you take me to her or not?

- Yeah…- Stacy said - Follow me!

Stacy walked to the outside of the house and saw her friends inside the pool

- Look who is here! - Jackie yelled when saw Stacy

- Hi girls! - Stacy yelled and walked to Christy - I have someone to you!

- Who? - Christy asked to Stacy and saw Melina behind her - Did you bring her here?

- Yeah…- Stacy answered - We made a deal! So, go talk with her and in the end call me!

Some minutes later Christy and Melina walked to other part of the garden

- You received your invite? - Gail asked to Stacy

- Yeah! - she answered with a smile

- He is inside! - Gail said and Stacy started walking to there. Some minutes later she found Test with the rest of the football team

- There is the traitor! - one of the boys said

- Go to the hell! - she answered to him

- How is your boyfriend? - another asked and she looked to him with angry

- Is better we go! - Andrew said and Stacy went out of the middle of the players with him

- You know that this is the one of the weirdest dates that I will have! - she said to Test

- Well, this was the best that I could think! - he answered and she smiled - Do you want dance?

- Yeah sure! - she answered

* * *

The party was in the middle and Test and Stacy were in the middle of the dance floor

- You look pretty! - he said to her

- Thanks! - she said - I never thought that you would invite me to a date…

- Why? - he asked confuse

- I don't know…I only thought that! - she answered - But I'm happy for you invite me for a date

- You know I always have something for you! - he said and she looked to him

- Really? - she asked surprise

- Yeah! - he answered and approached his lips to hers and kissed her. She didn't close her eyes and stayed in the middle of the dance floor without know what do

- Andrew…- she said in the end of the kiss

- Too quickly to you? - he asked looking to her - I thought that….all this years…

She didn't say anything only ran out of the dance floor and ran to the car. She sat at the side of this and closed her eyes

- Can we get out of here? - she heard Melina saying and saw her at her front

- Why are you crying? - Stacy asked

- Why are you almost crying? - Melina asked

- I know that we aren't friends! - Stacy said and the two entered in the car - But I'm needing….

- Go to some place? - Melina asked - Me to!

- Great! - Stacy said

Half hour later the two were sat in a bar with some glasses in their front.

- Why were you crying? - Stacy asked to Melina that looked to her - Don't worry my mouth will not open!

- Why should I trust on you? - she asked to Stacy

- Because yes…- Stacy answered and drank her glass

- And next you tell me why you were almost crying…Deal? - Melina said and drank like Stacy

- Deal! - Stacy answered with a smile

- I went talk with Christy and she said to me that mom will marry again! - Melina answered

- And you were crying about that? - she asked with sarcasm

- She will marry tomorrow! - Melina said - And she didn't invited me!

- That…- Stacy started but Melina interrupted her

- That sucks! - Melina said - The second time that she married she left me with my father that passed the most part of his time travelling…so I passed my life living with nannies!

- Now, I know how you are such bitch! - Stacy said - No offence…My life was difficult only with one parent…without anyone would be even worse!

- So, you do the pranks to call attention? - Melina asked to Stacy that ordered more glasses

- When I was a child, yes…- she answered - Now, just because the fun

- Now, is your time to you tell me why you were almost crying! - Melina said picking up a glass

- Test kissed me! - she said and Melina looked to her but Stacy didn't let her say anything - I had a crush on him since I don't know…

- Maybe that is related with the kiss that you received from Cena? - Melina said with a malicious smile - Maybe he kissed better than that Test!

- And now he kisses me and I ran way! - Stacy said and drank - I don't have anything for him anymore!

- And why you don't have? - Melina asked making the same thing that Stacy

- I don't know…- she answered and drank even more - I think that I like other person…Well I like my best friend boyfriend! I think that I like him since the summer…You know we went out in a date but than something happen and all went wrong!

- You should make a toast! - Melina said and the two picked up the glasses - To our stupid life!

- To our stupid life! - the two said to the same time and when the glasses touched each other broke. The two started laughing

- You aren't so bad! - Stacy said to Melina

- Don't tell that to anyone! - she said - I want that the persons think that I'm a slut and a bitch!

- I only want that the persons know me like a bitch! - Stacy answered

- We could be good friends…- Melina said

- Try say that sober! - Stacy said and smiled

* * *

- What time is? - Stacy asked waking up in Melina's car

- My head! - Melina said waking up too - Where are we?

- In your car! - Stacy answered - In front of bar!

- What time is? - Melina asked and started fixing her hair

- We need be in the classes in one hour! - Stacy said "Is because this that I hate drink" she thought to herself

- So, is better we go! - Melina said - Oh, and if you talk about this to anyone…

- Don't worry! - Stacy said and started driving - I drank but I remember saying some things to you!

- Do you want know something…- Melina said - If was me liking the same boy that my friend I would forget the friendship…

- Thanks for the tip! - Stacy said and they continued the trip in silence - We arrived!

- Fine! - she said and the two went out of the car. Stacy started walking to the dorm when heard Melina's voice

- I know that we aren't friends but we need do this more times! - she said and the two smiled to each other

Stacy walked to the bathroom and saw that the others were already dressed

- Do you know what time is? - Trish asked to Stacy

- Where have you passed the night? - Amy asked to her

- Too much questions! - Stacy said and touched on her head

- Are you in hangover? - Torrie asked worried - This can't be like the last time…

- Don't worry! - Stacy said - Now, I know what to do!

- What happened last time? - Candice asked to Torrie

- You don't want know! - she answered and walked to Stacy's side - What happened to you?

- We need be in the classes in five minutes! - Maria said

- Go! - Stacy said - I pass better alone!

- Next you tell us the entire story! - Amy said and they went out of there and only Stacy stayed on the bathroom

"I think that I will die!" Stacy thought to herself.

* * *

- May I enter? - Stacy asked knocking to the door and her father looked to her

- You are late! - he said to her when she passed in his front. Stacy sat in her seat and took of her sun glasses. In the end of the class she, Candice and Maria walked to the balconies. When they passed by Melina's group Stacy saw that she was in the same way that she.

- Can you tell us what happened now? - Torrie asked to Stacy when the three arrived to the balconies

- Anything important! - Stacy answered and laid on the grass

- Where was the party? - Maria asked

- I didn't go to any party! - Stacy lied - I went to my date…

- So, you didn't sleep here because…- Candice started but Stacy interrupted her

- That didn't happen! - she answered very quickly - I only drank to much…

- Where passed you the night? - Amy asked but before Stacy could answer the boys arrived

- Hey, everybody! - Randy yelled

- Don't yell! - Stacy said very quickly

- What happened with the princess? - he asked with sarcasm looking to her

- Hangover! - all the girls said to the same time

- Thanks! - Stacy said with sarcasm - When I say to not yell is really to not yell!

- Is better we let you alone! - Chris said and he and Trish went to a side, Matt and Amy to another, Randy and Candice to other and John and Torrie started walking to other side and Maria went looking for C.M. Punk

"Alone!" she thought to herself and five minutes later the belt rang. "I will stay right here!" she thought to herself

- You have classes! - she heard a familiar voice saying

- You too! - Stacy said and saw John at her front

- I don't have any class at this hour…- he answered

- You could be a good friend and take me to the dorm! -she said and he grabbed her hand and pushed her - Thanks!

- So, that was yesterday your date? - John asked helping her walking to the dorm

- Yeah…- she answered - But before you ask that didn't happen anything!

- I wasn't asking you anything! - he said very quickly

- I'm not felling fine! - she said

- You aren't going vomit, right? - he asked

- No! - she answered - But I need go to my room and sleep!

- Now, you can tell me who went out with you…- John said to her when the two were entering in the dorm

- That was my worst date! - she said

- Why? - he asked with curiosity opening her dorm room - What is your bed?

- The last one! - she answered and he walked to there with her - Because he kissed me!

- He what? - John asked very quickly to her felling surprise, jealous and angry at the same time

- You asked! - she answered laying on her bed - I answered!

- I'm only surprise…- he said and continued looking to her - Is better I go!

- I heard all the things that you said on the bus! - she said and he stayed at her side - I'm sorry too…

- And you believed in me? - he asked surprise

- Yeah! - she answered and closed her eyes - I think that you would never say that…now I believe in you because I saw that you are different…

- Stacy I need tell you something! - he said and walked to the window - I don't know what is happening but I need tell you this because I think that I'm not being true with you…I don't love Torrie or even have a crush on her…and all that is because of you! - he looked to Stacy and saw that she fell asleep. He walked to her side and looked to her - Hope that this time you being sleeping! - he said and kissed her forehead and went out of the bedroom

* * *

Some hours later Stacy waked up and saw that were almost 4 p.m.

"Now I'm better!" she thought to herself and went out of the bed and changed her clothes. Some minutes later she went out of the bedroom "Is good idea go to the detention!"

- May I? - she said entering in the class room

- I didn't saw you in the classes! - Eric said when she entered and she didn't answered and sat at John's side

- Thanks! - she whispered to him

- That wasn't anything! - he answered to her - Are you feeling better?

- Yeah…- she answered - But can we talk about other thing?

- Yeah, sure! - he said

In the end of the detention Stacy's phone started rang - What you want?

- We want talk with you! - Gail answered to Stacy

- Where are you? - she asked and heard her friends saying the place - I'm coming! - she said and started walking out of the school

- Where are you going? - John asked following her

- I have some things to do! - she answered

- And they aren't of my business, right? - he asked - You are saying this to me since the begin of the week

- I'm going talk with some of my friends! - Stacy said and putted a smile on her face - From TNA!

- Good luck!...and is good idea anyone knows about this! - John said - I have trains!

- Bye! - she said and continued her way and he went to the football camp

* * *

- I'm here! - Stacy said entering in the bar that her friends were - What do you want? - she asked and sat at Gail's side

- You…Test! - Christy answered very quickly

- What have that? - Stacy asked

- Kiss! - the three said at the same time

- And? - Stacy asked again

- And? - Gail asked with sarcasm - You want that since i remember!

- I wanted…and that isn't since you remember…Is since last year! - Stacy said - I don't want anymore…I move on!

- What? - the three asked surprise

- I waited too long…- she answered - All the persons knew that I had a crush on him…but he didn't notice!

- So, he kissed you but you don't want? - Jackie asked - That don't make sense…You accept the date!

- I thought that I stilled felling the same! - Stacy answered - But when he kissed me I didn't fell anything

- Anything? - Jackie asked - Anything of anything?

- A spark? - Christy asked - Butterflies on the belly?

- Anything! - Stacy answered

- Is any guy in the middle? - Gail asked

- No! - Stacy answered very quickly "If I said this last night before kiss Test that would be true…" she thought to herself and a little smile appeared in her face

- What smile is that? - Jackie asked

- What smile? - Stacy asked without notice her smile

- The smile that you have on your face! - Gail said very quickly

- So, that must be someone to you don't like Test anymore…- Christy asked

- That doesn't make sense! - Stacy said - If I remember when I broke with…

- But he had other! - Jackie said very quickly

- I don't like anyone…- Stacy answered - You three stop!

- C'mon tell us! - the three said at the same time

- Tell what? - Stacy asked - That I don't like Test anymore…I don't like anyone…

- Do you still like him? - Jackie asked

- Who? - Stacy asked

- The boy that left you for the other blonde! - Gail said

- Thanks for remembering me that! - Stacy said with sarcasm - And I don't like him anymore…he was an asshole!

- Really? - Christy said with sarcasm - So, why you sleep with him?

- Yeah…- Jackie said

- Stop with that! - Stacy said getting mad - I don't like him anymore…I hate him! And now, bye…nice see all of you!

- C'mon Stacy! - Jackie said but Stacy started walking to the door but something made her stop and she started walking to the bathroom

The others looked to her surprise and saw that in that same moment Test and Jay were entering in the bar

- Who called them? - Gail asked

- Maybe I called them! - Christy said putting her mobile phone on the table

- Stacy will kill you! - Jackie said

* * *

Stacy entered in the bathroom and locked the door "I hate my life!" she thought to herself "Test is here and the only thing that I have to say to him is I'm sorry…my friends are…I don't have words…and I'm in love with my best friends boyfriend!" she thought to herself and looked to the mirror "Breath and get out of this bathroom" she thought to herself and went out of the bathroom.

* * *

- No! - she said passing to her friends side

- Where have you been? - Torrie asked to Stacy when she entered in her bedroom - You are late!

- For what? - Stacy asked confuse

- Girls' night! - Maria said entering in the bedroom

- Really? - Stacy asked and sat at her bed

- Yeah! - Torrie answered - Is the time that we have to talk about the guys.

- Sorry, girls but I and Amy have plans! - Trish said and the two went out of the room

- And don't try convince us to stay! - Amy said and the two went out of the room

- Oh, Candice said that she have something to do…- Maria said and sat at the side of the other two

- Who wants pass the girls' night out of here? - Stacy asked

- Don't you have drink to much last night? - Torrie asked to Stacy

- I still needing drink! - Stacy answered and went out of the room - Who comes with me?

- I! - Maria said and followed her and Torrie made the same thing

- Tomorrow we have classes! - Torrie yelled but the other two ignored her - Girls!

- C'mon Torrie! - Stacy said - The life can ends is this moment…Be funny!

- I'm funny! - she said and the three leaved the school

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter...I will try to update soon! Please review, please!!


	17. One Night, One Day

Thanks for the review! I really don't like very much this chapter but I was without imagination and I wanted a little more "drama"! Hope you like it !

Note: Answer the question in the end of the chapter!

* * *

One week later…November, middles

- I will pass the Christmas at my family's house! - Maria said with a smile. The girls were reunited in front of the high school main entrance

- Is snowing and we are here, outside of the school! - Torrie said - We can enter, you know?

- I like the snow! - Stacy said with a little smile and sat in the ground

- I hate the snow! - Trish said

- You only like sun! - Amy said - Because, is the only time that you can wear very small clothes…

- I like my body! - Trish answered and saw that Candice was laughing - And if I remember Candice, your clothes are smaller than mines

- But Randy likes…well, he loves it! - she answered with a malicious smile- Jericho likes your clothes?

- He always gaves me his jacket but I always lost it! - Trish answered - That was a time that I gave one jacket to a dog that was sleeping in the street!

- If you want Jericho and you can come with me and Matt to California! - Amy said - I think that in there you can find sun!

- Sorry but I don't want mess up with your honey moon! - Trish said and Amy punched her arm

- Talking about honey moon…- Maria said and looked to Torrie - You and John…already?

- Why should I tell you that? - Torrie said very quickly

- Because we say everything to each other! - Candice said and Trish and Amy nodded with there heads. Stacy stilled sat in the ground paying attention to their conversation.

- Tell us! - Trish ordered to Torrie that looked to other side - We are your friends so you can tell us anything

- No, that didn't happen anything! - Torrie said very quickly - But we aren't dating so long

- When was with Billy I remember you saying this to me when I started dating with Chris by the first time…- Trish started but Candice interrupted

- With two months we already trained positions! - she said and Torrie punched her arm - Your words, not mines! And can we stop punching the arms of each other?

- So, what happened in the Halloween party? - Maria asked to Torrie

- We made out! - she answered

- Only? - Candice asked - That didn't happen anything more?

- This time is different! - Torrie answered very quickly - And why anyone asks to Stacy about her date?

- Why I heard my name? - Stacy asked to Torrie that gave to her a smile

- We almost forget about you date…- Amy said - When was?

- What happened? - Maria asked very quickly

- The worst date of my life…- Stacy answered

- Why? - Trish asked with curiosity - He didn't give to you a goodnight kiss?

- That is the problem…- Stacy said and looked to her friends - He gave me the kiss…and I hated it! I didn't feel anything! That was the same thing than kiss a rock!

- What you wanted to feel? - Maria asked

- What any girl feels giving a kiss…- she answered with a little smile - Butterflies in her belly, a spark…something like that!

- So, you are the romantic kind! - Candice said - I never thought that!

- You and I! - Torrie said and looked to Stacy - Are you sure that you aren't drunk? Did you took any drug or something like that?

- Torrie, stop! - Stacy said to her - I miss that kind of kiss! With one of those kisses you can see that the relation will be great! That the guy can be the one...

In that moment the belt to go to the classes rang and the six entered in the school building.

* * *

- Who was the guy that went out with you? - Trish asked to Stacy when the two were walking to the physical education class

- An old friend…- Stacy answered - That was so weird!

- The first time that I kissed Chris that was weird too and we weren't old friends - Trish said and the two entered in the locker - But I felt that kind of things that is suppose a girl feel!

- Good for you! - Stacy said with smile "I miss that kind of kiss! I felt that when i kissed John...but I prefer miss it than finish my friendship with Torrie…or even with the other girls!" Stacy thought to herself

* * *

That were 4 a.m. and Stacy, Amy and trish were sleeping in their bedroom when Candice, Maria and Torried entred in there.

- What is going on? - Trish asked waking up when heard the three entering in the room

- Someone wants to sleep! - Amy said and throw her pillow to Maria

- Gilrs talk! - Candice said and looked to Torrie - Stace!

- What? - Stacy asked looking to the three for the first time - Torrie?

- What is going on? - Trish asked and all of them looked to Torrie

- You know that are four of the morning, right? - Stacy said continuing looking to Torrie - Why are you so happy?

- She entered in the room and said that wanted talk with all of us! - Candice said and sat at Stacy's bed

- Can you tell us what is going on? - Stacy said very quickly - I want sleep!

- Yes, tell us…what happened to you be so happy? - Amy asked

- Torrie! - the six said at the same time with a smile

- I…- Torrie started showing a bigger smile and said very quickly -…sleep with John!

With those words Stacy lost her smile and stayed looking to her friend - What happened to the wait? - Stacy asked

- That happened! - Torrie said - We went out to talk…I have afraid that he was break with me so I decided move on…

- And he didn't make anything to stop you? - Amy asked

- In the beginning yes, during a lot of the time he tried to stop me…- Torrie said - But in the end it happened!

- Why he accepted? - Maria asked and all of them looked to her looked to her mad - What?

- Men are Men! - Stacy said and started walking to the door - Now, if you excuse me I need go to the bathroom!

* * *

Stacy ran by the hall and entered in the bathroom very quickly and locked to herself in one of the showers. "What is happening with you?" she asked to herself when saw that was crying "I don't believe that you are complete in love with him…You are in love in that stupid guy!...You can't be in love with him…not him...Stace control yourself…stop crying!" she said to herself but more tears ran from her eyes. She couldn't stop herself of crying when someone entered in the bathroom. Stacy cleaned her eyes and went out of the shower thinking that could be someone of the Divas.

- You? - Stacy asked when saw Melina inher front

- What is the problem? - she asked to Stacy that didn't say anything more and looked to the mirror - What is going on with you? That was suppose you answer to me!

- Not, now! - Stacy said - Please, Melina, not now…in this moment i don't really want to fight

- Do you want to talk? - Melina asked and sat in the bathroom floor

- With you? - Stacy asked a little confuse but sat at her side

- Yeah…- she answered - I'm not one of your friends so you can tell anything that I will say the true, what I really think about that…and you can tell me because if you notice our life is crap…

- Why you talk with me? - Stacy asked

- Because the same reason that you talk with me…- Melina answered

- That can be true…- Stacy answered

- So, what happened to you cry? - Melina asked

- I'm not crying! - Stacy said very quickly

- So, what is that thing that you have on your cheek? - Melina asked

- I was crying…- Stacy said and cleaned her cheeks but notice that one more tear ran out of her eye

- You still crying! - Melina said

- What could happen if I accepted your offer to be your friend? - Stacy asked

- I have sure that you wouldn't be here crying…- Melina answered - Because you would never know what going on with thew guy that you like!

- He slept with Torrie! - Stacy said very quickly and Melina saw that more tears ran from her brown eyes - I'm felling jealous and when she told us I just felt that was the end of the world...maybe my heart broke in that moment

- Have anyone tell you that you are romantic? - Melina asked and made a little smile to appear in Stacy's face - If you want know something, Nitro is sleeping with Kristal and Kristal dates with Miz and he dates with me…I founded but I will not open my mouth…

- Why? - Stacy asked

- Because I love him and I know that if something goes wrong he will always back to me! - she answered - I know that is stupid, but if you are in love you need do everything to stay with him at you side.

- To me that isn't so easy…- Stacy answered - I had the chance but I ran because a stupid rumour

- What kind of rumour? - Melina asked to Stacy

- Someone make me believe that he said that we sleep together and that I bag for more! - Stacy answered - I started thinking that he was an asshole, that was one of that guys that traited girls like objects…and we started our discussions!

- And you didn't sleep with him? - Melina asked very quickly

- No…- she answered and a little smile appeared in her face - I didn't have the chance!

- Do you feel better? - Melina asked to Stacy

- No! - she answered and started crying again - I'm in love with Cena that dates my best friend!

Without Stacy notice Melina hugged her and she started crying even more - Don't say to anyone that I done this! - Melina said and made Stacy smile - And we really could be good friends!

* * *

- Why you took so long? - Maria asked to Stacy that entered in the room half hour later

- I started feeling bad! - Stacy said and laid in her bad

- Maybe you wnet to sleep with somone? - Candice asked and Stacy looked to her surprise and confuse at the same time - I was only asking…that could be...just becasue the time...I alredy shut up my mouth

- I don't sleep with anyone since I remember! - Stacy said

- So, you aren't virgin anymore? - Candice asked but Stacy didn't answer and looked to the others that continued talking - During the half of hour they stayed talking about John!

- Really? - Stacy said and Candice laid in the other side of the bed

- Are you felling fine? - Candice asked to Stacy

- Yeah…- Stacy answered - I only need to rest a little!

- Really? - Candice asked concern - You look sick!

- I'm not sick! - Stacy answered - I'm only tired and…

- And what? - Candice asked to Stacy concern

- Anything! - Stacy said - Go talk with the others

* * *

- I'm going to the bathroom! - Torrie said and went out of the room

- What is going on with Stacy? - Trish asked to Candice when saw her walking to there side

- Is tired! - Candice answered

- Really? - Amy asked and looked to Stacy - She stayed very strange when Torrie told about her and John!

- He is her worst enemy! - Candice said and Trish and Amy nodded - Why should she react in other way?

- That could be because she likes John! - Maria said and the others looked to her - What is this time? I didn't say anything wrong!

- You said something dangerous! - Candice said - Do you know what a rumour is?

- What have you say? - Trish asked confuse to Maria

- I know that I'm brilliant…- Maria said - But I think that she likes him!

- Why are you saying that? - Amy asked

- I saw one time she stayed strange at his side and a I saw her with a special smiling other time…- Maria said

- Maybe she is trying not killing him and being nice with him because he is dating her best friend! - Candice said very quickly and saw Torrie entering in the bedroom

- What did I miss? - Torrie asked to the others

- Anything! - the four said at the same time and Torrie looked to them suspicious

- Is better we back to sleep…- Amy said and walked to her bed - Tomorrow we have classes!

- Yeah, good idea! - Candice said and looked to Maria that followed her - Never more say that!

- What happened? - Torrie asked one more time following the other two and closed the door

- Do you think that what Maria said is true? - Trish asked to Amy

- I don't know…- she answered - They say that the line between the love and hate is very thin!

- We could ask her? - Trish said

- Sleep! - Amy said and laid on her bed - Is better we do that!

Some minutes later, Stacy looked to her friends that didn't notice that she stilled wake all that time. "What can I do?" she thought to herself "They can't know that I like him! I need found a way!"

* * *

That were 6 of the morning when Stacy waked up. She changed her clothes and went out of the bedroom "I didn't sleep anything! That could be so hard Torrie tell us the news at the classes?" she thought to herself and started walking to the school "What the hell I'm doing to do? If the girls see me they will ask me if i like him…I think that I have another thing to do…" Stacy thought to herself and called a cab

* * *

- What are you doing here, so soon? - Gail asked opening the door of their house to Stacy

- I need some clothes that I left here! I only notice now that I left clothes here- Stacy answered and entered in the house - Good smell…Breakfast?

- Yeah…- Gail said and followed her

- Hi girls! - Stacy said and entered in the kitchen and looked to some gilrs that never saw in her life

- They are new! - Christy said and gave to Stacy a chocolate bar - Do you want?

- Yeah! - she answered and picked up that

- Why you still eating chocolate? - Gail asked and sat at the table and Stacy gave to her a smile

- You are the girl that Test kissed! - one of the girls said

- Yeah…I'm that one! - she said with a smile and putted her bag on the floor - But all the persons know me like Stacy…I will go pick up the clothes!

- Don't you have classes? - Jackie yelled to her

- I trying not to go to the classes! - Stacy yelled and ran to her old bedroom

- Why? - Jackie asked and followed her

- Because yes! - Stacy answered and opened the closet and picked up a bunch of sweaters

- Why you don't pick up the skirts? - Jackie asked and opened the other part of the closet

- Because that was another me! - she answered - Now, I'm other Stacy…

- Why you still with your ex boyfriend picture? - Jackie asked to Stacy and gave to her a picture - You could put it on the trash

- Good idea! - she said with a smile and putted the picture in the paper basket

- Stace! - she said surprise

- What? - she asked and sat in the bed that she slept all the nights before go to WWE

- During tha last year I said to you put the picure in the trash - Jackie said to her - Why only now?

- The basket was without anything - Stacy answered to her

- What happened to you come to here so soon? - Jackie asked and sat at her side

- I miss this! - Stacy answered - My life was so easy…I only nedded to worry with the chearleading thing

- You can tell me what is going on…- Jackie said and Stacy looked to her - I don't need go to the classes and Jay can wait!

- What would you do if your best friend was in love with Jay? - Stacy asked

- That is difficult…- Jackie said - I have three best friends…

- Answer me! - Stacy said very quickly

- I don't know…- Jackie answered - That is a difficult answer because…

- Because what? - Stacy asked

- Because best friends are forever and you don't want break that friendship and boyfriends are during a few time…- Jackie started - But sometimes that can be the right guy…but the best friend would get mad!

- I need to go! - Stacy said and went out of the room

- Why you asked me that? - Jackie asked and Stacy didn't answer - Keibler!

- Because I only wanted to know! - she answered and looked to Jackie - Only wanted to know!

- Why you wanted to know? - she asked in the stairs

- Because yes! - she answered - I need go pick up my bag…

Stacy walked to the kitchen and saw that all the girls stilled in there. She smiled and picked up her purse without a word and went out of the house

- What happened? - Gail asked to Jackie when saw her backing to the kitchen

- Anything! - Jackie said with a smile and sat at Gail's side - Have Jay called?

* * *

Some time later Stacy backed to WWE. "I thought that you didn't want go to the school!" she thought to herself and walked to the school hall.

- May I enter? - she asked knocking to the classroom door

- Miss, you are late! - Mrs McMahon said

- I'm sorry - she said and walked to her seat

- What happened to you? - Candice asked

- I went pick up some clothes to my father's house - Stacy lied - I need clothes to the cold…

* * *

That was the end of the day and Stacy made everything to not see John but the detention was coming

Stacy entered in the classroom without say anything and sat in the end of the classroom.

John entered in the classroom and walked to her side - Why you don't talk with me? - he asked to her very quickly

- I talk with you! - she answered

- Really? - he asked with sarcasm and sat at her side - So, you avoided me all the day because...?

- I didn't avoid you! - she said without look to him

- You are avoiding me in this moment…- he said

- Fine I don't talk with you! - she said

- Why? - he asked confuse - I didn't make anything to you…That I remember!

- Yes, you done! - Stacy said very quickly and looked to him

- What and when? - he asked to her

- Forget it! - she said and he stayed looking to her - What?

- Can you tell me why are you mad with me? - he asked with sarcasm - I'm trying found what I have done wrong but I can't find!

- Do you know the meaning of the word forget? - she asked getting mad

- No! - he answered - I can't forget that because…

- Because of what? - she asked very quickly - What is your problem if I'm mad with you?

- Any! - he answered - I think that I stay happy if you don't talk with me anymore!

- Fine! - she said - Because I stay happy, too, if you don't talk with me anymore…And when I say anymore is really anymore!

* * *

- Hi girls! - Stacy said entering in her room and saw Amy and Trish

- Hi! - the two answered and looked to each other

- You ask! - Trish said looking to Amy

- No, you ask! - Amy said and Stacy looked to the two confuse - Is you that want to know not me!

- What is going on? - Stacy asked to the two

- Fine, I ask! - Trish said and looked to Stacy - Do you like Cena?

- No…- she answered very quickly - I hate Cena!

- Really? - Amy asked with sarcasm - So, why you were so strange when Torrie told to us that she slept with him?

- Did you see me here this morning? - Stacy asked - I went to a doctor…I was getting cold!

- So, why you told to Candice that you went pick up some clothes? - Trish asked

- Because next the doctor I went to pick up some clothes! - she answered and then looked to the two - For God sake…why would I like him? He dates my best friend…If that was true, I would be cheating in our friendship!

- I only asked! - Trish said

- And I only answered! - Stacy said with a smile and sat at her bed. Some minutes later Maria and Candice entered in the room

- Have you asked? - Maria asked to Trish

- Yeah…- she answered - And the answer is no…so, you were wrong…and don't tell me that she was lying because she almost killed me with the eyes!

- Girls, I'm here! - Stacy said and looked to Maria and Candice - Hi!

- Hi! - Maria answered with a smile to her.

* * *

- So, why the girls passed all the day looking to you? - Randy asked to John

- Yeah, they were whispering and looking to you…- Chris said

- I don't know! - John said thinking in what could have he done to Stacy- Have I done something wrong lately?

- Have you done something to Torrie? - Matt asked - Or you are talking about Stacy?

- Is better you forget her because she is her best friend…- Randy said - And she hates you…

- Can you stop talking about that one! - John said - I'm tired of that…I hate her too…

- Yeah, tell that to yourself! - Chris said and John looked to him - So, tell us why were all of them looking to you?

- Ask to your girlfriend! - John answered and started walking out of his friends side

- Cena! - Chris said looking to him

- Why he doesn't break with Torrie? - Matt asked - He isn't happy and she…

- We need to ask to the girls what happened! - Randy said - I will go talk with Candice

- I think that I already know what happened! - Matt said - He backed to the room at the four of the morning so…

- He and Torrie? - Chris asked - This is too confuse for me: he kicks' Mercury and Nitro ass because Stacy, he put all the boys that went talk with Stacy to run, he passes more time talking about Stacy than talking about Torrie, he likes Stacy but says that doesn't but dates and sleeps with Torrie?

- Is very confuse! - Randy said - But is the life!

- We could help him! - Chris said

- That isn't a good idea! - Matt said - Believe me, that isn't a good idea…you would get him mad and get her mad because you don't know if Stacy likes him…And after all you would hurt Torrie, because she is dating him!

- But…- Chris and Randy said to the same time

- No! - Matt said and started walking way - This isn't your life so let him alone!

- We will do something, right? - Randy whispered to Chris when Matt walked way

- Yes, we will! - Chris answered - And I already have an idea!

- And Torrie? - Randy asked to him

- We will found something! - Chris answered - First thing spread the word: party in my house this weekend!

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Question: Is the second time that I write about Stacy's old boyfriend! Who you think that could be? You can choose anyone from WWE or TNA!


	18. Everything Goes Wrong

Thanks for the reviews and WWEAngel thanks for answer!

This is a short chapter but I think that you will like it

* * *

- You must go with us! - Trish said to Stacy when the two were in the physical education class, in the shcool GYM

- For what? - she asked confuse - You and the others will left me alone during all the party!

- But if you go you can find someone and you don't need to be alone anymore - Trish said and the walked to Chris side - Convince her going to the party!

- You need to go! - Chris said looking to Stacy - You need to go or we never more talk with you again!

- Why you want me to go? - Stacy asked with curiosity to Chris and Trish, the last one that already knew about Chris's plans

- Because…- Trish started and looked to Chris

- Because I and Trish have something to tell to all of you! - he said and Trish looked to Stacy with a smile - Something very important and you need be all there!

- Important? - Stacy asked confuse and looked to the two that were with smiles on their faces - Fine…I go!

- Great! - the two said to the same time

- Can you three listen me? - King asked to the three

- Sorry! - they said to the same

* * *

- We are getting late! - Stacy said to the girls

- That isn't our fault that you putt any pair of pants and any sweater! - Candice said to Stacy

- Thanks! - she said with sarcasm - But if I remember I don't have any boyfriend waiting for me!

- They can wait! - Amy said

- Fine! - Stacy said and walked to the building entrance and waited in there for the others.

* * *

Half hour later they all arrived to Chris' house where a lot of WWE students were. They entered in the house and Stacy went with Trish that grabbed her arm.

- I don't have condoms in my purse! In fact i don't even have a purse! - Stacy said and Trish looked to her a little mad - What is now? First you make me come to this party and next you want talk with me….

- I need you to do something for me! - she said and Stacy stayed looking to the her confuse - Come with me!

* * *

- You should be in the stage! - John said to Chris

- And you should be with Torrie! - Chris said - Follow me please!

- For what? - John asked and started following him and Randy foloowed the two too

- We have something to show you! - Randy said and John looked to him

- What are you two preparing? - John asked to them with curiosity - If Matt isn't here is because you two want to do something bad!

- That isn't anything bad…- Chris said "In our point of view!" he thought to himself - Follow us and you will see!

The three walked to upstairs to a closet that the house had. The closet had two enters: one by the hall and other by one fo the bedrooms

- Why are we here? - John asked confuse

- Enter and see! - Chris said and opened the door

- I already see, is fantastic! - Randy said trying not laugh. John looked to the two - C'mon that isn't anything wrong!

- Yes, is something wrong! - John said - I know you two!

- Is better we do this! - Randy said and pushed John to there at the same time that Chris locked the door

- Open the door! - John yelled to his friends that started walking out of there

- Hey, babe what are you doing here? - Chris asked when saw Trish appearing from the door of the bedroom

- I made my part! - she said and the three went out of there

* * *

- Trish! - Stacy yelled - Get me out of here!

- Ran…- John was saying when heard her voice - I don't believe in this…- he turn on the light and saw a familiar blonde in the other side of the closet - Why are you here?

- You? - she asked looking to him - What have you done?

- I? - he asked with sarcasm - What have you done? If you want be so badly with me you could ask me…

- I see, you are a cheater, right? - she asked - What have you done?….What is your idea to put us in the closet?

- I didn't have any idea! - John said - Do you really think that I would like be in the same closet than you? I don't like to be in the same classroom than you!

- Do you think that I like? - she asked - You are the last person that I want see in my front!

- What have I done to you? - John asked and looked to her

- You slept with Torrie! - Stacy said very quickly without notice and looked to the door and started yelling for trish one more time - Trish! Open the door!

John stayed looking to her confuse - First stop knocking to the door and yell, because anyone will come open the door…and second what? What hell did you say?

- What, what? - she asked looking to him again "I need to learn to shut up my mouth" she thought to herself

- If I slept with Torrie what is your problem? - he asked

- I don't have any problem - she answered to him

- Really? - he asked with sarcasm - So, you said that because you didn't have anything more to say? - she didn't say anything and stayed looking to him - The cat cut your tongue?

- Go to the hell! - Stacy said very angry felling tears coming to her eyes - Disappear…Die!

- You really like me! - he said to her with sarcasm - Can you tell me your problem if I slept with Torrie? She is your friend…You could pretend that you like me because some times I hate to hear Torrie asking me why we hate each other!

- I can't pretend like you…- she started with a smile "Because I like you" she thought to herself but when was saying that he interrupted her

- Thanks! - he said to sarcasm and them said to her very angry - I think that I know your problem…You are a traitor from TNA!

She looked to him very mad and slapped him. - Don't talk to me anymore! - she said

In that moment, any of them changed any word or looked to each other. The time passed and they started hearing the voice of Matt yelling with Chris, Matt and Trish, that were saying excuses.

* * *

- C'mon Matt! - Chris said trying not letting him open the closet

- I said to you two to not do anything! - he yelled to Randy and Chris

- But you didn't say anything to me! - Trish said and putted herself in front of the door of the closet

- Chris, take your girlfriend from here please! - Matt said to Chris that stayed in the same place - Fine! - he said and grabbed Trish and putted her at Chris' side

- Matt, let them in there! - Randy said but Matt ignored him - The two aren't arguing, that can be a signal!

- Yeah…- Chris said with a smile

- First…- Matt started looking to the two - You two already know that John is tired of us messing in his life, so you have luck if he doesn't try to kill us and second…- he said looking to Trish - Torrie is your friend, how could you done this?

- Because…- Trish started but Chris looked to her

- Don't try! - Chris said to her and saw Matt opening

- I will kill you two! - John said looking to Chris and Randy that smiled to him

Stacy went out of there without look to anyone and walked very quickly out of the there.

- Is better I follow her! - Trish said and started following Stacy

- Don't you two have anything in your head? - John asked - I don't like her! - he said very angry "And, now this is true!" he thought to himself

- We only tried to make you two friends! - Randy said

- Really? - John asked with sarcasm - Is because now we are more than worst enemies…

Thanks for read! If you don't mind go back to the older chpater and answer my question! Thanks!


	19. Everything Goes Wrong 2

**Thanks for read and for the reviews...I have been changing the first chapters a little, because they had a lot of mistakes (and I think that they still having), I hope you read and like! **

**I hope you like this new chapter! I think that has some mistaked...**

* * *

Stacy started running until the park of the school and stayed walking in there thinking in the things that happened. In that moment, some tears started running from her eyes. "You are so stupid! You almost told him what you feel!" she thought to herself a litte angry.

- Do you lost yourself in the way to your friend party? - she heard Kristal's voice behind her

- Don't even start because I'm not in the mood - Stacy said and continued walking without look to her and heard the voices of the rest of their group

- Was the party so bad? - Jillian asked

- My father is in his house…alone! - Stacy said and continued walking - Don't you want made a little party with him?

- Your bitch! - Jillian said and ran to her and grabbed her arm - Look to me!

- Leave me alone! - Stacy said and looked to her

- The poor baby is crying - Jillian joked and the others came to her side. Melina was looking to her without reaction

- Leave me alone! - Stacy said one more time - I'm not in the mood to argue! Tomorrow, yes, today no!

- What happened? - Kristal asked joking - Did you cheat on your friend again?

- Look out with your tongue! - Stacy said and took the hands of Jillian from her arm - Now, if you excuse me I have to go

- No you don't! - Masters said and grabbed her

- You know you should start messing with people of your size - Stacy said looking to him - And with the size of your brains!

- Stop! - Melina said and all of them looked to her - We have more important things to do…let the little bitch alone!

- But…- Jillian and Kristal said to the same time

- No! - Melina said - I have more important things to do…

In few seconds all of them leaved Stacy and only Melina stayed in there looking to her

- Thanks! - Stacy said and looked to her

- I have an advice for you…- Melina said with a little smile - Don't cry for someone that doesn't deserve you…you are too good for him

- Thanks! - Stacy said with a smile and this time walked to the dorms and when arrived there saw Trish sat in her bed - Your boyfriend is having a big party in his house

- I know! - Trish said - But I need tell you something…I'm sorry!

- I already sorry you - Stacy said - But don't do that anymore because next time I don't have sure that any of us will walk out of that closet alive

- I swear! - Trish said and saw Stacy sitting in her bed - Do you like him?

- Yeah…- Stacy said with sarcasm and looked to her - There are better things out there…

- Good to hear that - Trish said and sat at her side - I think that the night is over for me

- Chris still in there - Stacy said with a smile

- I'm not in the mood - Trish answered

- You would be if you didn't have closed me in the closet with Cena - Stacy said and Trish hit her with a pillow - Is the true!

* * *

One week passed since the party and anyone talked about that little incident.

- Do you want know something? - Amy said - I need the holydays …

- You and all of us - Candice said - I'm tired of school

- What are you doing in the Christmas? - Maria asked and all the girls sat in one of the tables

- Haven't we already this talk? - Amy asked and the others nodded with their heads - Like, I said me and Matt are going to California…spend some time alone

- More than you two already pass? - Trish asked

- Jealous? - Amy joked

- Chris will pass the Christmas here and I'm not going to Canada - Trish said - We will pass together the Christmas too…he invited me to pass it in his house here, his parents will pass the Christmas in France, or something like that

- And you? - Maria asked to Candice

- Trip - she answered - To some spa….my skin need some treatment

- And Randy? - Torrie asked

- The cell phones exist - Candice said - He has my number and I'm not passing the holydays in there…and I think that he will go to his parents' house…

- I'm passing mines here - Stacy said - Don't have boyfriend to go to any place…Father lives here and I'm not to pass hours in a car to visit my mother. This is a god place to pass vacations…And you Maria?

- Backing home - she answered

- And boyfriend? - Candice asked

- Live in the same town - she answered with a little smile

- And you Tor? - Amy asked

- Maybe pass one week with parents and other with John - Torrie said and Stacy tried not lose her smile - That will be great…I hope not see Billy

- I have an advice for all of you - Stacy said with a little smile and all of them looked to her - Please, buy condoms and birth control pills! I don't your kids around me!

- You have a dirty mind! - Torrie said

- I pay if you want…I love daddy's money! - Stacy continued joking - Imagine little kids around here….What nightmare

- Think in a little Chris - Amy said to Trish

- Or a little Matt! - Trish said laughing - I think that he would be cute with a red hair like yours…but Matt would kill you

- Not little something walking around me - Stacy said

- You only have problems with a little something…- Maria said and all the girls looked to her

- Yeah…you are the best friend of Torrie, what if she had a little John? - Candice said

- I would kill Torrie - Stacy answered

- Why? - Torrie asked

- You only can have a little Torrie - Stacy said - Only one Cena in the world is too much for me

- He has four brothers - Amy said

- Even worse - Stacy said - I prefer a little Torrie around me…

- That would be cute…our little something walking for here - Maria said

- Too young - Trish said - But we can think in our little something….

- What are you talking about? - Chris asked arriving with the others guys to there

- Future! - Amy answered and Stacy walked out of her seat

- I need go but convince them about the little one - she said

- I thought that you didn't want them around you - Amy said

- I would be a good aunt - Stacy answered and went out of the room

- What hell have you been talking about? - Randy asked looking confuse and scared to them

- Future! - the five girls answered to the same time with a smile

* * *

- Welcome students - Jerry said when the class entered in the gym - This week will start the classification for the tournament and next week some of you will go to TNA to have a little match with some of the other students

- Oh no! - Stacy whispered to Trish

- You will se your old friends - Trish said

- And I will be insulted if I get a place - Stacy said

- So, get to the work - Jerry said - Every one has a chance to get a place

"How happy!" Stacy thought to herself and walked with Trish to the side of the others students

* * *

- The students going to TNA next week are - Jerry started saying in the end of the class

- For god sake I done my worse today - Stacy whispered to Trish

- You know, that if you act like that again you have a big chance of not participate in the tournament - Trish whispered to her

- I know - Stacy said and in that moment Jerry end up the list - Just five students?

- How Melina is going and I'm not? - Trish whispered looking to Stacy

- Maybe because she and Jillian win their match against us - Stacy said with a little smile - Sorry! I said that I didn't want to go

- At least Chris and John are going - Trish said

- Yeah - Stacy said with a smile - A day without Cena! I hope he lost

- Stacy! - Trish said and Stacy laughed

* * *

- Girls Night! - Torrie said entering with Candice and Maria in Stacy, Amy and Trish bedroom - We have the candies

- Trish and Stacy aren't here! - Amy said sat in the floor hearing some music

- Where are they? - Candice asked

- I have no idea - Amy answered - But I haven't see any of the two since they went out of the last class

* * *

- This isn't a good idea! - Stacy said following Trish - Why I accept come with you?

- Because this will be funny - Trish said and the two continued walking - And after all I need know if what that girls said was true

- For god sake! - Stacy exclaimed and Trish looked to her little mad - He liked you! I have sure that he didn't so anything

- How you know? - Trish asked

- Well, because is the true - Stacy said and the two stopped walking - What if anyone catches us?

- You never had problems with that - Trish said - Do you remember?

- But in that times I didn't have detention until the rest of the year - Stacy said - Now, I can be expelled!

- They will not do that with you - Trish said - After all we are only entering in the boys dorm after the our

- Only? - Stacy asked with sarcasm but Trish ignored her - Do you even know the number of his room?

- I will find! - Trish said

- What? - Stacy almost yelled and Trish looked to her very mad - Sorry…but you said that you didn't know the number of his room?

- Calm down - Trish said and walked to the door of one of the rooms - I think that is this one

- Ok! - Stacy said and knocked to the door and anyone answered - Do you have a key?

- No…but I have a credit card - Trish said and Stacy stayed looking to her - I have an older brother

- I didn't say anything! - Stacy and started looking to her side to see if anyone came when Trish pushed her to the room and closed the door - So, where should we look?

- In everywhere - Trish said - But we need left this clean

- I think that that is impossible - Stacy said looking to the room that was a mess - I search in a side and you search in the other

- What? - Trish asked

- I search in the left and you search in the right to see if we found something - Stacy said and putted a chair in the front of the door

- And that is for…? - Trish asked

- If anyone tries to enter - Stacy answered and the two started their search

- I don't believe that he have done that to me - Trish said

- Next time have look out - Stacy said and opened a closet - You should have look out by the way that you dump the guys

- I dumped him like I dumped other guys but they never done that to me - Trish said

- But you didn't dump any of the others and one hour next you were making out with another - Stacy said and Trish looked to her mad - I hate when you look to me like that

- Continued searching - Trish said searching under the bed

Stacy picked up a box and opened it and took from it some pictures - I think that I found something…- she said and Trish walked to her side and picked up the pictures - They look nice…

- Shut up - Trish said and started seeing the pictures - I don't believe that he took pictures of us making out!

- What hell were you doing here? - Stacy joking looking to one of the pictures

- Anything! - Trish said and putted the pictures in her jacket

- He can have more in his computer and I don't think that you want to tell to Chris about this - Stacy said and saw Trish walking to the computer - I'm going close the box

- I will kill Carlito - Trish said and started seeing the folders. In that moment someone tried to open the door and the two heard the voices of Carlito and his friends - What are we going now? -Trish whispered and saw Stacy looking to the window

- What do you think about the highs places? - Stacy whispered and walked to the window and opened it

- You must be joking - Trish said

- No more than you when you told me that you wanted came to the boys dorm after the time and to steal some pictures - Stacy said and grabbed Trish arm and pushed her to the window - Now, go!

- I'm going to fall! - she said and the two notice that they started opening the door - Wait for me!

Trish was the first and Stacy followed her. - Don't look to the ground! - Stacy said when the two passed for some windows

- To late - Trish said and stooped walking

- Trish, if you don't walk I push you from here - Stacy said and Trish continued walking

- To where are we going? - Trish asked to Stacy that started looking to the windows

- Do you know where you boyfriend sleeps? - Stacy asked and Trish looked to her - You know where your ex sleeps but you don't know where your boyfriend sleeps?

- My boyfriend doesn't sleep in the dorms…He has a house! One of his parents holidays' house - Trish said with a little smile and this time was Stacy that looked mad to her - Sorry!

- Don't worry…I'm having an idea - Stacy said looking to the window that was in the middle of her and Trish - Look to the window

- You are a pervert - Trish said looking confuse to Stacy

- Look, to the damn window - Stacy said one more time and Trish looked - The boys' room!

- And they are in there with Chris - Trish said concern - I don't want them to know that we entered in that damn room

- Wait a second! I have sure that they will see what is happening in the other room - Stacy said and saw that they were walking out of the bedroom

- You are good! - Trish said and opened the window and the two entered in the room - Now, we only need get out of here

- Do you like run? - Stacy asked looking to the hall and saw that a lot of boys were around the door of the other room

- That isn't such good idea - Trish said

- That wasn't a good idea stole that pictures - Stacy said and she and Trish started walking from the room without do a noise to anyone look to them

In the middle of the way the two looked behind and when looked to the front again the two went against someone

- Well, well…- the two heard sat on the floor someone saying - I thought that at these hours the girls couldn't be here

Trish and Stacy looked to the guy and saw that was Nitro with Mercury, Masters and Miz behind him.

- I thought that too…but then I saw you - Trish said with a smile and the two continued sat on the floor looking to them

- I think that I should call the Bischoff or Teddy - he said - What you think about detention?

- No, thanks…I pass my days in there - Stacy said and in that moment they heard other voices behind them

- Trish? - Chris said and walked to her side with John, Randy and Matt - What are you doing here?

- I…- she started at the same time that Chris pushed her and she saw that the pictures went to the floor

- What is that? - he asked to her

- Anything! - Stacy said and picked up all the pictures and hid it in her jacket - Help, please?

- Yeah, sure! - Trish said and pushed her

- What are you doing here? - Chris asked one more time - You can't be here at this hour

- Is because that that Miz went call one of the teachers - Nitro said and for the first time the guys looked to them

- Don't you have anything more interesting to do? - Matt asked to Nitro

- Let me see…- he said - No!

- You are the only one that are here, right? - Randy asked to the two girls

- Yes! - the two answered to the same time

- And I have sure that the idea of coming here was yours - John said looking to Stacy

- I was missing you - she said with sarcasm and looked to him - I don't know what to do without you

- I already knew that - he said with sarcasm to

- Look, we need get out of here - Trish said looking to Chris - Have you any idea?

- Well, that assholes called the teachers so I don't think that we can do too much for you - Matt said

- Thanks - Trish said with sarcasm and in that moment they started hearing the teachers' voice

- Come with me! - Chris said and pushed Trish with him and Trish pushed Stacy

- You aren't going to escape so easy - Nitro said and started following them when Randy grabbed his arm

- Do you want a bet? - Randy said and looked eye to eyes with him and when Mercury and Masters walked to his side

- Do to us a favour…- Matt said to Master - For the first time use your brains

- And you back to your girlfriend's skirt - John said to Mercury - Wait, isn't she cheating on you with one teacher?

- You will regret! - Mercury said and punched John and then all of them started fighting

- Where are we going? - Trish asked to Chris that was walking to the end of the hall

- What you think about the conducts? - he asked to her and stopped walking and looked to the trash conduct that was at his side

- You want us to go by there? - Trish asked

- What are you waiting! - Stacy said and started walking to there - Thanks Chris

- That wasn't anything - he said and saw Stacy jumping to there - What where you two doing here?

- You only need o know that I love you - Trish said and kissed him quickly and them jumped to the same conduct than Stacy

- Only now? - Stacy asked when saw Trish

- Is this…- Trish said looking to one condom, where she almost sat

- Yeah - Stacy said and pushed Trish from the trash - Have you told him?

- No - Trish said and the two started walking out of that place and only stooped when arrived to the outside of the building

- Is I or we smell worst than the football team after a game? - Stacy asked

- Isn't you…is the true - Trish said - Pictures

- There you have - Stacy said and took that from her jacket and Trish putted that on her purse

- All this had a good side - Trish said and Stacy looked to her with curiosity - You and John talked with each other again…well, you flirted with each other

- That isn't a good thing - Stacy said "Well, is great thing!" she thought to herself - Isn't tonight a "Girls Night"?

- Oh my god…they will kill us - Trish said and the girls entered in the building were they dorms where

- When they smell us they will not want to talk with us - Stacy said and opened the door of they room

- Where have you…- Amy said but when the two passed on her front she interrupted herself

- What smell is that? - Candice asked looking to the two

- We only come to pick up clothes and towels and shampoo to take bath - Trish said and walked to her things and Stacy to hers and then the two started walking to the door

- We back in few second for the girls' night - Stacy said

* * *

- What happened here? - Teddy yelled and the students stooped fighting and looked to Miz - Haven't you said that girls were here?

- Yes…- he said and looked to Nitro - We saw them here…

- That is true - Nitro said and Randy looked to him

- Have you saw them too? - he asked to Mercury and Masters and the two nodded with their heads

- They are lying - John said - That aren't any girl here

- Now, no because Chris helped them escape - Nitro said with a malicious smile

- Do you know the name of the girls? - Teddy asked and the four boys smiled

- Yes, we know - Nitro said

- This is a big lie any girl have been here - Randy said

- We didn't see any girl - Matt said - You can ask to that guys that are trying open the door of that room and they will give you the same answer than us

- They didn't saw the girls because were distracted with other things - Mercury said - We can give you the name of the girls

- They will invent names - John said

- One of the girls was Stacy Keibler…- Nitro started and them John interrupted him

- Do you think that I would defend that girl? - John asked to Teddy - Like I said, that weren't any girls here…they are lying!

- And who was the other? - Teddy asked ignoring John

- Patricia Stratus - Mercury answered and in that moment Chris appeared behind them

- What have my girlfriend? - Chris asked

- They are saying that Stacy and Trish had been here - Matt said looking to Chris

- That is impossible I had been with Trish until now…I left in her dorm five minutes ago - Chris lied

- Or someone tell me the true or you will go to the detention - Teddy said

- I'm already in there - John said - Until the rest of the year…So, I didn't see any girl here and I'm the last person defending Stacy Keibler in this place

- And I left my girlfriend in her dorm - Chris said - Is obvious that this guys are lying

- You are defending them…they made part of your group - Masters said

- Yeah…they are the ones that are lying - Mercury said

- I think that I have a solution for this - Teddy said - All of you detention during one week until I found what happened here…And for the ones that were chose to go to TNA will stay here

When Teddy left the hall Nitro, Mercury, Masters and Miz looked to them

- What do you want? - John asked

- All of you, Friday at the Night Club - Mercury answered and they went out of there and entered in a dorm.

- Well, I was missing a good fight in the night club - Randy said and the others looked to him - I'm in my room!

* * *

Friday

- I don't believe what we have done - Trish whispered to Stacy when they were entering with Amy, Torrie, Maria and Candice in the Night Club

- Now, we can't do anything - Stacy whispered

- What are you two whispering? - Amy asked when the six girls sat in one table in front of the ring

- Anything - the two said to the same time

- I still without know what happened this time to this happen - Candice said - I only know that they are all in the detention…Have they told you anything?

- No! - Stacy answered - But I think that wasn't anything very wrong…Teddy only over reacted

- Hi! - they heard three girls saying in there front

- Hey! - Amy said - How are the witches?

- How are the sluts? - Melina said

- I don't know…why you don't tell me? -Trish said and looked to the three with a little smile

- We need to finish what we started the other night - Jillian said looking to Stacy - Do you remember?

- Are you talking to me? - Stacy asked and looked to her

- Yeah - Jillian said - The night that we caught you in the park

- The night of the party? - Stacy asked and the others looked to her - Sorry, but I'm not a lesbian

- We know that…we even have proves...do you remember…- Kristal started saying but Melina interrupted her

- Look, you can say goodbye to your little boyfriends because ours will kick their ass - Melina said and Kristal looked to her confuse - We need to go...

Jillian and Kristal followed Melina to other table and they sat in there

- Isn't for anything…- Maria started and looked to the others - But I think that Melina wasn't such a bitch to us like always

- Yeah…- Candice said and looked to Stacy - What happened in the park?

- I was walking in there and their group appeared and they started insulting me and then went out…I think that they had something to do - Stacy said with a smile in her face

- And about "the proves"? - Maria asked

- I don't have idea - Stacy answered and looked to the ring - Look, they are in the ring…Have they already done this?

- Yes - Trish answered - Since the first year that we arrived…I and Amy had done that too

- And you too - Amy said and looked to Stacy - Do you remember?

- I prefer don't remember - Stacy said

- The match will start - Maria said

* * *

- And the winners are the team of…- the announcer started - Chris Jericho…John Cena…Matt Hardy and Randy Orton!

Half hour later they were at the side of the girls.

- You were impressive - Candice said and kissed Randy

- This is the last time that we are together before the holidays - Torrie said and putted her head in John's shoulder

- But we finished our first months of classes in big - Chris said and putted his arms around Trish - Do you remember all the crazy things that happened in these three months?

- Yes - Amy said and sat in the lap of Matt - We have one new member in our group that made us have many stories to count

- Thanks! - Stacy said with a little smile

- And don't forgot that she putted John in the detention until the rest of the year - Randy said and they laughed - Something that I was trying to do since the first year…Do you remember the discussion in TNA?

- You never told us that - Maria said with curiosity

- Because isn't nice to hear - John said

- Thanks god that in that game I was out of the town - Matt said and kissed Amy and the two smiled to each other

- Well, I think that we should make a toast - Trish said and picked up her glass and the others done the same thing - To other six months like this…To us!

- To us! - they all said to the same time and touched their glasses

This is the end of the first term of classes! I hope that you liked this 19th chapters! Next chapters will be about their Christmas holidays and I think that you will like! Bye...

P.S.: Please, review!!

P.S.: Please, read my new story, "My Prince Charming"


	20. Christmas Holidays

**Thanks for the review and for read my story!**

**This is a big chapter, is about the Christmas Holidays and I hope you like it! This is one of my favourites chapters!**

**I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes!**

**Please review! **

* * *

In the next day Matt and Amy leaved to California. Candice leaved in the afternoon and for surprise of all she changed her plans and went with Randy, the two decided pass half week in his house and the other on hers and back in the Christmas day…Maria leaved in the next day with CM Punk to Illinois…in that same day John went to the airport with Torrie, because she had a flight to her home town. Trish went to Chris's house with him where they would pass the two weeks together…Stacy decided to the last hour to stacy in her father house, that was close from the school…John, picked up a flight in the Monday to go to West Newbury during one week.

* * *

One week later

- I hate live with my father - Stacy said to Trish. The two were in Chris house.

- Why you don't come to here? - Trish asked and Stacy looked to her

- You never heard that three are too much? - Stacy asked and laid in the couch

- Well, John is coming to here this week - Trish said - And Randy and Candice will back in the Christmas day and I will stay here

- I don't think that you want me and John discussing all the hour - Stacy said

- Stacy…- Trish said very serious and sat at her side

- What? - Stacy asked and looked to her with curiosity

- Do you like him? - Trish said and Stacy took her eyes from her

- I already answered that to you twice - Stacy said and sat in the couch - No, I don't like him!

- So, do you love him? - Trish asked and Stacy this time didn't answer - Stacy answer…

- No! - Stacy answered and looked to Trish - And if I loved him or liked him that would be a little difficult because he dates Torrie

- Why you don't say me the true? - Trish asked and Stacy walked to the window and stayed looking to the outside - After what happened in the closet I started seeing the way that you acted around him…You don't discuss anymore, you two flirt with each other...I repaired in some looks that you gave to him…I noticed the way that you stay when Torrie talks about him

- Trish…- Stacy started without took her eyes from the window

- No, Stacy - Trish said - You can say what you want but I know that you love him…in this moment the only that that don't let you go after him is Torrie. Stop lying to yourself!

- Trish - Stacy said and this time looked to her - I don't like him…

- Stacy…- Trish said - You have luck if every body doesn't know that you like him

- If I liked him…- Stacy started and she and Trish sat in the couch -…I would never do anything because he doesn't like me

- Did you ever asked to him to know? - Trish said and Stacy looked to her

- He dates Torrie - Stacy said with sarcasm

- A guy can date a girl liking other - Trish said - I dated Carlito liking Chris

- But I don't like him - Stacy said

- I know that - Trish said with a smile - You love him

- Trish! - Stacy said a little mad - I don't like him and I don't love him

- He will stay here during this week…- Trish started - You can still here too and find what you real feel for him

- He dates Torrie - Stacy said

- And? - Trish said - They can broke and Torrie can finally back to Billy like she wants

- What? - Stacy asked surprise

- Candice told Maria that told me that Torrie stills in love with Billy - Trish said - So, I think that she wouldn't have too many problems if you stole her boyfriend

- But I don't like him - Stacy said

- I will say that I believe in you - Trish said

- Good, because is the true! - Stacy said and the two smiled - I'm going pass this week here

- What? - Trish asked with a big smile

- Well, so I will pick up my things and come to here - Stacy walking to the door's house

- What have you said? - Trish asked surprise

- I can't let you alone with the two guys - Stacy said and opened the door

- I thought that you wouldn't accept after what I asked to you - Trish said

- Look, I don't like him but I like to make his life a living hell - Stacy said with a big smile and in that moment Chris arrived

- Look who is here! - Chris said looking to Stacy

- Hi! - Stacy said with a little smile

- Stacy will be here during this week - Trish said and walked to Chris side - I don't want be the only girl in the house

- I will not discuss with John too much - Stacy said and saw him walking out of the car with his bags

- And I will not discus with her - John said - Hi, Trish!

- Hi…- Trish answered with a little smile

- I back this afternoon - Stacy said and started walking to her house

- Why I think that my little Patricia has some plans? - Chris whispered to Trish

- Until the two tell what feel for each other I will continue with this little plans - Trish answered and kissed him

- Last time that I checked the bedrooms where upstairs - John said joking and Chris and Trish looked to him with a little smile

* * *

Christmas Day

That was afternoon and after they picked up Candice and Randy in the airport, the girls decided go to the mall

- I saw a girl with one of that - Stacy said to Candice and Trish nodded with their heads. The three where seeing some dresses to Winter Prom that was in middles of January

- Why this year the prom is in January? - Candice asked and picked up another dress - Last year was one week before the end of the classes

- The commission made some things wrong - Trish said and picked up a pink dress - Chris told me…I think that the McMahon is losing some skills…What do you think about this?

- I think that isn't your face - Candice said and Trish putted the dress in the place again

- Why you don't try this? - Stacy said and gave to Trish a dark green dress

- Or this one! - Candice said and gave to her a red dress

- They are beautiful but they are to expensive - Trish said

- Is your last Winter Prom - Candice said and saw Trish looking to the prices again - Trish!

- I'm not rich - Trish said

- Trish think in the price after - Stacy said with a little smile

- Well…Ok- Trish said and smiled too and them saw Candice looking to a white dress - Amy brought one black

- How you know? - Stacy asked to Trish

- I called to her other day and we talked about California and about the Prom - Trish answered and picked up a blue dress - You know that she made Matt go with her buy the dress? She made him helping her chose the colour!

- Really? - Candice asked with a little smile - I know that I'm bad to Randy but I would never made him buy a dress with me

- I would do that to Chris - Trish said with a little smile - Look, this one…

- Which one? - Candice asked with a gold dress and saw Trish with other pink dress - We already told you that that isn't for you

- That isn't for me - Trish said and looked to Stacy

- For me? -Stacy said and picked up the dress and looked to it - I don't think so

- Well, I think that Trish is right - Candice said and picked up one with the colour of the wine - And this one too

- You must be crazy! - Stacy said and the other two gave the dresses to her

- Let see how the dresses fix us - Trish said and Stacy and Candice followed her

* * *

- So, how is California? - John asked to Matt. John, Chris and Randy where walking in the mall

- Is great - Matt answered and Chris took the cell phone from John

- How is Amy? - Chris asked

- Like the others is thinking in the Winter Prom - Matt answered - You believed that she made me go with her buy the dress

- Really? - Chris asked and laughed - Amy made Matt to go with her buy the dress…

- Don't you want to post that in the journal? - Matt asked with sarcasm - I never thought that a woman would need so much time to chose a dress

- Well, we are in the mall almost for two hours so…- Chris started but Randy took the cell phone from his hand - How are the chicks?

- Don't you have a girlfriend? - Matt asked to him

- But anyone said that I can't look - Randy said - So, how are they?

- Well, with Amy at my side I think that is very difficult to look to othe girls - Matt answered and in that moment John took the cell phone from Randy

- Now, that my cell is with me again…- John said and looked to Chris and Randy - When will you back?

- First day of the new year - he answered - Well, Amy is calling me…Bye… see all of you next year

- So when will he back? - Chris asked

- First day of the new year - John answered and looked to his clock - I'm tired of being here

- Well, I think that we should do a little visit to the girls - Chris said

- You want us to enter in that place? - Randy asked looking to Chris - Only girls enter in there…or girls with their mothers!

- For me is all fine - John said and followed Chris - I prefer stay in there five minutes than one more hour here

- But…- Randy said and started following the other two but they ignored him

* * *

- This is the one - Candice said looking to the mirror wearing a gold dress with a big neckline

- You will shine - Trish said with a little smile looking to the neckline - And I'm not talking about the colour!

- The good things are to show - Candice answered and continued looking to mirror

- I like this one - Trish said appearing in one blue marine dress to her feet - What do you think?

- Stunning but you should show more flesh - Candice said

- No…I don't want pass the entire prom with Chris' jacket - Trish answered with a little smile and the two looked to Stacy - Are you ready?

- I'm going to kill you two - Stacy said and appeared with the pink dress that Trish chose - If anyone of you laugh…

- Well you look…- Trish started and looked to Candice - Why you don't try the other?

- Is a great idea - Stacy said and some minutes after appeared with the dress that Candice gave to her.

- No! - Candice said and then looked to Trish

- Well, can you wait a second…- Trish said to Stacy and she and Candice walked to the dresses and some minutes after backed with a white dress

- See this one - Candice said and gave it to Stacy - We looked to all of them and now we think that this is perfect for you

- Last time you thought the same thing - Stacy said and picked up the dress

- You know we should change our clothes…- Trish said - The security was looking to us

- We aren't stealing the dresses and we will buy them so I think that I can stay a little more time with it - Candice said

- How much time we need to wait more? - the two heard the voice of Chris asking behind the curtains

- Until we find the right dress - Trish answered and walked to the curtains and kissed him - I thought that you guys didn't like enter here

- Well, in fact John and Randy stayed seeing dresses because come to here was to much for them - Chris answered and looked to Trish - I hope that the dress is easy to loose!

- You should say that I'm pretty! - Trish said and in that moment a woman passed by their side with her daughter

- Teenagers - she whispered when was passing by Chris and Trish

- What have I said wrong? - Chris asked and looked to Trish

- I will change my clothes - Trish said and closed the curtain and started changing her clothes. In that moment Stacy appeared: she was wearing a white dress to her knees

- How I look now? - Stacy asked with a little smile and Trish and Candice stayed looking to her - I'm so bad?

- No…- Trish answered - You look something that you aren't…

- What? - Stacy asked confuse and looked to the mirror

- An angel - Candice answered - And I'm not a lesbian!

- Ok…- Stacy said and laughed - Do you really think?

- Yes - Trish answered and picked up her dress and prepared herslef to walk out of there - Come to see this?

- What? - Candice and Stacy asked and went to her side

- This girls really need to get a boyfriend - Trish said laughing and the other two laughed too when saw some girls around Randy, Chris and John - You two change your clothes

- I'm changing - Candice said and Stacy followed her. Some minutes after the two appeared with her normal clothes and with their dresses

- Now we going to pay - Trish said - Is Christmas…they should gave us the dresses

- You can't find a dress like that with a price not so high - Candice said - So, stay happy and see how your boyfriend is suffering for you

- Poor guys - Stacy said and looked to the others

- NO! - the three said to the same time and went pay the dresses

* * *

- Can you help me? - Randy whispered to Chris

- No! - he answered - Take care of them before Candice appears

- John? - Randy said and looked to John

- For Stacy go tell to Torrie that I cheated on her without do anything? - John said - I don't think so…

- We already haved what we wanted - Candice said and looked to Randy and then to the girls and then to Randy again - Can we go or are you too busy?

- We can go! - Randy said and pushed Candice out of the store

- What happened? - Trish asked

- Well, the girls saw us here alone and then started talking with Randy and when was starting talk to us Chris went see you and I answered the cell phone and made that I was talking with Torrie - John answered and the started walking out of the store

- They thought that Randy didn't have girlfriend and…- Chris said - I know that you know what happened!

- Next time I kill you - Candice said and she and Randy joined to them

- That will not be a next time - Randy said and looked to John and Chris that were laughing

- C'mon wee need back to Chris house - Stacy said

* * *

After the dinner and the presents Stacy walked to her bedroom. She closed the door and walked to the bed. She looked to the bed and saw a little package

"What is this?" Stacy thought to herself and picked up the package and read the note

"I didn't want to give you this in front of the others because then you would have to hear John joking with you and you two would start fighting…This appeared in the mail box for you…Trish!"

- Who gave me this? - she said to herself and opened the little package. From there she took a necklace with a pendant in form of an angel - Oh my god!

Stacy putted the necklace around her neck and looked to the mirror "Is so pretty!" she thought with a little smile "But who gave me this?"

She took the necklace and putted it in the package and then laid in her bed with the same little smile

* * *

- Why she went to the bed so soon? - Candice asked. The five continued in the living room

- Because she didn't want stay here in the middle of the couples like I'm now - John answered and in that moment the belt rang - Are you expecting someone?

- No! - Chris answered and walked to the door and opened it and smiled - Big surprise

- Who is? - Trish asked and looked to the door entrance - Hi!

- Merry Christmas! - Torrie said entering in the living room with a big smile and walked to John's side. Chris backed to Trish's side and putted his arms around her again. Torrie kissed John and sat at his side - Isn't anyone missing?

- Stacy went o her bedroom - Candice answered - What are you doing her?

- Well, I decided to back early to pass the New Year's Eve with you - Torrie answered and then looked to John - And I came to pick up my present

- I will pick up your present - John said and walked to upstairs and passed by the door of Stacy's room and in that moment she opened the door

- Is Torrie here? - she asked to him - I think that I heard her voice

- Yes! - he answered and continued walking to his room

- Thanks! - she said with sarcasm and he looked to her - What?

- Why are you smiling? - he asked

- I'm not smiling - Stacy said very quickly trying to make disappear the little smile that she had from the necklace

- If you say so…- he answered and opened the door of his bedroom

- If Torrie is here what are you doing upstairs? - Stacy asked and he looked again to her

- Present - he answered and entered in his room

- Ok…- she said and entered in her room, letting the door open, and picked up the necklace and sat in her bed looking to it - Who gave me this? Is so beautiful...

In that moment John was passing in the hall and saw her looking to necklace. He smiled and walked to the living room.

* * *

- You still without tell us what happened to you fight in the Night Club! - Candice said and looked to Randy.

- You didn't tell them? - Chris asked looking to Trish

- What? - Trish said avoiding the looks that was receiving

- You know the reason? - Torrie said looking to Trish and in that moment John backed

- Why are all the persons looking to you? - John asked looking to Trish and sat at Torrie's side

- I don't have idea - Trish answered with a little smile

- Can anyone tell us? - Candice asked and looked to them

- If they didn't tell you is because they don't want you to know - Chris said - But I still without know what you went to do there

- They? - Torrie asked confuse - Who are they?

- Can we change the subject? - Trish asked

- Wait a second…- Chris said and looked to Trish - I tried to avoid the subject during the last week but now I want to know why you and Stacy went to there!

- Stacy knows too? - Torrie asked

- There is your present - John said and gave to Torrie a little package that smile to him. She opened it and took from there a little bracelet and gave to him a kiss

- You don't want to know - Trish said - Really, you don't want to know what we went to do there…Is Christmas, can we talk about other thing?

- No! - Candice said - You two should have told us that you were in there

- After the hour…- Torrie said taking her eyes from the bracelet - So, you fight with the others because of the two…

- Is a group and we need to defend each other - Randy said

- But why you two went to there? - Candice asked

- Well…- Trish started and looked around "Stacy will kill me…" she thought to herself and smiled

* * *

Next Day

- Stacy? - Trish whispered opening the door of her bedroom - You already wake up?

- Do you know who putted the package in the mail? - Stacy asked and Trish sat at her side

- No…Was that the present? - Trish said and took the necklace from Stacy's hand

- Yeah…- Stacy answered with a smile giving it o Trish - Is pretty isn't?

- Very…- Trish said looking to it - And Chris only gave me shoes

- But what do you want from me so soon? - Stacy asked and looked to Trish with curiosity

- Well…- Trish started and putted a smile in her face - They asked me about what happened in the boys' dorm last week

- Did you tell them? - Stacy asked

- Well…No - Trish said - But I need your help

- My help? - Stacy asked and looked to her even more confuse - We already made the photos disappear

- Isn't that…- Trish said - I told them that we went to there because you like a guy

- What? - Stacy asked surprise - You told what?

- That you like a guy from there and we went see is room to found if he had a girlfriend - Trish said very quickly

- You must be joking…- Stacy said and laid in her bed - You must be joking…

- You need do this for me - Trish said - I don't want to break with Chris and I have sure that if he knows about this we will broke with me

- So, I'm the one that needs to suffer to you don't break with your boyfriend? - Stacy said - Do you know the millions of questions that the girls will do to me? To not say that I will have John joking with me all the time!

- Please, Stacy - Trish cried - I never more ask you anything

- Trish…- Stacy whispered and a little smile came to her face - I do this for your but you will own me one

- Thanks! - Trish said and hugged Stacy - I will back to my room

When Trish went out of the bedroom Stacy lost her smile and laid in the bed "Why this only happens to me?" she thought to herself and continued with the necklace in her hand

* * *

- Is snowing and we are here, in the outside…- Randy complained - Why?

- Because the girls didn't want us in the house - Chris answered - In my own house!

"Who the hell is the guy?" John thought to himself thinking in the things that Trish told to them last night "I don't believe that I went to a fight because she likes a guy that I even know!"

- John! - Randy and Chris said to the same time and John looked to them confuse

- Did you hear us? - Chris asked

- Yeah - John answered "Who could he be? They are too many guys to I found and I'm not asking to her! What hell am I going to do?" he thought to himself

- I think that I know what is going on with him - Randy said and looked to Chris

- Me too - Chris said and his phone rang - Hey, Matt…How are the things there?

- Fine…And in there? - Matt asked

- Well, John is in the moon because Stacy likes some guy - Chris said and John looked to him - That was your fault…

- Shut up - John said in bad mood

- And he is in a very but very bad mood - Chris answered

- Don't put the two in a closet again until I arrive - Matt said - I will back in three days

- My house is your house - Chris answered - But I think that in this moment my house is Trish's house and Trish's house is your house

- She made you walk out from your own house? - Matt asked and laughed

- Yeah…Is snowing and I'm the street with Randy and John…well, only with Randy - Chris said and John looked again to him a littlr mad - I need go before John kills me…See, you in three days

- Matt will back with Amy in three days? - Randy asked

- Yeah - Chris answered and looked to John - And he isn't here anymore

- You need to stop with that - Randy said looking to John

- Whit what? - John asked - I'm only thinking…

- In the guy that Stacy likes - Randy said - Torrie is your girlfriend

- I'm not thinking in the guy that she likes - John said and looked to the other two at the same time - For me she can likes the guy that she wants

- I think that you would prefer she liking you - Chris whispered to Randy that laughed

- What? - John asked

- Anything…- Chris said and the three continued walking

* * *

Stacy walked out of her bedroom and walked to the kitchen where founded the Trish, Candice and Torrie

- Hi, girls! - Stacy said and sat in around the table. Torrie and Candice walked to her and each of them sat in one of Stacy's side - Do you want anything?

- Who is the guy? - Candice asked

- I don't have idea of what you are talking about - Stacy answered and looked to Trish that stayed in her place

- Trish told us - Torrie said - I'm your best friend you should have told me

- I don't have idea about what you are talking about - Stacy said with a little smile

- Why you don't invite him to the Winter Prom? - Torrie said

- Is the guy that invites the girl - Trish said but the other two ignored her

- Because he doesn't know that I exist - Stacy answered

- Well, after all the things that passed in the school I have sure that he knows you exist - Candice said - And a girl can invite a guy…If I remember was you that invited Chris the first time

- And I passed one week embarrassed - Trish answered - Do you know what is going to the front of Stephanie, Shane, and the rest of that group and ask Chris to go out with me?

- I don't want to imagine - Candice said

- They looked to me like I was freak…- Trish said - My lucky was that Chris accepted and then we started dating

- Before you invite him tell us who is he! - Torrie said and Stacy looked to Trish

- Well…- Stacy said and started looking around - Well...I think that is better Trish to tell you who is he…Was she that told that I like the guy so I prefer she saying who he is

And whit those words Stacy picked up her jacket and walked out of the house leaving Torrie and Candice looking to Trish waiting for an answer

* * *

Stacy walked to the park, that was almost desert because all the snow. "Now, I like a guy that I even know!" Stacy thought to herself with a little smile in her face "I really would like if that was true…because I wouldn't like John"

- So, who is he? - she heard John asking behind her

- I don't have idea about what you are talking - she said and looked to him "Is you!" she thought to herself "I need to stop, he dates Torrie!"

- I'm talking about the guy that you like - John answered "And before you try something with him I would like you to know that I think that I like you!" he thought to himself "Well, I know that I like…What hell are you thinking? You like Torrie!" - So, do I know him?

- I have no idea - she answered

- You should tell us because we fight with Nitro and the others because of that! - he said

- Ask to Trish - Stacy said - But you don't have the right to know

- Why? - he asked

- Because you are a boy and this is chick talk like you guys say - she answered very quickly

- I'm only trying to help - he answered - I can help you

- No, you want to joke with me - she answered - Because is what you always do…

- I think that I don't joke with you since that closet scene - he said

- Don't remember me that because then I would start fighting with you again - she answered - I remember you calling me traitor

- And I remember you said me to die - he answered - What you think that is worst? And I remember your hand in my face!

- I would say sorry for that but I'm not sorry - she said - Where are the others?

- I have no idea - he answered - I left them, and came take a walk alone

- Then I will let you alone - she answered "Say something…say something…" she thought to herself when started walking but he didn't say anything

"You should have said something…Why you didn't say anything? This was one chance to be with her alone!" he thought to himself and stayed in there seeing Stacy walking out "Why she didn't hear me in that day? Why she was with a hangover?" he thought to himself and then walked to Chris' house

* * *

When Stacy arrived to Chris' house tried to avoid the others and went to her bedroom "Who are you?" she thought looking to the necklace one more time

- May I? - Trish asked entering in the bedroom

- Yeah…- Stacy said - So, I'm in love with who?

- I told to them that was Kenny - Trish said and Stacy looked to her

- Couldn't you chose anyone better? - Stacy said without take her eyes from the necklace

- Look, was the only name that came to my mind - Trish said - But they will not make him invite you to the prom because I think that he has a girlfriend

- Fine for me - Stacy said

- I think that you are obsessed with that necklace - Trish said

- Because is weird…- Stacy said and Trish looked to her with curiosity - Look, isn't the first time that I see this necklace…I saw it for the first time in a jewellery and I fell in love with it…How could this person gave me this necklace?

- Coincidence? - Trish said

- Too much coincidence - Stacy said - I want to know who gave me this…

- Maybe he is the one - Trish said and Stacy smiled to her

- Hope it is Kenny - Stacy said with sarcasm and Trish laughed

- Was the only name that came to my mind - Trish said

- Don't worry that I will gave an excuse to don't like him anymore - Stacy said and looked to the necklace - I will…

* * *

- Can we talk for a second? - Stacy heard Torrie whispering when all were reunited in the living room

- Yes - Stacy answered and looked to her

- Come with me - Torrie said and grabbed Stacy's hand and the two started walking to the kitchen

- Where are you two going? - Candice asked to them

- We are going to the kitchen - Torrie said and continued walking and the two entered in the kitchen

- What is? - Stacy asked and saw Torrie's face - What happened?

- We are best friends, right? - Torrie said and Stacy nodded with her head - We will never hide anything from each other, right?

- Yes…- Stacy said and looked to Torrie concern "Have she found that I kissed her boyfriend?" she thought to herself - Why?

- You can't tell this to the others, speciality to John…- Torrie said and then whispered - I saw Billy…

- I think that you can see you ex boyfriend - Stacy said with a little smile

- I can't see him - Torrie whispered and Stacy looked to her surprise and Torrie started explaining what happened - He came to my house, talk to me! My parents weren't in there and he said I'm sorry for everything that happened and then he kissed me

For some minutes any of them said anything - Well…- Stacy said breaking the silence

- Well, what? - Torrie said - I don't know what to do!

- Look, I think that you shouldn't be so concern - Stacy said "Your boyfriend kissed me!" Stacy thought to herself

- But I cheated on John - Torrie said and some tears ran from her eyes

- Look, that was only a kiss. That isn't so important - Stacy said and looked to Torrie's face - That was only a kiss, right?

- Well…- Torrie started but Stacy interrupted her

- You slept with him? - Stacy asked and Torrie noded with her head - When was that?

- Three days ago - Torrie answered - And then I came to here in the first opportunity that i had because I felt guilty and i still feeling…What should I do?

- I would tell to you to tell to Cena but then he would broke with you - Stacy said and hugged Torrie - I can't tell you what to do but you can do what your heart is telling you

- But I don't know what it says - Torrie said cleaning the tears

- Yes, you know - Stacy said - You only need to hear it and then you need to see of what you feel will hurt someone

- But…- Torrie started but Stacy interrupted her

- If you decided to break with him don't tell him the reason - Stacy said - He can be a jerk but don't tell him the reason

Torrie putted her head in Stacy's shoulder and started crying even more "If I told her that I kissed John she will felt better…but then she would get really mad with me…I can't tell her!" Stacy thought to herself

* * *

Six of the morning

Stacy went out of her bed thinking in what Torrie told her "Your best friend cheated on the guy, that during some time you hated and now you like!" she thought to herself and started walking to a side for another of the bedroom "Friendship…Friendship is the most important thing! I can't let a stupid crush destroy your relationship with Torrie…Don't even think to tell to John what Torrie had done"

"Even if you told him and he broke with her, he wouldn't stay with me…He doesn't even like me like I like him…Why this happened and she told me? I like her boyfriend and this is the only opportunity that I have of the two broke and…Stacy! Friendship is the most important…Don't let a stupid guy in the middle of the two, even if you lov…like him!"

Stacy sat in her bed grabbed her pillow against her "I hate my life!" she thought

* * *

John walked to the outside of the house leaving Torrie alone in the bedroom "Torrie is too strange…" he thought to himself "What happened? I have sure that I didn't do anything wrong to her and she went talk with Stacy and then Stacy didn't come to yell with me…What she saw in that guy?" John thought thinking in Stacy "He is a jerk…he and his friends…Aren't they all gay? She likes a gay guy!" he smiled and backed to the inside of the house "But if he isn't gay?" he thought and lost the smile "John, don't mess with her life…she doesn't like you and if she liked you have Torrie and she is her best friend!"

- Did you fell from the bed? - Chris asked entering in the bedroom

- Same question for you - John said and looked to him - Did Trish expel you from the bedroom?

- Very funny - Chris said with sarcasm - Really…What are you doing here?

- I wasn't with sleep - John answered

- Me neither - Chris said - And I have to go to the airport to pick up Matt and Amy

- They back today? - John said and Chirs noded with head - I forgot…

- Yeah…I couldn't forget because Trish passed the most part of her time talking about Amy backing today - Chris said and looked to John - Is something wrong?

- No - John answered - That isn't anything wrong

* * *

- Tell us everything - Trish said when Amy arrived - How was the trip?

- That was great - Amy answered - We done so many things...What you want me to tell you?

- Details! - Trish said and Amy started telling what happened in California

- And for here? - Amy said - Any news?

- Stacy's like a guy - Candice answered

- Who is he? - Amy said and looked to Stacy that looked to Trish

- Kenny - Trish answered and Amy looked to her

- But that isn't important - Stacy said - Your trip is more important…very important!

- You know that probably he is gay, right? - Amy said and looked again to Stacy

- Yeah - Stacy answered - Is because that that I'm saying that isn't important

- Stacy is right - Trish said with a smile

- I have a question…- Candice said - Where will we go to New Year's Party?

- To some bar - Torrie answered - I heard the guys talking about that

- So, we need use our fake identity cards? - Candice asked

- I think so - Torrie answered

* * *

- We all have our fakes identity cards, right? - Chris asked

- Yeah - Randy answered - Why they never founded that they are fake?

- Hope that they never found that - Matt said - Mine is in the room

- Do you have yours John? - Chris asked to John but this one didn't say anything and continued looking to the window

"What hell that guy has?" he thought to himself

- You know that living in the moon will not help you to break with Torrie, will not make Stacy likes you, in turn of Kenny, and then stay with you - Randy said

- That girl likes Kenny? - Matt asked surprise

- Looks a like - Chris answered and noticed that John continued ignoring them

- He is probably gay - Matt said - All the persons say that

- I think that John never heard that - Randy said and looked to John - I'm going to hit him

- You aren't going to hit me because then I would hit you - John said and looked to the three - Stop talking about that…I don't like her…And I don't want to break with Torrie

* * *

In the middle of the night…

- I'm not the only that doesn't have sleep - John said seeing Stacy entering in the kitchen

- I don't know how this happens…- she said and looked to him - Is a big world…Why I need always see you?

- We are living in the same house - he said

- And the park? - she answered

- I didn't follow you - he said and saw that Stacy was looking to him very serious - What?

- I needto talk with you - she said

- I didn't do anything to Torrie - he said very quickly

- I'm not accusing you from anything - she said and sat at his side

- So, you want talk about what? - he asked with curiosity

- Look, Torrie has something to tell you - Stacy started - She has afraid of telling you because is something that maybe will hurt you…She done something that she regrets

- What have she done? - he asked

- She will tell you - Stacy said - But I need you to ask you something…Forgive her…That was a biggest mistake of her life and she loves you…Promise me that you will forgive her

- How can I forgive someone without know what have done? - he asked to Stacy confuse - What happened?

- I can't tell you - Stacy said and looked to his eyes - I know that we pass our life discussing with each other but promise me that you will forgive Torrie

- Ok…- he said "Why she affects me so much?" he thought to himself "Maybe because you like her, your morron!"

- Thanks! - she said with a little smile. Very quickly she kissed him in the check and then walked out of the kitchen. He stayed in there looking surprise to her "Did she kiss me in the check?" he thought o himself with a little smile

* * *

- What do you want? - Torrie asked seeing Stacy in her bedroom

- Tomorrow, you will tell everything to John - Stacy said - What happened with Billy

- Are you crazy? - Torrie asked

- Tell him…- Stacy said - That will go everything fine…I swear to you…Tell him!

- Why? - Torrie said

- Because I'm your friend and I know what I'm saying - Stacy answered with a little smile - That will be everything fine

- Are you sure? - Torrie asked

- Yes…- Stacy said and smiled - Tell him everything…

* * *

- Where is Torrie? - Trish asked next morning when the girls were reunited in the kitchen

- She had some things to do - Stacy answered - She can't help us cooking

- I think that isn't "us" - Candice said looking to Stacy - Is us without you

- I tried to cook - Stacy answered - Isn't my fault that anyone told me that wasn't suppose to burn the food!

* * *

Half hour later

Torrie entered in the kitchen and sat at Stacy's side

- What happened? - Stacy whispered to Torrie

- He forgave me - Torrie whispered very surprise - If I was him I wouldn't forgive what I done

- He likes you - Stacy said - Why wouldn't he do that?

- But how you knew? - Torrie said

- We pass the time discussing…I need to know him to "win" the discussion - Stacy answered with a little smile "I know him...Sometimes I think that was better if I didn't know! I wouldn't like him!" she thought

* * *

- What Torrie wanted? - Randy asked

- Anything - John said "I forgave her because Stacy wanted me to forgive her…I forgave her because Stacy wanted me to forgive her…I promise to Stacy that I would forgive her without know about what she was talking about " he thought to himself - I have question

- Yes? - Randy asked and looked to him

- What was the worst thing that you forgave to your girlfriend? - he asked to the three

- Why you want to know? - Matt asked and looked to him confuse and with curiosity

- You don't want to know the reason - John said "Well, Torrie slept with her ex and I forgave her because Stacy told me to forgive her! I rpomised to Stacy I would forgive her"

- That is a hard one - Randy said

- When I leaved to my trip and one week later she was dating Carlito - Chris answered - Is the only thing that I remember

- I'm only dating with her three months but I think that was the first time that I asked to Candice to date with me - Randy said and the others looked to him surprise - Long story and i'm not going to tell

- Don't look to me - Matt said - I'm not telling

- Why? - John asked

- Because I promised to Amy never talk about that - he answered - And because was a very big mistake

- And why you asked us that? - Chris asked with curiosity

- Because Torrie done something and I forgave her and I don't know how - John answered

- Maybe you like her - Chris answered with sarcasm and John looked to him - But what she done to you?

"I did the right thing…" John thought to himself

- Or maybe you forgave her because you like Stacy - Randy said and John looked to him - You feel guilty because you like one of her friends, one of her best friends

- Since when you are smart? - Chris joked but Randy ignored him

- I'm tired of you saying that I don't like her - John said - I'm really, but really tired! I don't like Stacy!

* * *

New Year's Eve

_10 minutes to the midnight_

_- I'm going to drink something - Stacy whispered to Torrie and walked to the bar_

_- Nice necklace - a woman said at her side_

_- Thanks - Stacy said with a little smile and looked to the necklace "I really wanted to know who gave me this" she thought to herself_

_- I saw a guy buying one of that other day...I think that was in the Christmas day or something like that - she said and Stacy looked to her with curiosity_

_- Did you saw in the jellwery of the mall? - Stacy asked_

_- Yes…- she answered - I work in there and I sold one_

_- Can you maybe tell me how he looked or something? - she asked and in that same moment the barman looked to her_

_- Do you want anything? - he asked_

_- Martini - the woman said and he looked to Stacy_

_- I don't want anything - she said and looked again to the woman - Can you tell me?_

_- That was a good looking guy - she answered and picked up her drink and looked to one table and pointed with her finger - That one!_

_Stacy looked to the table and then looked one more time to the woman - Thanks for telling me!_

_3 minutes to the midnight_

_Stacy walked to the parking lot "I don't believe that was him…Oh my god! This can't be happening…Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! This can't be happening"_

_- Before you start yelling with me I didn't follow you I only came pick up a thing to the car that Torrie forgot - John said passing at her side but she didn't say anything and he looked to her - Are you feeling fine?_

_- In fact, I'm feeling very fine - she answered and touched in the necklace_

_John went to the car and picked up Torrie's jacket and passed for Stacy again - Are you really feeling fine?_

_- Yes - she answered and looked to him very mad_

_- Fine - he said and started walking to the bar door_

_- Wait! - she said and followed him and he looked to her_

_- Yes? - he asked but she stayed only looking to him and in that moment heard the others started yelling - You have nine seconds_

_- I…- she said and started looking around_

_- Five seconds - he said - I need to back to there_

_- Just one more second - she said and looked one more time around and next to him_

_- Three seconds - he said_

_- Fine! - she said and in the same moment that the persons inside the building yelled zero, Stacy made her lips touch in his. In the end of the kiss she stayed looking with him and he stayed looking to her and then one more time the lips of the two touched_

* * *

- Stacy…- Trish whispered

- What? - she mumbled and opened her eyes

- Do you know what time is? - Trish asked and Stacy continued looking to her - 1 p.m. We need be in the club in seven hours

- What? - Stacy asked confuse this time and went out of the bed - What day is today?

- 31 of December - Trish answered

- Really? -Stacy asked surprise "Was all a dre…nightmare?" she thought "Thank god!"

- Yes - Trish said and looked to her confuse - Why?

- Because…- Stacy started - Anything…

- Are you sure? - Trish asked

- Yes - Stacy answered

- So, pick up your clothes and come to my bedroom - Trish said - The others are in there

- First I'm going to eat something - she answered - Then I pick up my clothes and go to your bedroom

- Hurry up - Trish said and walked out of the bedroom

Stacy walked to one box and took from there the necklace and looked one more time to it "Who are you?" she thought and then walked out fo the bedroom.

* * *

Stacy was walking to her bedroom to pick up her clothes when she looked to one window and saw the guys coming "Is only a dream…That wouldn't be him!" she thought

* * *

**I'm sorry! It was just a Stacy's dream...**

**But don't worry, next chapter will be the Winter Prom and I have sure that you will like it! **

**P.S: Read my new story "My Prince Charming"**


	21. Back to School: Adam and Cody

**I'm sorry for update so late...I had to study very hard because I had to exams (math and chemestry)...One more time, I'm sorry!**

**Thanks to everybody who read my story and for the reviews**

**I hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

First day of school

- I need my bed! - Torrie said when she, Maria and Stacy were entering in the class room

- I need mine too! - Stacy answered and looked to Maria - You didn't tell us about your holydays

- I would tell but now isn't the best time - Maria said and the three sat in there places - Teacher entering in the class

- Good Morning! - Mrs McMahon said entering in the class room - Hope you had good holidays

- I think that i'm going to fall asleep - Stacy whispered and Linda looked to her

- Did you say something Miss keibler? - Linda asked looking to Stacy

- They were good - Stacy answered and putted a little smile in her face and in that moment someone knocked to the door

- Can we enter? - John asked opening the door and looked to Linda

- Sure, Mr Cena…- she said - I see that the new year didn't make you buy a clock

- I will think in that to the next one - John said and entered and Randy followed him

- And I see that you found a buddy to get late to the classes. Right Mr Orton? - Linda said and looked to Randy

- My clock is broke - Randy said and sat at his place and John make the same thing and then Linda started her class

- This is so boring! - Stacy whispered

- Do you know the news? - Randy asked and the three looked to him

- About what? - Torrie asked with curiosity

- We didn't came late because the clock - John said

- How funny! - Stacy said with sarcasm and John looked to her - Did you think that we didn't know?

- Don't start - Randy said and looked to John and Stacy - Didi you know that came a guy looking for Amy?

- Who? - Maria asked

- He said that his name was Adam Copeland - John answered - Never saw him here

- Never heard anything about him - Torrie said - Was Matt whit you two?

- No! - John answered - But what could he want with her?

- And then they say that the women like to gossip - Stacy said and John looked one more time her

- What is going on with her? - John asked a little anger

- First day of class - Torrie answered - Bad mood

- Do you mind? - Linda said and the five students looked to her - If I'm not asking to much, can I have your attention?

- Yes, sure - Randy said

- Good - Linda said - One more time and you go to the detention…And you two maybe can start having detention during the holidays

- More three months - Stacy whispered to herself

- We are going talk with Amy in the end of the classes - Torrie whispered and Maria and Stacy nodded with her head

* * *

- Do you know any Adam Copeland? - Maria asked, arriving with Stacy and Torrie to the table that Amy, Trish and Candice were

- What? - Amy asked and looked to the three - Where did you hear that name?

- John and Randy told us that a guy with that name is here and he is looking for you - Torrie answered - Do you know him or not?

- He was looking for me? - Amy asked concern

- Was what the guys told us - Torrie said

- I'm going talk with Matt - Amy said and walked out of the table

- Why I think that big problems are arrrving? - Trish asked - Did you see her face?

- Yeah - Candice said - You are her best friend...are you sure that she never talked about that guy to you?

- No! - Trish said - If she had I think that I would remember

- Do you think that the two dated? - Maria asked

- Let me see…- Trish started - Is a little hard because Amy dates with Matt since we remember…I think that the two date since they remember

- Good way to start the year - Candice said and looked to Stacy - Is she fine?

- I'm fine…- Stacy said and looked to the girls - I don't have anything to say…In fact I don't want mess in life of Amy and Matt

- But you want mess in mine! - Torrie said very quickly

- Think in what could happen If I didn't mess in your life - Stacy said with sarcasm and looked to Torrie

- Sorry! - Torrie said and looked to her - You told him?

- No…I only prepared him - Stacy answered

- What are you two talking about? - Maria asked - I been out of here in the last two weeks

- Don't worry because we have been here and we don't know about what they are talking - Trish said

- We aren't talking about anything important - Stacy said and looked to Torrie

- Anything important - Torrie said and looked to Stacy

* * *

- You can dismiss - Teddy said - Detention over…

John and Stacy were walking out of the class room when saw Trish and Chris in the door waiting for them

- You need come with me - Chris said and pushed John

- What is happening? - John asked and looked to him confuse

- I need you to do something - Chris answered

- Don't ask - Trish said looking to Stacy - Chris putted in his head that wants payback against Nitro and Mercury because a thing that they did to him **(Confuse sentence)**

- What have they done? - Stacy asked

- They destroyed my concert - Chris answered

- I don't want be expuel - John said and looked to Chris

- You wouldn't - Chris said and the four started walking out of the building and started walking to the dorms when heard some voices, and one of them was familiar

- Isn't that the voice of Amy? - Stacy asked

- Yes! - Trish said and the two walked to a tree and hid themselves behind it

- Tell me that you two aren't trying to hear the conversation - Chris asked and looked to the two

- Shut up! - Trish whispered

- Who is that guy? - Stacy asked

- I never saw him - Trish answered

- For the last time…why you came here Adam? - Amy asked looking to the guy

- Adam…the guy that was looking for her this morning - Stacy said

- Really? - John asked and he and Chris walked to the side od Stacy and Trish and hid themselves behind the tree too

- I thought that you didn't want to know - Trish said with sarcasm to Chris

- I changed my mind - he answered

- Didn't you miss me? - Adam asked to Amy

- No! - Amy answered very angry - Get out of here before Matt found you

- You told him? - Adam asked surprise

- Yes - Amy answered - Because was a mistake…

- Really? - Adam asked and approached to her

- Don't give any more step - Amy said - Stop with that…you were his best friend

- And you were is girlfriend…and like I'm seeing you still being - he said - But that didn't stop us

- And the alcohol - Amy said - What happened between us was a mistake

- One time is a mistake, the nexts times i don't think that you can call that a mistake…- Adam said with a smile

- Get out of here - Amy yelled - I don't want to see you anymore

- I'm getting out of here…- Adam said and grabbed her and then kissed her - But only when I want

Amy slapped him and then ran out of there

- Are you thinking what I'm thinking? - Chris asked to Trish, Stacy and John

- Yes! - the three answered to the same

- I don't know if I'm thinking that…- Chris said and the three started walking out of there - Did you hear what I hear?

- Yes! - Trish said - We shouldn't have stop

- Why not? - John said with a little of sarcasm - We only found out that Amy slept with that guy, that was Matt's best friend and then he backed to here because…I don't have idea

- Why are you saying that they slept? - Stacy asked and then all of them looked to her - That could have only kissed each other

- Yeah…- Chris said with sarcasm - If was only a kiss I think that he woudn't have kiss her now…How could Matt forgave her?

- Because he loves her? - Trish said

- I love you too but that would be a hard thing to forgive you - Chris said

- I don't think that that would be a hard thing to forgive - Stacy said - You make a mistake but in the end you still loving the person that you cheated…and that person stills loving you. That would be hard start a relationship again but I think that he forgave her because she loves her…Like you said you know Amy and Matt like a couple since ever

- I think that she is right - Trish said looking to Chris

- John? - Chris asked looking to him

- Don't have opinion - he answered "Torrie made the same to my without drink…" he thought to himself "And I kissed her best friend, two days after starting date with her…but this compared with what Torrie done to me isn't the same thing!"

- We shouldn't have stop - Stacy said

- If I remember you two stopped to hear the conversation - Chris said and Trish looked to him very mad - Is the true

- Look, you and me are going to talk with Matt - John said looking to Chris - And forgot your plans to Nitro and Mercury…And you two don't say anything to Amy

- But…- Trish said but John interrupted her

- Don't say that you saw this…she needs to be the one telling - John said and then he and Chris walked to the boys' dorms

- We aren't open our mouths, right? - Stacy asked and looked to Trish

- I want open but is a bad idea - Trish answered and the two started walking to their bedroom in the dorm

- I never would think that that would have happened with Matt and Amy - Stacy said

- Yeah…- Trish said - In the group they have the best relation…They never broke and they never discussed

- Looks a like that isn't the true - Stacy answered - Why I'm always involve in the problems?

- What you want say with that? - Trish asked and looked to her

- Let me see…- Stacy started - Your pictures with Carlito that would make you broke with Chris…Torrie's secret that would make her broke with John…Amy affair that could made her broke with Matt but didn't broke but now that the guy is here can make her broke

- Is because you are a good friend - Trish answered with a smile - And what is Torrie's secret?

- Is only between her and me - Stacy answered - Don't ask!

- This year started well - Trish said with sarcasm

- Very, but very well! - Stacy said whit the same sarcasm

* * *

- Do you know anything about a guy called Adam Copeland? - Chris asked to Matt. They were reunited in John, Matt and Randy's bedroom

- Why? - Matt asked without look to him

- Because he came here and asked for Amy - Randy said - He made me and John get late to Mrs MacMahon class

- And? - Matt asked

- We are only asking if you know him! - Chris said

- I don't know him - Matt answered - Maybe is looking for another Amy

- She is the only Amy Dumas in this school - John said - You should tell us the true

- I never heard talking about that guy - Matt said one more time - Can we change subject? Just because you are asking his name, that doesn't mean that i'm going to know who he is

- Yeah, sure - John said and looked to Chris "This isn't good!" John thought to himself

* * *

- May I ask you something? - Trish said sating in Stacy's bed

- I was almost going to the dreams land - Stacy said and looked to her

- When you told that you would forgive a guy if he cheated on you because you loved him, what that true? - Trish said

- I don't know - Stacy answered "Yes you know very well…" she thought to herself

- I don't know too - Trish said and then backed to her bed

Stacy looked to Trish and then closed her eyes again "You know very well that answer…" she thought one more time to herself

* * *

Some days after

- They tell us the results today and we need to go to the first part of the tournament today! - Amy said - Why they made that to us?

- Is the life - Trish answered - Can you enter in the bus?

- I'm entering - Amy said and entered in the bus - How that two entered in the tournament?

- One sleeps with my father and the other is Melina - Stacy answered - And I hope that anyone gets hurt because I don't want left the replacement position without me…I didn't want to come!

- I thought that you liked fight - Amy said

- I like…but I'm retired until the rest of the year - Stacy said and entered in the bus - I only want sat in a chair and give water

* * *

- Do we need to fight against our team mates? - Randy asked sitting in the back of the bus with John, Chris and Matt

- What? - the three asked and looked to him confuse

- They said that the rules changed - Randy said

- They wouldn't do that - Chris said and sat at his side - But if they did that you can be sure that I will kick your ass

- Go dreaming - Randy said - I was talking about kicking Nitro and Mercury asses

- They are a tag team - Matt said - So, you aren't going to fight against them….and I have sure that they will not make team mates fight against each other

- How can you be so sure? - Randy asked and looked to him

- I have an idea…- John said and they looked to him - When you arrive there you ask to anyone because if you don't stop with that talk I'm going to hit you

- Did happen anything to you be like that way? - Chris asked

- No - John answered - And before you ask I didn't discuss with anyone…Who is that guy?

- Who? - Chris asked and looked to his front - That one?

- Yeah…- John answered - I never saw him for here…

- His name is Cody Rhodes - Chris answered - Moved to here in the end of December

- You said Rhodes? - Matt said - He is the son of Dustin Rhodes?

- Yeah…I think so…- Chris answered - But if you want to ask his number go talk with him because I don't swing to that side

When Chrid finished his setence Matt punched Chris in is arm and looked to him very mad

- Do you have space for us? - Amy asked and sat at Matt's side - Why did you hit him?

- I didn't hit him - Matt said and looked to Amy and kissed her - That was a friend move

- Did you know that you hurt me with that friend move? - Chris said with sarcasm

- Poor baby - Trish said with sarcasm and sat at his front with Stacy

- Should we ask something with the two here? - Stacy whispered to Trish

- I don't think that is a good idea - Trish answered - The guys tried to talk with him and didn't have answers

- I would like to help - Stacy said

- Me too - Trish said - But I think that we are helping without make any questions

- And after all, that guy went out of here yesterday - Stacy said

* * *

Stacy was sat at her team side looking to the others competing and her eyes went to John that was without shirt "He looks so gorgeous…No! Stace think in other thing!" she thought to herself but her eyes continued on him.

- Hi! - a guy said sitting at her side

- Hi! - she said and looked to him - Are you new here?

- Yeah…Cody Rhodes - he said

- Stacy Keibler - she said and shacked is hand - You are the son…

- Yes - Cody answered - And for what I heard you are a girl that can put me in problems...

- You don't need to worry with that - Stacy answered - Sitting at my side you will not give you any problems…I swear!

- Good to know - he said and smiled

* * *

- Someone is getting some attention from a certain girl - Randy said and John looked to the same place that Randy was looking

- At least isn't Mercury - John said and looked again to the ring - I don't want care

- Yeah…I believe in that - Randy said with sarcasm but before John could answer Chris called him

- John, is your time - Chris said and saw John walking out of there a little mad - What happened?

- Look to the place where Stacy is sat - Randy answered laughing - What do you see?

- John getting jealous? - Chris answered and saw Stacy and Cody talking

- You two need to stop with that - Matt said walking to Chris and Randy said - If you don't want care about John, think in Torrie

- What would we be without our conscience - Chris said joking - So, how went the girls?

- Still in proves - Matt said - But I think that they will get a place in the next round

- Good to know! - Chris said and the three looked to Stacy

- That guy doesn't know what will happen if he continues talk with Stacy - Randy said - John will kill him

- What have I said? - Matt said to Randy - Think in Torrie

- And I'm thinking but…- Randy started but interrupted himself when Matt looked to him very angry - Fine, I will stop

* * *

- Good luck! - Stacy said when Cody was called "He is nice!" she thought to herself and in that moment her eyes went again to John that now was walking to there

- So, how is your boyfriend? - John asked to her

- How went your match? - she asked ignoring his question

- Very well…- John said - Pray that your boyfriend have a match like mine

- If I would choose someone to date, better him than you - Stacy answered and John looked to her mad - You started!

- Me? - he said with sarcasm - Why I'm always the one who starts?

- Feeling hurt? - she said with sarcasm - Why you never leave me alone?

- Because…- he started but something stop him - You don't leave me alone too

- What? - she said and stayed front-to-front with him - You are the one that never leave me alone…Every time that I'm talking with a guy you came around to joke with me

- When I'm with Torrie you do the same thing - he said

- Because you started doing that when I talked with Mercury…He just never more talked with me - Stacy answered - And then you continued and I'm getting sick of this…Why you do that?

- Because you don't get out of my life…I'm tired of you or what you made me…- he started but interrupted himself one more time "Feel…Shut up your mouth!" he thought to himself

- I will get out of your life - she said and in that moment she ran out of the building

- If you like a girl you shouldn't say that to her - Melina said walking to there and picked up her bag

- What? - John asked looked to her

- You heard me Cena…Don't forget that I'm the one that saw the kiss - Melina said with a smile and walked to her friends side

"I hate my life!" he thought o himself "And I hate hurt her!"

* * *

- What happened in there? - Amy asked walking to Chris and Matt side

- One more episode - Chris answered - And John did again something that hurt Stacy

- So, how went your match? - Matt asked Amy that sat in his lap

- Very well in fact - Amy said and in that moment Trish arrived - So?

- We passed - Trish answered with a big smile and sat at Chris side - You two?

- We passed too…Randy and John passed too - Matt answered - I'm the one that is seeing a girl talking with Randy?

- No! - Amy said looking to the same place that her boyfriend was looking - Candice will kill him

- Why? - Chris said - He is only talking

- He can be talking but the girl is trying talk other kind of language - Trish said - Look to the signs! She wants him

- Really? - Chris said looking with more attention to the two - I'm not seeing anything

- Because you are a guy - Trish answered

- Should we help him? - Matt asked - Is because he is our friend and we don't want him and Candice to break

- I'm going to there - Amy said and walked to Randy side - Hi! We are waiting for you…

- Amy this is Christy Hemme…Christy this is Amy Dumas - Randy said presenting the two girls

- Hi! - Christy said without took her eyes from him

- Your girlfriend called - Amy said looking and Christy looked to Amy - She said to me say to you to call her

- Well, see you another day - Christy said and walked to her team side

- Why you did that? - Randy asked to Amy and the two started walking to their friends side

- Because knowing you if that girl continued like that…- Amy said looking to him - You two would go to the lockers room

- Dumas! - Randy said looking to her

- Did she gave you her number? - Chris asked and Trish looked to him mad - Because I need to tell that to Candice if she gave her number to you

- No, she didn't give me her number - Randy said - Who the hell you think I'm?

- A guy! - Amy and Trish answered to the same time and the three guys looked to them that smiled

* * *

Stacy was sat in the front of the bus "Why he needs to do that to me?" she thought to herself "If I could tell him what I feel…"

* * *

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to say that" John was thinking to himself in the locker room walking from a side to another of the room "No…I'm so sorry. I'm a stupidest jerk idiot that you already knew…That would sound goog...very good!"

In that moment Mercury and Nitro entered in the locker room with Cody "Now tell me that that girl doesn't have a thing for the guys that made part of that group!" he thought to himself and looked to the three

- Thinking in the girlfriend? - Nitro said looking to John

- I know that you prefer Torrie to Melina, but can you leave her out of ours conversations? - John asked

- I'm not talking about that one…- Nitro said and John looked to him

- How funny we are today - John said with sarcasm and picked up his things

- Are you fine? - Mercury asked looking surprise to John

- In fact I'm - John said and walked to the door - And I want stay like this…

- If you need her, she is outside - Mercury said but John ignored him - I hate him when he does this

- He cheats on his girlfriend? - Cody asked to the two

- No…- Nitro answered - At least we think no…I don't think that he would cheat on his girlfriend with her best friend…

- But we wished that - Mercury said - That would be fantastic

- Who is that girl? - Cody asked

- Stacy Keibler…the two pass the most of their time arguing - Mercury said

- They almost got expel from the school in the beginning of the year - Nitro said

- I talked with that girl today - Cody said - To me she looked nice

- The must part of her time she is a bitch - Nitro said - You can be sure of that

Cody stayed looking to the two guys and thought about what they said about Stacy.

* * *

In that night

Stacy walked to her dorm room and laid in the bed "I need to forget him" she thought to herself "I want to forget him"

In that moment her cell phone rang and she answered it

- Yes? - she asked without know who was - Who is?

- It's Cody - she heard from the other side

- How you got my number? - she asked confuse

- Someone gave it to me - he answered - What happened to you?

- I went to the bus - she answered "A new love is the better way to forget the old one" she thought to herself and smiled

- You know I heard about some prom…- he started

- Yeah…I heard about that too - she said - I already have my dress…only misses someone to take me

- I would like take you to there - he said

- Is that an invite? - she asked

- If you say yes - he said

- Well, I think…- she started and in the moment the girls entered in the dorm room - I would like to go with you to the prom

- What? - the girls yelled when heard Stacy saying that

- I need to go I got company - she said - Bye!

- Bye! - he said

- Who invited you to the prom? - Torrie asked and sat at Stacy's side

- Cody Rhodes - Stacy answered with a little smile

- He is hot! - Maria said and they looked to her - I have a boyfriend but I can look to the other guys

- She is saying the true - Trish said

- I only have eyes to my Matt - Amy said and Stacy and Trish changed looks

- Randy is hot but if I see something even more hot I would look to him - Candice said with a little smile - But is impossible find someone better than my Randy

- You wish! - Amy said

- I'm not looking for a hot guy…I'm looking for someone different -Stacy said

- She wants something that doesn't remember her John - Torrie said and they laughed

- Yeah…someone that doesn't remember me John - she said with a smile "Or I would want John…Stacy took that from your head!" she thought to herself losing the smile.

* * *

- Football practice after the first round of the tournament - Randy said - This is going to kill us

- Stop complaining! - John said

- Is six of morning - Randy said - How you want me to be?

- Happy because you have a place in the team and in the tournament - John answered

- Can you two stop? - Matt asked and the three entered in the locker room

- Sometimes I would like to be Chris - Randy said

- What is that guy doing here? - John asked looking to Cody

- Looks a like he is trying to enter in the team - Matt said

- At this time of the year? - John asked - Impossible!

- He can enter - Matt said - There isn't any rule saying that the players can only enter in the team in the begining of the year

- John, stop with that - Randy said - I can be boring because I don't like have practice during this hour but you are being even more boring than I

- I already shut up my mouth - John said and looked to Cody "Forget her…Forget her!" he thought to himself

- This is our new team mate, Cody Rhodes - the coach said and then looked to John - You two will compete for the same position

"I hate this guy" John thought to himself and looked to Matt and Randy that were laughing

- Just my luck! - John whispered

- Did you say something Cena? - the coach asked to him - You already lost your captain position for a stupid prank…I think that you don't want pass the rest of the season on the bank

- I only said that would be great to have some competition - John answered with a fake smile on his face "I need to change the view"

* * *

- Are you sure? - Matt asked to John when the two were walking to the class room

- I'm going to my home town during this weekend - John said and picked up his bag - I need to change the view. This year didn't start in the better way for me

- You need a shrink - Matt said and John looked to him - I'm not joking you really need one

- Why you say that? - John asked

- Do you really want to know? - Matt asked and John nodded with his head - You are dating Torrie but you are in love with her best friend and you pass the most part of your time discussing with her to hide your feelings. Now, appeared this guy that for what I know will go to the prom with her and he has the chance to take your place from the team. He will get what you want. So, you need a shrink, isn't a new view

- That is a lie - John said and then saw the face that Matt was looking to him - I don't like Stacy

- You need a shrink - Matt said one more and entered in the classroom that was at his side - See you later

- I don't need a shrink - John said one more time and then walked to his class room - I need to change the view

* * *

**I hope you liked this new chapter! Please review and I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes**

**Note: Matt, Amy and Adam "story" will only be resolve in the second part of my story, when they enter to the university! **


	22. Winter Prom

**I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one...**

**Thanks for read it and for the reviews!**

**This chapter will bring more drama to John and Stacy's relationship!**

* * *

Winter Prom

Stacy picked up her dress and walked to the bathroom where the others girls were putting on her dresses.

- I'm going to kill John - Torrie was saying when Stacy entered in the bathroom followed by Maria

- What happened? - Maria asked with curiosity

- He went to Massachusetts without tell me - Torrie answered to Maria - Now, I'm going alone to the prom

- You will see that he will be back in the end of the night and will dance the last dance with you - Candice said

- Hope so - Torrie said with a little smile - Is better we put on our dresses…Stacy will have her first date of the year!

- And this need be a good date - Stacy said and picked up her white dress "This need to be a good date" she thought - A really good date!

* * *

After get ready Stacy walked out of the dorm building alone. She was going to meet Cody in the front door fo the school.

When she entered in the park to go to school she looked to the moon that was shinning and a little smile appeared in her lips. When she looked to her front she went against someone. The two went to the floor and she stayed on the top of that person.

- I'm sorry! - that person said and Stacy looked to her

- It's you! - Stacy said

- Nice to see you too - he said with sarcasm looking to her - Can you move on?

- Cena, don't start - she said

- I wasn't starting anything - John said and any of then moved - Where is your date?

- In the front door of school waiting for me - Stacy answered - Did you forget that today is the prom?

- Yes - he answered - But I came to here running to say I'm sorry to Torrie

- Great - she said - She is a little angry with you…Next time that you decided change a view invite her to go with you

- I needed to be alone - he answered

- About what happened in the holidays, thanks - she said

- What? - he asked to her confuse - Thanks, for what?

- Forgive her - Stacy answered - That was nice from your part

- Why you did that? - John asked to her

- Because she is my best friend - Stacy answered and smiled - And I prefer seeing you with her than she with Billy…

- Thanks - he said with sarcasm

- Sorry! - she said

- We are talking - John said and looked to her - Hope your dress stills clean

- I have sure that it stills - Stacy answered and the two stayed in the floor looking to each other during some time

- I need tell you something - John said looking to her eyes

- Don't say anything that you will regret - she said - Because I don't want say anything that I would regret

- I…- he started and their faces started getting closer

- Yes? - she asked and closed her eyes and in that moment they lips touched and they shared a deeply kiss. A kiss full of the passion that the two had be hiding since their first kiss, in a night like that. John putted his hands around her back and she hers around his neck. In the end of the kiss the two stayed looking to each other and anyone of then moved. One more time there lips touched.

Without notice to two where in there feet and every kiss that they shared was deeply than the other. Any of then were conscious of what they were doing.

* * *

Next Morning

Stacy opened her eyes and looked around. She notice that was in a dorm bedroom…Not hers but one that she only saw one time, when went with Trish to the boys's dorm. She felt John's arms around her waist and in that moment she thought in what happened last night

Without make a sound she walked out of the bed and picked up her clothes "What have I done? She is my best friend" Stacy thought to herself "You should have stopped last night"

Stacy putted on her clothes very quickly and before John wake up Stacy opened the door of the bedroom. Without look behind she walked out of the bedroom. She didn't saw any guy walking in the hall and something came to Stacy's mind "If someone sees me here…" she thought to herself and then had an idea and walked to the second floor and knocked to the door of one of the doors.

- You can't be here…- a guy said opening the door

- I know…But isn't the first time that I'm here... - Stacy said with a smile - So, may I talk with Cody?

- Yeah…sure - the guy said and entered in the room - Is a girl outside to talk with you

In that moment Cody appeared in the door and looked to Stacy a little angry - You should have appeared last night...not this morning

- I'm sorry - Stacy said with a sweet smile in her face - When I was coming to the school I had some problems...

- If you didn't want to come to the Prom with me you should have told me - he said - I know about that guy

- What? - she asked confuse and feeling concern "Oh my god he knows about what happened last night..." she thought concern "No, he isn't talking about that! He can't!"

- The guy that passes the most part of the time arguing with you. I know that he has a girlfriend but you can like h…- Cody was saying when Stacy interrupted him with a kiss on his lips

- I don't like him - Stacy said in the end of the kiss looking to Cody with a little smile - I think that I like you!

* * *

Some minutes after Stacy walk out of the bedroom John waked up and looked around but didn't see a sign of Stacy "What have I done?" he thought to himself "She is the best friend of my girlfriend!"

He walked out of the bed and looked to his window and in that moment saw Stacy walking out of the building with Cody. In that same moment Randy and Matt entered in the room.

- What are you doing here? - Matt asked looking to him confuse

- I wanted change the view but with my parents arguing with me all the time is a little difficult - John answered and looked to his friends "What hell I'm going to do now?"

- Do you come with us? - Randy asked - We came change our clothes to get the girls

- No…I will stay here - John said and laid in his bed - But don't say to Torrie that I'm here

- Fine! - Matt and Randy said to the same time. Some minutes after they walked out of the room and left John alone.

"What the hell will I do?" he thought one more time and looked to bed. He walked out of it and picked the blankets but something in there grabbed is attention "This can't be happening…This can't be what I'm thinking that is!" he thought seeing a little of blood in it "She was virgin"

* * *

- Where have you been? - Trish asked when saw Stacy entering in the room - You didn't appeared in the prom…Cody was there

- I had some problems - Stacy answered and sat in her bed - I received a call and went to take care of some things…But I already talked with Cody and we resolved the things

- So…? - Trish asked

- We are dating - Stacy answered with a little smile

- That is great! - Trish answered and sat at her side

- Where are the other girls? - Stacy asked

- Went with the guys to some place - Trish answered - I prefered to stay here…I was too tired from the prom last night! I need take some sleep…But now, who gave the first step?

- I!…I kissed him - Stacy answered

- But was he the one that made the question? - Trish asked and Stacy nodded with her head at the same time that picked up a little bag - Where are you going?

- Take a bath - Stacy answered and walked out of the room and entered in the bathroom at the same time that Melina was walking out of there

- I didn't saw you last night - Melina said staying in the middle of the door with Stacy

- I didn't go to the prom - Stacy answered

- I notice - Melina said with sarcasm - Cody passed all the night waiting for you…Is a good guy for you forget the other one

- I know - Stacy answered - I'm dating Cody

- Good for you - Melina said and walked out of the bathroom

"I'm dating Cody…but last night I changed my date with him to sleep with John" Stacy thought to herself looking to the mirror "I slept with John, my best friend boyfriend...I slept with the guy that I need to forget…Now, that is even more difficult because he was my first!" she thought and reembered her TNA times

* * *

_Two Years Ago_

_Stacy was in her boyfriend's house. The two were laid in the couch making out when he started loosing her shirt_

_- Babe - Stacy whispered and he looked to her_

_- What is? - he asked looking to her - Isn't what you want?_

_- I thought that to but now I think that I'm not ready - she whispered looking to his eyes - I'm sorry!_

_- You don't need to say sorry - he said to her_

_- Thanks! - she said with a little smile_

__

In next morning Stacy backed to the house where she was living with her friends. When she entered in there saw that Jackie, Gail and Christy were in the living room waiting for her

_- Hi! - Stacy said entering in the living room_

_- So, did it happen? - Jackie said_

_- I…- Stacy was starting to say the truth to her friends_

_- That isn't a question - Gail said looking to Jackie and then looked to Stacy - This is Stacy…when she wants do something she does! She is all grown up!_

_- Did happen or not? - Christy asked and the three looked to Stacy_

_- Yes! - Stacy said putting a little smile in her face knowing that was lying to her friends - And that was great!_

_In that moment Stacy's phone rang and she answered it - Hi mom…Really?...Tomorrow? That will be fantastic…See you tomorrow!_

* * *

"How could this happen?" she thought and some tears started running from her eyes.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for read and please review! Like I said, more drama to Stacy and John's relation!

**I still without know who will be Stacy's old boyfriend...And this Stacy's memory is important for some chapters in the future...**

**But, most important, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes, but I'm working on it!**


	23. One Month Later

**Thanks for read my story and thanks for the review**

**One more new chapter...Please review and give me your opinion!**

**I hope you like it...**

* * *

One month later...

- Good morning! - Stacy said entering in the bathroom where the others girl where

- Hi! - all of them said and in that same moment Amy's phone rang ans she answered it

- Why you two don't marry? - Trish asked to Amy in the end of the call

- Because we are too young - Amy said with a smile and picked up her cell phone - Matt is the one! I want to pass the rest of my life with him but marry isn't what I want for now, what we want for now

- So, what he wanted? - Trish asked

- He only wanted to remember me of a thing - Amy said losing her smile and picked up her bag - I need to go…Talk with you later

- I would like if John called me...In this moment I would like to receive some messages...He has been very weird! - Torrie said picking up the lipstick - He isn't being the same since the winter prom

- Maybe because you yelled too much with him - Candice said

- He left me to go alone to the prom - Torrie said - What you wanted me to do? Sleep with him?

"You went alone to the prom because of me" Stacy thought to herself and started brushing her hair "Because I slept with him" - I don't have that problem

- I think that Cody made good for you - Maria said and Stacy looked to her - Now, you don't discuss with John

- No…- Candice said - She haven't been discussing with John because they haven't pass too much time together

- Change subject - Stacy said

- You know, Candice is right - Torrie said and looked to Stacy - What happened?

- Our last fight was bad and now we don't want to know about each other - Stacy answered very quickly - And Cody is more important than him

- She is in love - Trish joked and Stacy smiled but in that moment started felling nauseous. Stacy ran to the toilet and started throwing up

- Stacy? - Torrie said and knocked to the door - Are you fine?

- Yes! - Stacy said and sat on the floor

- Are you sure? - Torrie asked - Let me enter…isn't the first time that that happened this week

- That must be something that I ate - Stacy answered walking out of the bathroom and looked to the mirror - I look so pale!

- You should go to a doctor - Trish said - Maybe you are getting sick

- No, I'm fine - Stacy said but the same sensation backed and she ran to the toilet again

- I'm worried with her - Torrie said and looked to the other three girls

- What you think she has? - Trish said and sat on the floor

- Maybe she is…- Maria started and the others looked to her

- What Maria? - Candice asked

- Pregnant - Maria whispered and in that moment Stacy walked out of the toilet

- May I ask you something? - Candice asked to Stacy that nodded with her head - Have you already slept with Cody?

- What? - Stacy asked and looked to Candice - What kind of question is that?

- Stace! - Torrie said - If you slept with him you can be pregnant

- I never slept with Cody - Stacy answered "But I slept with your boyfriend" she thought concern - I can't be pregnant

- We only asked! - Trish answered and looked to her clock - We are getting late

- You can go…I will stay here resting - Stacy said

- Are you sure that you don't want me to stay? - Torrie asked and Stacy nodded with head.

Stacy saw the four girls walking out of the bathroom and sat on the floor "This can't be happening…I can't be pregnant!" she thought to herself "I can't…I can't…I can't be pregnant!"

* * *

- Where is Stacy? - Randy asked to Torrie when they were in the classroom

- She was felling nauseas this morning - Torrie answered - She preferred to stay in the dorm

- Nauseas? - John said - Maybe is because of her boyfriend…I would be nauseas too…

- John! - Torrie said looking to John a little anger

- Sorry - John said with a smile

- If she is pregnant that would be is fault - Maria said

- In fact would be the fault of the two - Randy said looking to Maria - To make a baby is needed two persons, not one

- She isn't pregnant, Maria - Torrie said

- How do you know? - Randy asked

- Because she is my best friend and I believe in her - Torrie said - If she says that is impossible being pregnant…I believe!

- Do you four want to share your conversation with the rest of the class? - Eric Bischoff asked to the four students

- No problem…- Maria said with a silly smile - We were discussing if was possible Stacy be pr…

In the moment that Maria was ending her setence, John putted his hand on her lips interrupting her

- Can you let Miss Kanellis talk? - Eric said suspicious looking to John and then looked to Torrie

- She is trying to say…- Torrie started but in that moment the belt rang and the four walked out of the classroom - What hell were you saying to her father?

- Sorry! - Maria said

- Maria her father would kill us, her and Cody -Torrie said

- And I wouldn't be death by her father - John said "If she is pregnant exist a big chance of me be the father….Not a big chance, I would be the father!" John thought to himself very concern

- Do you come or not? - Randy asked to John

- I have detention - John answered - I will try to appear in the train

* * *

Three hours later

- Well, I think that you got the right to have a place in the principal team - the trainer said to Cody in the moment that John appeared in the filed - John you will be replace by him

- Good to know! - John said with sarcasm and sat at Matt and Randy side

- The train is over - the coach said

- Why I sat? - John said

- Hey guys! - they heard Chris saying when entered in the field

- Hey! - they said

- Do you know what Trish told me about Stacy? - Chris said when the four started walking to the locker room

- If you don't remember I was with you - Matt said

- Yeah…but this two weren't - Chris said

- Cody is in your front so don't say that - Randy said to Chris - We already know…The one that would happy with this situation is John

- Me? Why? - John asked and looked to his friends

- Because you hate Stacy and you hate Cody - Randy said

- At least we think that you hate her - Chris said

- I wouldn't be happy with the situation - John said and the four entered in the locker room - I can hate the couple but I don't think that that would be a good punishment

- So, John are you happy? - Mercury asked but John ignored him - I will take that like a no…Lost the captain position and your position in the principal team in the same year is very bad...

- I think that you want to lose all your tooth - John said and looked to Mercury

- You hit like a girl so I think that that would be a little difficult - Nitro said

- That wasn't what your black eyes said - John said

- Good one John - Chris said

- I have something to you - Nitro said and went to his bag and picked up an envelop

- What hell is that? - Chris asked and picked up the envelop that Nitro gave to him and opened it and started seeing the pictures

- You should have look out with the girl that you choose - Nitro said with a smile

- What hell is this? - Chris asked getting angry

- Is what Trish and Stacy went pick up in the boys' dorm! Do you reember the confusion that was in that day? - Mercury answered - We talked with Carlito and he gave us this

- I'm going to kill you - Chris said and started walking to Nitro but John and Randy grabbed him

- Don't do that - Matt said to Chris

- We could write a book about all the things that happened between you ten - Masters said

- How would you do that? - Randy asked to Masters - You don't have a brain

- Very funny! - Masters said with sarcasm and stayed face-to-face with Randy

- Guys easy down! - Cody said

- Don't interfere - John said to Cody - This is between us

- I'm only trying to help - Cody said

- He took your position and now he tells you what to do - Nitro said joking with John and John punched him. Then a big fight started in the locker.

* * *

Eight hours before

Stacy was sat in her bed looking to the pregnancy test that made "Two said that I'm pregnant and the other two said that I'm not! "she thought "And if I'm pregnant everyone will know that I slept with John"

- I'm going to a doctor - Stacy whispered and when was walking out of the bedroom Amy entered in there crying - What happened?

- What are you doing here? - Amy asked to Stacy cleaning the tears and putting her cell phone in her bag

- I felt sick - Stacy answered - But what happened with you? Do you want me to call Trish?

- No - Amy said -This isn't anything I only need to stay alone

- Are you sure? - Stacy asked concern

- Yes! - Amy said and showed a little smile

- Ok…call me if something happens or if you need something - Stacy said and walked out of the room. She picked up her phone and called a cab

* * *

Stacy entered in the doctor's office and sat in the chair that was in there. Some minutes after the doctor entered in the office

- How can I help you? - the woman asked to Stacy with a little smile

- I think that I can be pregnant - Stacy answered "Hope not" she thought to herself

- Did you make any pregnancy? - the doctor asked

- Four…- Stacy answered - Two said that I was and the other two said that I wasn't

- Well, I will take you a blood example - the doctor said - And you came here, two days from now to pick up the results. If we get a positive result then we can talk about this, about your options

- Right! - Stacy said loosing her smile

- Please follow me - the doctor said, and she and Stacy went to another room

* * *

Some hours after Stacy backed to WWE High School and went take a walk in the park "If I'm pregnant Cody will broke with me and Torrie will stop talking with me, she will hate me. What kind a friend am I? I'm a real bad friend…I slept with her boyfriend…I made sex with her boyfriend. Why this only happens with me?"

Tears started running from her eyes and she sat on the grass crying. In that moment, Melina was passing in there with Kristal

- Look, who is here - Kristal said with an evil smile - And is crying again

- Leave my message to Jillian - Melina said - I take care of her

- But…- Kristal said confuse but Melina looked to her with an evil look - Fine!

- Do you want to tell me why are you crying? - Melina said and sat at Stacy's side

- I'm the most stupid girl in the world - Stacy said and looked to Melina - I never do anything right

- Don't you want to tell me? - Melina said with a little smile

- I thought that if I started dating Cody would make my life back to the normal - Stacy said - That I would forget that I was in love with my best friend boyfriend

- Any guy makes us forget the other one - Melina said - But we need to try…

- Do you remember the Winter Prom? - Stacy asked

- Yeah - Melina said - You didn't appear in there and Cody got angry with you…he walked out of there very early

- Do you really want to know what happened? - Stacy said - I was walking to there to meet Cody, but I went against to someone, that for my luck was John…

- Oh my god - Melina said with a concern look and a smile in her face - You two…?

- Yeah! - Stacy answered - I don't know how that happened but we did it and now, I think that I can be pregnant

- Pregnant? - Melina asked surprise - Pregnant…like a baby?

- Yeah - Stacy answered with a little sarcasm - My life sucks! I cheated on my best friend and now everyone will know

- If you aren't anyone will know - Melina said - Did you make any test?

- Yeah…Four and two said that I was and the other two said that I wasn't - Stacy answered - I went to a doctor and I will know if I'm or not in two days

- May I help you in anything? - Melina asked

- Not telling to anyone that I told you this - Stacy said

- No problem - Melina said - Now, I to need go…they must be waiting for me

- Bye! - Stacy said

- Bye! - Melina said and walked out of there

"Is good to have someone to talk!" Stacy thought to herself and for the first time in that day she smiled with happiness. "Cody is waiting for me" she thought and started walking to the football field

* * *

- All the team is going to the detention! - the coach yelled to his players. They where all the football filed - And you Chris, you don't make part of the team, but you are in the detention too…What hell have you in your minds? We are a team…this can be a wrestling school but in this moment we are playing football

- I will be expel - John whispered and in that moment Stacy arrived to there and looked confuse to what was happening

- I think that the trouble makers like my field - the coach said looking to Stacy - What you want from here Bischoff…In this moment Cena is a little busy!

- What? - John and Stacy yelled to the same time and Stacy continued - Why should I wanted talk with that…

- Don't start - John said wihtou look to Stacy - Because you insult me, I insult you and we back to ours diary discussions

- Please, John, shut up your mouth - Matt whispered looking to him very serious - You two already made to much troubles

- I'm not starting - Stacy said - The one that started was your dear coach that is seeing things were they don't exist…I would prefer to date a snake

- And I would prefer to date a frog than date you - John said

- Are you calling to Torrie a frog? - Stacy asked

- Are you calling to your boyfriend a snake? - John asked and looked to her for the first time

- You two shut up your mouths! - the coach yelled - All the school is tired of this…In the begging of the year I voted for you two to get expel from here…the one that saved you was your father Miss Keibler…You need to look out because if you do another one I will found a way to you two get out of this school….You can dismiss!

In that moment all the guys backed to the locker room and Cody walked to Stacy's side - If I know that this would happen I wouldn't have tell you to come here

- This isn't problem - she said with a little smile - This isn't the first time that this happen…If you notice anyone cared about our discussion

- You never told me what happened in the begging of the year - he said

- How much time do you have? - she asked to him

- For you? All the time of the world - he said and kissed her - I'm only going pick up my things

- Ok! - she said and looked around "I can't be pregnant!" she thought and stayed in there waiting for Cody "I can't!"

- I need to talk with you - she heard John saying behind her

- We don't have anything to talk - Stacy said and looked to him - And I'm waiting for Cody, so can you leave me alone?

- We need to talk…You didn't go to the classes this morning and Maria and Torrie commented with us what they thought - John said to her

- I felt nauseas anything more - Stacy answered

- And if isn't anything more? - he asked to her - Would you hide that for me?

- Why you think that would be yours? - Stacy asked very quickly

- Don't tell me that you passed from virgin to a sexual addict? - John asked to her

- How you know? - she asked to him "He isn't stupid!" she thought to herself "Any guy would know that!"

- Isn't hard to find - he answered to her - So, can we talk or not?

- We don't have anything to say to each other - Stacy said to John - Now, leave me alone…we already got to much problems for one year…I think, for a life time

- This is serious - John said to her - We can not be the best friends…but I wouldn't let you alone

- When I get the results we can talk - she answered to him - I don't want talk about this without have sure

- Fine! I will be waiting - John said and walked out pf there

- I'm back! - Cody said some minutes after John walked out of there - Can we go?

- Yes - she answered and the two walked out of the football field

* * *

Two days later

It was the lunch time and the belt was almost ringing. Stacy was sat in the stands with the result of her exam on her hands.

When the belt rang, she continued sat in there with the envelop in her hands. Ten minutes after the belt rang John arrived to there, and sat at her side

- So? - John asked to her

- So, what? - Stacy asked to him without took her eyes from the envelop

- The result! - John said - You already know it, right?

- No - she answered and showed the envelop to him - I didn't open it, yet

- Are you stupid? - John asked to her - You should have already open that thing

- Don't insult me because I can be the mother of your son - Stacy said to him a little angry

- Sorry! - he said with sarcasm and picked up the envelop - We will open together and we will see the result…When I count to three

- Fine - Stacy said

- One…Two…Three…- he said and the two opened the envelop...

* * *

**To found out the result read the new chapter...Why Amy was crying? Some chapters in the future you will found out**

**I hope you liked this new chapter...and I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes! Please review...**

**Note: Read my new story, "Old Love"**


	24. Pregnant?

**One more chapter! Please read and review!**

**Sorry, for the spelling mistakes**

* * *

_Two days later_

_It was the lunch time and the belt was almost ringing. Stacy was sat in the stands with the result of her exam on her hands._

_When the belt rang, she continued sat in there with the envelop in her hands. Ten minutes after the belt rang John arrived to there, and sat at her side_

_- So? - John asked to her_

_- So, what? - Stacy asked to him without took her eyes from the envelop_

_- The result! - John said - You already know it, right?_

_- No - she answered and showed the envelop to him - I didn't open it, yet_

_- Are you stupid? - John asked to her - You should have already open that thing_

_- Don't insult me because I can be the mother of your son - Stacy said to him a little angry_

_- Sorry! - he said with sarcasm and picked up the envelop - We will open together and we will see the result…When I count to three_

_- Fine - Stacy said_

_- One…Two…Three…- he said and the two opened the envelop... _and read the result.

- I'm not pregnant! - Stacy said with a big smile in her face and hugged him

- I think that is better don't hug each other - John said feeling Stacy's arms around his neck, felling her close to him. "I need to forget this girl!" he thought

- Yeah…- Stacy said and broke the hug and looked to him

- Now, that we know the result everything can back to the normal - John said taking his eyes from her

- Yeah - Stacy said picking up her bag - I'm going to my class

- Good - John said and she started walking out of the stands - See you on detention

- Bye! See you in there - Stacy yelled and ran to her class room

* * *

Later in that day...

When the night arrived the Divas went to a club, to the girls' night

- Are you feeling better? - Torrie asked to Stacy - Do you know what was going on with you?

- I went pick up my results today and I was with food poison - Stacy answered - Like I said, that was something that I ate.

- You weren't pregnant - Candice said - And we had already thought in the names for the little baby

- Is the last time that I say this - Stacy said very serious - I never slept with Cody! And I'm not thinking to sleep with him so soon…Maybe after six months of dating or even more he will have that luck

- Poor guy - Candice said - I'm not seeing Randy without sex during six months…I'm not really seeing that

- I need to know him very well before anything happens - Stacy said - I need to be sure that I love him!

- You aren't in love with him? - Torrie asked to Stacy surprise

- I like him, but I don't think that I love him - Stacy answered - I don't think that is the same thing that Trish feels for Chris, that Amy feels for Matt, that Candice feels for Randy, that you feel for Cena!

- Chris broke with me today - Trish said and all of them looked to her and she looked to Stacy - Because the pictures

- How? - Stacy asked surprise - We burnt all the pictures

- Nitro gave to Chris some pictures that Carlito hide - Trish answered

- But that was only one little mistake - Stacy said

- What are you two talking about? - Maria asked and Stacy looked to Trish that nodded with head

- When Trish was dating with Carlito he took some photos when the two were in the closet - Stacy said - I and Trish went to Carlito's room to pick up the photos before the Christmas holidays. We thought that we had destroyed all but now Nitro gave some to Chris and he got angry with Trish

- I'm your best friend, you should have told me about that - Amy said speaking for the first time in the all night

- I don't need to tell everything to my best friend - Trish said and looked to Amy - You don't tell me everything about you

- What I don't tell you about me? - Amy asked confuse

- His name starts with an A! - Trish answered

- I think that is better we easy down - Stacy said with a little smile looking to Trish

- Shut up Stacy - Trish said and looked to Stacy very angry - You are the worst of all of us…You have more secrets than all of us together

- What hell are you talking about? - Stacy asked

- You said that you never slept with your boyfriend but I found out in our bedroom four pregnancy testes and one envelop with a pregnancy result…- Trish said and all the girls turned their attention to Stacy - So, did you slept with him or not?

- I didn't slept with him, if you understand me…- Stacy said and picked up her jacket and walked out of the building

- Why you did that? - Torrie asked to Trish and followed Stacy

- If I understand, Stacy slept with a guy…- Candice said - That isn't Cody, her boyfriend...She slept with other guy!

- You are a genious - Trish said with sarcasm looking to Candice

- Whit who? - Maria asked

- Are you stupid? - Trish asked and Amy looked to Trish very surprise

- Did you drink anything before we came to here? - Amy asked to her

- Yeah…any problem? - Trish said and looked again to Maria - Are sure that you don't have a clue?

- Shut up Trish - Amy said - You already said a lot of things that tomorrow morning you will regret, don't say other one

- I'm the only one that sees that Stacy doesn't love Cody because she loves…- Trish said but in the moment that Amy punched her on the face and she passed out

- Why you did that? - Candice asked grabbing Trish

- Because she was saying a lot of lies that would hurt someone - Amy answered and grabbed Trish too and the three walked out of the bar

* * *

- Stacy, wait! - Torrie yelled running after Stacy

- What? - Stacy said very angry without look to Torrie

- Is that true? - Torrie asked when arrived to Stacy's side

- Yes, Torrie is true - Stacy said and stopped walking - But I'm not pregnant…The final test said that I wasn't

- That is good - Torrie said and Stacy looked to her

- You will not ask me who is? - Stacy asked surprise

- I have an idea…- Torrie said and Stacy looked to her surprise and very concern - You and John during this time barely talked with each other…Something happened to you two stop arguing with each other…So, I presume that you slept with a John's…- Torrie was saying when Stacy interrupter her

- I'm sorry Tor, I didn't mean what happened - Stacy said and Torrie looked to her confuse "Oh my god she doen't know that you slept with John! You almot told her!!" she thought concern - Sorry, I'm nervous

- I was saying that you must have slept with one of John's friends and you didn't want him to tell us so you tried not argue with each other - Torrie said - Luck that you didn't got pregnant…Think in the jokes that John would make!

- Yeah - Stacy said and a little smile appeared in her face "Oh my God, when I die I will go to the hell!" she thought to herself "I never lied so much..."

* * *

- My head! - Trish said waking up in the next day. She looked around and saw that Amy and Stacy were sat in her bed looking to her - What happened?

- Do you remember last night? - Amy asked to her

- No…- Trish answered - I think that I drank to much…

- Good - Amy said with a smile - Because then you will not remember that I hit you

- You hit me? - Trish said looking confuse and surprise to Amy

- Yeah…you were talking too much - Amy said and walked to her bed

- You almost talked about Adam - Stacy whispered to Trish and then talked with a normal voive - And then you talked about my pregnancy tests

- Really? - Trish said - I'm so sorry…but Chris broke with me

- Yeah, we understand - Amy said and sat again in Trish's bed - But what you did was very wrong…You almost said something that would made Torrie never more talk with Stacy

- You were saying to her that I and John are having a thing - Stacy said very quickly - And then you would make Cody break with me

- I'm really sorry - Trish said one more time - I didn't want to say that…I swear!

- Don't worry! - Amy said - But I have a question for you…Who is the guy with the A letter?

- I don't know - Trish lied and looked to Stacy

- Is the first letter from the abecedary - Stacy said to Amy - A drunk person doesn't think to much

- Talking for experience? - Amy said and looked to Stacy with a smile

- Yeah! - Stacy said and picked up her bag - Do you come?

- Yes - Amy said and looked to Trish - You stay were resting, because I don't think that the teachers want a student with a hangover in their classes

- I'm going to stay in this bed - Trish said with a smile and saw Amy and Stacy walking out of the dorm room "I can't drink…I asked to Amy about Adam and she would know that I saw them and I almost said that John and Stacy are having a case…Oh my god…Why Chris broke with me?" Trish thought to herself and covered herself

* * *

- Stratus, Patricia? - King asked

- She is sick - Stacy answered and started looking around and saw that Chris wasn't in there too. She walked to John's side and sat at his side - Where is he?

- Sick - John answered

- Because a damn pictures? - Stacy asked to John

- We are guys - John said and Stacy looked to him confuse - You wouldn't understand

- I can try - Stacy said

- Trish, is Chris' girl - John said - See her almost naked, in some pictures, who belonged to another guy is something that any guy would like...

- He took the pictures without she knew - Stacy said - That doesn't give her some credit?

- I don't think so - John said

- Why? - she asked

- Because the pictures are true and I have sure that you saw some of them - John answered - If you were a guy, what hell would you think about that? Half of the pictures you don't understand what is going on…In this moment only a word is in Chris's head

- For god sake - Stacy said - She isn't a whore

- But in this moment is what he thinks - John said

- You guys are so stupid - she said

- First don't insult me and second you asked me - he said and looked to her

- Because I never thought that guys would be such morons - Stacy said and looked to him too

- Why you don't ask to your boyfriend? - John asked to her - He will say the same thing that I'm saying to you…if you done the same thing to him he would have the same reaction

- Cody is different - Stacy said

- Any guy is different - John said to her and when she was opening her mouth to answer him King yelled looking to the two

- Ten for you two - King said and john and Stacy looked to him confuse - I said: "Five laps around the field!" but I see that you don't two don't want so, ten for you two. Do you understand?

- Yes, sir! - the two said to the same time and looked to each other very angry

* * *

Lunch break

- Did you see Amy? - Maria asked

- She went check up on Trish - Candice answered

- And Torrie? - Maria asked in the moment that Stacy sat at their side

- Went check up on John - Candice answered with a malicious smile

- So, everyone went check up someone - Stacy said - Bet, that Randy and Matt went check up on Chris

- Yeah - Candice said - We are the only that will lunch in the canteen

- About last night - Maria started looking to Stacy

- Yes, evertyhing was true and I will not tell to you who was the guy - Stacy answered - Sorry, but is one of my personal demons..one of my dirty little secrets!

- Ok! - Maria said

- Why they only serve us salad? - Stacy asked looking to her food

- Because is good for you control your weight - Candice asked - And is healthy

- Good point! - Stacy said - But I think that sometimes we can eat other things

- That would be good eat some french fries - Maria said - Or drink a cola

- You can do that in your free time - Candice said

- Have you already thought in what will we do in the Spring Break? - Stacy asked

- We used to go to Chris' house in the beach but with what happened between him and Trish I don't think that that will be possible - Candice said

- That is sad - Maria said - I really need a sun bath

- Me too - Candice said - I need to wear one of my bikinis…We will need go to our houses or still here

- Well, if the group don't resolve do anything I prefer stay here - Stacy asked - No, home for me

- Why? - Maria asked - You never told us anything about your family…only about your father and you only talk about him because he is our teacher

- Because my family is a normal family! - Stacy answered - Don't exist anything about them of interesting…Is a normal family, a very normal family

- My isn't normal - Candice said - And I like that…I have luck if I don't see my mother walking naked around the house

- We have luck if we don't see you walking around the school naked - Stacy said and she and Maria laughed

- Randy likes - Candice said and drank a little of water - And if he didn't like I wouldn't care

- Hi! - Cody said arriving to the table

- Hi! - the three said to the same time and Stacy picked up her things

- Are you ready? - he asked looking to Stacy

- Yes! - she answered and walked to his side - See you later girls!

- Bye! - Maria and Candice said at the same time

- Back to our conversation - Candice said and looked to Maria - We need sun…but for that Chris and Trish need to be together…Any idea?

- No! - Maria said - But I have sure that until the end of the classes they will be together…We are talking about Trish and Chris

- Hope so - Candice said

* * *

- Are you sure that you will be fine? - Amy asked to Trish

- Yeah - Trish answered and sat in her bed - I will be fine

- So, I will be back in the end of the classes - Amy said

- Go make out with Matt…I will be fine - Trish said when Amy walked out of the room. Some minutes after Amy walked out of the dorm room someone knocked to the door - Amy I left the door open

- I'm not Amy! - Chris said opening the door - Can we talk?

- Sure! - Trish said and Chris sat at her front

- I'm sorry for what happened - Chris started - I know that I was a jerk…

- I would have the same reaction than you - Trish said without look to him - When I found what was happening I done everything to hide the pictures from you…I didn't want this to happen

- Trish, I'm sorry - Chris said - I got so angry because of the things that the guys said, because they were looking to my Trish…I shouldn't have broke with you because what happened wasn't your fault! You didn't know what was going on!… Trish I love you and I don't want this to interfere with us

- I love you too - Trish said and kissed him with a lot passion

* * *

- Thanks to all of you for being present - Teddy said with a smile - I don't reember the last time that I had so many students in my detention room! That was so long ago…I think that was the first time that all the team got punished. In one hour you will get out here…During the time that you will stay here think in this like a big family

- A big and happy family! - Randy said with sarcasm

- Where is Chris? - John asked to Matt and Randy

- We convinced him to go talk with Trish - Matt said

- So, think were he is, with you and maybe doing what - Randy said with a malicious smile in his face

- Fitly mind! - Matt said to Randy

- I'm only saying something that can be truth - Randy said and looked to Matt - Don't look to me like you are going to hit me…when you get mad with Amy and when you back is that happens

- I don't need that images in my head - John said - I really don't need that images in my head

- Where is Miss Keibler? - Teddy asked

- Maybe is with Cody! - John whispered to his friends

- He is in your front - Randy said - With the black eye, something that is your fault

- I though that was Nitro and don't say that to much times because if Stacy hears she will kill me - John said

- Since when you want care if she kills or not? - Matt asked

- Did anyone see Stacy Keibler? - Ted asked one more time and in that moment Stacy entered in the classroom - You are late…Any excuse?

- I lost my clock? - Stacy asked with a little smile in her lips

- Excuse accepted - Ted said to her - Please get a place…

- Yes sir! - Stacy said with a little smile and sat at Cody's side

"What hell she sees in that guy?" John though to himself and then looked to Matt - How much time we have until the end of the detention?

- Fifty five minutes - Matt answered - Why?

- I only wanted to know - John answered

- Do you have a date with Torrie? - Randy asked to him

- Yeah - John said looking to Stacy and Cody - I have a date with her

* * *

- I know that is a guy in there! - Linda yelled in front of the room number 207

- In that room is only Trish with chickenpox - Amy said in front of the door

- And we like you very much to let you enter in there - Maria said and Linda looked to her

- She is saying the truth - Candice said - Is Maria, and she only says the truth…or makes stupid questions and gives stupid answers

- Let me enter in that room! Someone told me that a guy is in there, and if you are saying the true I don't see any problem in letting me enter - Linda yelled - Or you let me enter or you go to detention!

- Believe us, isn't any guy inside the bedroom - Amy said - I swear for my…my…my cat!

- Aren't you allergic to cats? - Maria asked looking to confuse

- Isn't me - Amy said very quickly and looked to Maria with an angry look - Is Trish!

- I will call Mr McMahon and you will let me enter in that room - Linda said - And then you will go to detention

* * *

- I have more five for the detention - Linda said entering in the detention room with Amy, Maria, Candice, Trish and Chris

- Please get a seat - Teddy said - I think that I will need extra chairs today

- What have you done? - Matt asked when Amy sat in his lap

- We got some dorm problems - Amy answered - Little problems, in fact

- What kind of problems? - Matt asked

- Trish and Chris in our dorm room - Amy answered - I think that McMahon wanted to kill us…He almost broke the door

- So, is everything fine with you two? - John asked to Chris

- Yeah, everything is perfect - Chris answered

- So, we can pass the Spring break in your beach house? - Maria asked

- Can we? - Candice asked

- Yeah! - Chris answered with a smile - My house is your house…We can go to there in the Sprink Break

* * *

- Are you going to pass the Spring break with your friends? - Cody asked to Stacy when the two were walking in the park

- I think so - Stacy answered - If I don't go with them I stay here! And I don't want to stay here

- Why? - he asked to her - You could go visit your family

- My father is always here - Stacy answered - And the others can pass very well without me

- So, ou could come with me - Cody said

- To where? - she asked confuse

- I'm going visit my parents…Would you like to go with me? - Cody asked one more time to her

- Go with you? - she asked surprise - I don't know…

- You don't need to answer me now - Cody said

- Ok! - she said "This can't be happening!" she thought very concern

* * *

Next Day

- Cody invited me to pass the Spring break with him - Stacy said to the other girls when they were in the bathroom - He want me to go with him to meet his parents

- Look out, someday he will ask you to marry him - Maria said

- Don't say that - Stacy said scared - I'm too young…I want a relationship! But I don't want it to be so serious

- Did you answer him? - Torrie asked to him

- No, I didn't answer him - Stacy said - He said that I could answer him later!

- Cody loves you... - Candice said picking up her books

- Love? - Stacy said and looked to the mirror

- You like him, right? - Torrie asked to Stacy that nodded with her head - But you don't love him, right?

- No! - Stacy answered - I need time…I can't fall in love with someone in one month

- In fact you can - Candice said walking to the door of the bathroom - I fell in love with Randy in one week

- Where are Trish and Amy? - Stacy asked avoiding Candice words - I didn't saw them

- They went out with their boyfriends last night - Torrie answered - But, we are talking about other thing

- Have you already fall in love with John? - Stacy asked to Torrie

- We aren't talking about me - Torrie said

- I think that I have my answer - Stacy said "She doesn't love him and I think that I love him. What I fell for him doesn't let me fall in love with my boyfriend!"" Stacy thought to herself

- Stacy, if you think that you will never love Cody, is better you break with him - Candice said and Maria pisked up her books too and walked to Candice's side - Think in this!

- Why you did that? - Torrie asked to Stacy when Candice and Maria walked out of the bathroom

- What? - Stacy asked and looked to Torrie

- Why you needed to ask me if I love John? - Torrie asked

- Sorry - Stacy said with sarcasm - If I remember I was the one that helped your conscience, or you forget that I talked with your boyfriend?

- You done that because you wanted - Torrie said - I didn't say to you go talk with him

- I done that because I know you - Stacy answered and looked to Torrie - I knew that would stay suffering if you didn't tell him the true

- You shouldn't have ask me that in front of Candice and Maria - Torrie said a little angry

- I'm sorry! - Stacy said a little concern - I'm sorry…I didn't mean that

- Don't worry...please just don't do that again - Torrie said - Can we go to the classes?

- Yes! - Stacy said and picked up her bag and she and Torrie walked out of the bathroom. "I hate my life!" she thought

* * *

**I hope you liked! One more time, I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes**

**Please review! I will try to update on Tuesday... **


	25. Mistrust

**I want to thanks to every body who read the last chapter and I hope you liked it!**

**New chapter and I hope you like...**

**Read and Review...PLEASE!!**

* * *

- Why the girlfriend always think that we want to know about the life of the others? - Randy asked sitting at John's side in the stands

- Why are you asking me that? - John asked to Randy without took his eyes from the football field

- Because Candice passes most part of time talking about the others than talking about us - Randy answered - She told me that Amy and Matt are going to pass the Spring break to his parent's house, that maybe Stacy will go with Cody to his parent's house...

- What? - John asked surprise looking to Randy - What did you say?

- Why are you so surprise? - Randy asked - Is very normal. The guy wants to present his girlfriend to his parents

- No, it isn't normal when you only date the girl since the past month - John answered - Torrie doesn't know my parents

- She knows, in fact, we all know them because they already came here a lot of times - Randy said

- I never presented Torrie to my parents - John said very quickly and looked to the field and then looked to Randy again - Are you serious?

- Yes - Randy said - Candice said me that almost five times, I think that she wants to know my parents

- Cowboy Bob Orton Sr. and Candice in the same room? - John said joking - That would be funny to see, very funny...Your father would kill you

- Don't joke - Randy said a little anger

- I'm not joking - John said laughing and then looked to him serious - I only think that is weird…Did she accept?

- You know you can broke with Torrie and then go talk with her and confess to her that you love her - Randy said and John looked to him with anger

- I don't…- John said but before fisnish his setence he and Randy heard a voice behind them

- What? - Torrie asked and John and Randy looked to her - What is Randy talking about?

- Damn! - Randy whispered and John just stayed looking to her without know what to say

- I don't believe! - Torrie said and ran out from there

- I'm going to kill you - John said pisking up his things and ran after Torrie

- What happened? - Matt asked confuse when arrived to Rand's side with Chris

- Torrie heard me saying to John "You know you can broke with Torrie and then go talk with her and confess to her that you love her " - Randy answered looking to Matt and Chris - Lucky that I didn't say the name of the girl, because then this would be very bad, like the end of the world!

- When will you stop? - Matt asked

- When they start dating! - Chris answered

- He dates Torrie and she dates Cody - Matt said - Do you really think that John would break with Torrie and Stacy with Cody to start dating each other?

- Yeah! - Chris and Randy answered to the same time

* * *

- What is happening? - Stacy asked entering in Torrie, Maria and Candice's dorm room with Maria at her side. She looked to Torrie and notice some tears running from her eyes.

- Torrie heard Randy talking with John and he was saying that John loved other girl - Candice answered and Stacy looked to them surprise and concern

- What girl? - Stacy asked "Oh my god, hope it isn't me!" she thought to herself "I would like if was me but…Oh my god hope it isn't me!"

- He didn't say the name - Torrie said

- Great…- Stacy whispered and they looked to her - Maybe is a lie…If we don't have a name…maybe the girl doesn't exist

- Do you remember when Melina said that wanted to tell you something about John in the Halloween party? - Trish asked and Torrie looked to her- Maybe had something to do with what you heard!

- C'mon girls - Stacy said - Maybe Randy was joking with John…they are always doing that with each other

- Are you trying to defend him? - Maria asked

- No…- Stacy said "I'm going to kill her!" she thought looking to Maria and then looked to the others - But, I noticed the way how he looks to you and if he loved other girl he would never do that. I don't think that he has a heart but if he has I have sure that when he sees you it starts bumping very quickly

- Stacy…- Torrie said - Isn't the first time that I hear about what Randy was talking John…

- Stacy is right - Amy said - It's John that we are talking about…is the guy that would never date a girl liking other one

- Yeah…- Stacy said "Is because that. that I know that I will never have a chance with him…on that night, I only passed for a distraction!" she thought to herself a little sad

- What is Stacy? - Trish asked looking to Stacy noticing that she was sad

- Anything - Stacy said and putted a little smile on her face - C'mon Torrie go talk with him, go make out with him…

- But…- Torrie said cleaning her tears

- Love him - Stacy thought to herself "Because I can't" she thought

- You are right! - Torrie said with a little smile and started walking out of the room - I'm going talk with him

- I need talk with Melina - Amy said when Torrie walked out of the room

- For what? - Maria asked with curiosity

- To know what she wanted to tell Torrie - Amy answered - Only because you are in love with someone that doesn't mean that you couldn't cheat on that person

- Melina was lying - Candice said - I have sure of that…she only wanted Torrie to believe in that

- She is right - Stacy said very quickly and looked to her clock - We need to go detention

- Thanks god the week is almost over! - Candice said picking up her things and the walked out of the room

* * *

- You want to talk with me? - Melina asked to Amy surprise. the two where in the middle of the hall of the girls' dorm at the night

- Yes - Amy answered - What the hell you wanted to tell Torrie in the Halloween party?

- Long time ago - Melina said - Sorry, I don't remember!

- Yes, you reember - Amy said looking to Melina with a little of anger - Don't try to be smart with me!

- Please, get out of my front because I have important things to do - Melina said to her and started walking out of the middle of the hall but Amy grabbed her arm

- Is better you tell me - Amy threatened Melina

- First thing isn't anything of your business - Melina said "If this girl hits me, I swear that I'm going to kill Stacy" melina thought to herself "I promise to Stacy that I wouldn't tell and she is my friend" - And second, you have a little secret too and I think that you don't want me to share it with all the school

- What are you talking? - Amy asked to her surprise

- You know Adam - Melina said to Amy with a malicious smile in her lips - When he came to here he told Nitro what happened between you, Matt and he, and Nitro told me, so, is better you forget what I said in the Halloween or i will open my mouth

- You know that you know too much things, right? - Amy asked and Melina smiled to her - I hope that you don't end up hurting Torrie

- My arm please - Melina said and Amy let her arm "Yeah, I know a lot of things" Melina thought to herself and entered in her dorm room leaving Amy in the hall looking to her very angry

* * *

Two weeks later

- Will you pass the holidays with your boyfriend? - John asked to Stacy during the detention

- Why? - Stacy asked and looked to him - Last time that I check that wasn't anything from your business

- I'm only asking - John answered and looked to her too - And thanks

- About what? - Stacy asked to him

- What you told to Torrie - John said - And don't tell me that were the others girls because I have sure that was you

- Why? - Stacy asked

- Because is always you - John answered

- That wasn't anything - sStacy said - But it is the last time that I safe you and that girl

- What girl? - John asked to her "Isn't obvious that is you?" he asked to himself

- The one that Randy was talking about - Stacy answered - I can feel guilty but I'm not going to bethere for safe you always

- I don't need you to safe me from my problems - John said

- Really? - Stacy asked with sarcasm

- No! - John said - One of my biggest problems is you always messing in my life

- Messing in your life? - Stacy asked with the same sarcasm - You must be joking

- Yeah, is the true - John said

- If I remember you are the one that is always messing in my life - Stacy said getting angry - Don't you remember?

- Can you two stop? - Teddy asked - Shut up your mouth…this a detention room! If you want a place to a date this isn't the right one!

- We will never have anything with each other - John said looking to Teddy

- This is more one discussion - Stacy said and looked to her clock - That finished because the detention is over

- I think that Cody will wait for you - John said to her when she started walking out of the room

- Jealous? - she asked and looked to him in the door

- Not in an even million of years - he answered and started walking out of the room by the door too and the two walked out of the classroom

- So, why I can't have a boyfriend? - Stacy asked to him

- You can have one - John said

- So, why you never stop with the commentaries? - she asked to him

- You don't stop with the commentaries too - he said to her

- Because…- she started

- Because what? - he asked to her

- Why you don't stop? - she asked to him

- Because…- he started - Because you started!

- You are the one who started - she said to him

- We are looking two children discussing - John said

- You can be a child not me - she said with a smile

- If I remember I wasn't a child for you some months ago - he said

- You made question of remembering me that? - she asked to him - I don't know if you remember but I wasn't dating Cody at that time but you were dating Torrie...

- And if I remember I date your best friend - John said - So, we have the same problem…

- We could have one problem even more big - Stacy said

- But we don't have - John answered - And I think that we shouldn't talk about this

- Same thing here - she said

- Great - John said

- Great - she said - Because is very bad for a girl sleep with person without having feelings for her!

- Are you sure? - John asked to her and she looked to him and the two stopped walk

- What? - she asked to him confuse

- Well, are you trying to convince me that what happened, happened because you didn't feel anything for me? - John asked and started approaching from her. Stacy stayed between him and a wall from the school building - I'm the guy, not you!

- I don't feel anything... - Stacy said feeling her heart beating faster -...for you!

- Are you sure? Don't your heart beat faster when I'm with you…- John asked and started getting even more closer of her - Do you know what to say when I'm closer? Do you know what to do when I'm closer? Don't you fell different when I'm at your side?

- Stop - Stacy said "I can't kiss you" she thought

- Don't you want to kiss me? - Jonh asked one more time and the two were very close almost kissing each other. Stacy lips started getting close of his but then we wwalked behind and looked to her with a smile - I have reason!

- You are such an asshole - Stacy said very angry and saw him walking out of there and leaving her in there "Why this only happens to me?" she thought to herself and started walking to the girls' dorm

* * *

- Why are you so red? - Trish asked when saw Stacy entering in the room

- I'm red? - Stacy asked surprise and looked to a mirror and saw that she blushed "I'm going to kill him" she thougth looking to her face "I hope that I didn't blush at his front!"

- Yeah, what happened? - Trish asked

- I ran to here - Stacy answered with a smile and putted her bag on the floor - What are you doing here?

- I was tired! - Trish answered - Are you sure that you ran to here? Didn't you see Cody? Didn't you two make out or soemthing like that?

- No! - Stacy answered - He is in his football trains...Can you answer me something?

- Yes - Trish said and looked to her

- If I go with Cody I will be saying that our relationshipt is very serious, right? - Stacy asked and Trish nodded with her head - But if I don't go with him he will hurt him, right?

- Yes - Trish said - To have a boyfriend is a lot like that! Two decisions: one makes him happy and the other can hurt hi,

- So, I don't want one - Stacy said - I don't want to go with him, but I don't want to hurt him too

- That will be hard - Trish said

- I know - Stacy said and sat on her bed - I know

- Why you don't want to go with him? - Trish asked to her

- I would tell you but then someone would hear and tell to every body and Cody would get anger with me - Stacy answered - I need to found someone to talk

- You can talk with me - Trish said

- No I can't - Stacy said - Believe me, I can't

- So, try talk with Torrie, she is your best friend - Trish said

- I can't talk with Torrie - Stacy said "She would kill me!" she thought to herself - I can't talk with anyone

- A shrink? - Trish asked and Stacy looked to her

- No thanks - Stacy answered - I can't talk with anyone

* * *

- I can't go with you - Stacy said to Cody

- Why not? - Cody asked a little sad to her

- Because I think that know your parents is a big step - Stacy answered - I'm not ready for that…I don't want enter already in a serious relationship

- Because you like that guy, don't you? - Cody asked to her

- No, I don't like him - Stacy said - I'm not ready is the only thing…My last relation wasn't one of the best

- Stacy don't lie me - he said to her

- I'm not lying - she said "I don't like John, I love John…and my last relation was a really bad" she thought to herself

- So, what happened for being so bad? - he asked to her

- He cheated on me - she answered - With someone that I knew, whit a person that I thought that was my best friend

* * *

Stacy entered in the dorm room at the middle of the night and laid in her bed "I'm doing the same thing that happened to me…I slept with my best friend boyfriend…I made him cheat on her, just because I can't handle to much more time without him!" she thought to herself

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked! One more time...Please review!

**Sorry for my spelling mistakes!**

**Other stories: "My Prince Charming" and "Old Love"...Please read and review!!**


	26. Spring Break

**Thanks for read my story and a really hope you like the new chapter!**

**Please Review...**

**Chapter summary: John, Stacy, Torrie, Maria, Trish and Chris go pass the Spring break to Chris's beach house.**

* * *

Spring Break: Day one

Randy was driving his car to Chirs' beach house. John was at his side on the passenger's seat and Torrie, Stacy and Candice were sat on the back seats. Stacy was in the middle of Torrie and Candice.

- So, you decided to come with us...You prefer come with us pass the Spring break with us than with Cody, your boyfriend? - Torrie asked and Stacy nodded with her head - You are crazy!

- Why? - Stacy asked confuse looking to her two friends - He didn't mind when I refused his invite to pass the Spring break with him!

- Are you sure that he didn't mind? - Candice asked - A guy only doesn't care if he loves the girl!

- We talked and I explained why I didn't want to go - Stacy said and looked to Candice - And he doesn't love me, he likes me!

- Please, I'm driving! - Randy said without took his eyes from the road - Stop with the chick talk!

- Continuing - Candice said ignoring Randy commentary - He loves you…don't you see the way how he looks to you?

- No! - Stacy answered "Same way how I look to John?" she thought to herself - How he looks to me?

"Maybe, as the same way how I look to her!" John thought to himself trying not to hear their conversation, but it was calling his attention

- Is difficult to describe - Candice said with a dreamy look on her face - Is a different look! Like, you are the only girl in the world

- And he smiles when sees you - Torrie said with a little smile

- For the last time he doesn't love me - Stacy said very seirous making Torrie's smile dissapear and making Candice's dreamy look dissapear too

- You don't love him but he can love you - Torrie said and Stacy looked to her a little mad

"She doesn't love him!" John thought to himself and without notice a smile appeared in his face

- Why are you smiling? - Stacy asked to John seeing his smile

- You two must be the only couple where the guy loves the girl and the girl only likes him! Well, in fact, I think that the girl even likes him - John said looking to her by the rear-view mirror

- You two don't start - Randy said - We are in the same car! If we have an accident because your discussions you can be sure that if you don't get hurt I will take care of you

- Anyone talked with you - Stacy said very mad to John "He is right! But he doesn't like me…we only slept together because he is a guy" she thought to herself

"Maybe she likes me? Maybe is because of it that she doesn't love him…no…she doesn't love me…she slept with me because the moment, not because has feelings for me" he thought to himself

"Why he doesn't' notice that I'm in love with him?" she thought "Why? Is so hard to see that…Trish notices, Amy notices, Candice notices, Maria notices…Torrie can't notice…"

"All the guys notice that I'm in love with her but she can't see that!" John thought to himself "I hope that Torrie doesn't notice that because than I would be kill by Stacy and Torrie would suffer and I don't want her to suffer!"

* * *

- Beach house! - Chris said walking out of his car and looked to the house.

- Pick up the bags - Trish ordered Chris walking out of the car and he looked to her but didn't say anything. Then, she walked to the beach house and the others girl followed her.

- Are Chris parents rich? - Stacy asked when entered in the house and saw the furniture.

- Yes - Trish answered and sat in the couch

- He is lucky - Stacy said looking around when John appeared behind her

- Did you know that Cody is richest than him? - John asked to her - You don't need to worry…

- What do you mean with that? - Stacy asked and looked to him

- I'm trying to say that you can love Cody - John answered and she looked to him with anger.

- You know I don't fall in love with a person because of the money - Stacy answered back to him

- Really? - John asked to her with a smile

- Are you jealous because I'm with Cody? - Stacy asked to him

- Like the others times that I already answered, I'm always dying of jealous - John answered

- Stop! - Torrie said passing by the two and the looked to her - Before you start arguing, don't forget that we have a lot of things to do

John and Stacy looked to each other one more time and then Stacy walked to Trish's side and John walked out of the house to pick up the rest of the bags.

* * *

Spring Break: Day 2

At night...

- Who wants to play "Truth or Dare"? - Trish asked sitting at Chris' side with a bottle of vodka in her hand. They were in the beach around a bonfire

- That is a children game - Chris said taking the bottle from her hand

- But is a good children game - Trish answered and looked to him - Is a good way to joke with each other or to discover the dark secrets

- I enter - Torrie said with a smile

- Me too - Candice said and looked to Randy with a smile - Now, I can found out how many girls already had you inside their panties

- You are death, dude - Chris said joking and Randy looked to him mad

- I'm in too - Maria said passing the bottle that was in her hands to Candice

- So, John, Stacy, do you enter? - Trish asked

- Yeah, sure…- John said and all looked to Stacy

- Right, I'm in - Stacy said "If I say dare I'm dead, if I say truth I'm dead too! And I'm already half drunk!" Stacy thought to herself and looked to the bottle that was at her side.

- You are drunk - John said looking to Stacy

- I'm not drunk...And if I was what is your problem? - Stacy asked looking to him with curiosity

- Forget - John said "She will end up saying something that doesn't want" he thought to himself "I just hope anyone ask anything that makes her talk about the winter prom. I will be dead and I will be dead too"

- Great - Trish said with a big smile - Everyone knows the rules?

- Yes! - all of them answered at the same time

- I'm the first - Trish said and looked to Candice - Truth or dare?

And the game started…

* * *

...Some time after

- Truth or dare? - Trish asked this time to Torrie

- Dare - Torrie answered with a little smile

- You have to kiss someone that is around the bonfire - Trish answered

- You must be joking - Chris said with sarcasm - Didn't you have something more difficult to her?

- I'm drunk - Trish answered to Chirs and then kissed him - This is the best thing that I can think in this moment!

- She will kiss her boyfriend - Chris said and then saw Torrie walking to Candice's side and kissed her - Or maybe not

- My girl was kissed by another girl - Randy said surprise and looked to Candice

- Jealous? - Candice asked to him and then kissed him and whispered - Don't worry, I'll be all yours this night

- Good to know - Randy said and kissed her back

- Torrie is your time to ask - Maria said

- Stacy…- Torrie said and looked to her - Truth or dare?

- Truth - Stacy answered

- Do you ever been cheated? - Torrie asked to her and Stacy looked to her - Do you?

- What? - Stacy asked surprise beacuse the question

- Do you ever been cheated? - Torrie asked one more time

- You must be joking…what kind of question is that? - Stacy asked

- Is an embarrassing question - Maria answered

- Stacy answer! - Trish said - We don't have all the night

- Fine! - Stacy said "Here goes the truth!" she thought - Yes!

"Who would cheat on that girl?" John thought to himself in the moment that all the girls stayed looking to Stacy surprise and with curiosity

- This will be a chick talk, right? - Chris asked to Trish

- Yeah! - Trish said and walked to Stacy's side - So, if you don't mind we want to stay alone

- For what? - Stacy asked and looked to her bottle and saw that it was empty - I'm not telling anything

- Yes, you will - Torrie said - I'm your best friend and you never said anything to me about that

- I think that I have more drinks in my house - Chris said and in that moment the three guys walked to the house

- Are you serious? - Candice asked to Stacy

- Yeah - Stacy answered - I was cheated, two years ago by my boyfriend

- You could tell us all the story - Maria said with a little smile

- Girl and guy started dating, guy cheated on the girl - Stacy answered with a smile in her face too - Girl and guy split and end of story

- He cheated on you with who? - Torrie asked with curiosity

- Anyone important - Stacy answered and looked to the fire - You don't want to know

- Yes, we want - Torrie said

- Maybe is that the reason why you are such a bitch sometimes - Candice said and Stacy looked to her mad - No, offence!

- Look, he cheated on me with a person that I thought that liked me, someone that was one of my best friends - Stacy answered and took her eyes from the fire and looked to the sea

- He cheated on you with Torrie? - Trish asked joking and looked to Torrie - How could you do that?

- A lot of tequila - Torrie answered joking too and pikced up a bottle of tequila - C'mon Stacy…who was?

- Two years ago, when I was on TNA, that person went visit me during two weeks - Stacy answered - During that time, I didn't notice that she and my boyfriend were getting closer, because I never thought that that would happen and I was young…Then they cheated on me…I never forgave them…And I never forgave them, not because they cheated on me, but because why that happened! And you will not know the reason how that happened and end of story!

* * *

- I think that I already know why she is like that - John said entering in the kitchen with Chris and Randy

- Why you are like that? - Chris said - Can you just be nice for today?

- No and i'm like this because I finally found out why she is like that - John answered "She was talking about that in that night!" he thought to himself and then started remembering what happened some months ago.

* * *

_Winter Prom_

_- I can't do this - Stacy whispered in the end of the kiss in the park and stayed looking to him - I know the feeling…I can't do this to Torrie!_

_- I'm sorry - John said looking to her a little confuse but before he could say something more she had already walked out of there - What have I done?_

_John stayed during a moment without move thinking in the events that happened in that night. Soem time after he walked to the dorm and went to his bedroom. He shared it with Randy and Matt. It was midnight and he noticed that the most part of the students weren't in the dorm. "They must be in the prom" he thought and opened the door of his room._

_Entering in the room he took of his jacket and shoes and laid on his bed thinking one more time in what happened between him and Stacy some moments before "I'm crazy for that girl!" he thought to himself "I'm dating Torrie, her best friend, I can't do that, she can't do that!"_

_In that moment someone knocked to the door. A little confuse John walked to the door and opened it. _

_- What are you doing here? - John asked to Stacy very surprise. _

_She didn't answer and kissed him in the lips. Not like the other kisses, it was a small kiss and the two could felt how they wanted each other. Putting his arms around her body __he pushed her close to him. _

_- Don't say anything - Stacy said in the end of the kiss and kissed his lips one more time. Without broke the kiss Stacy entered in the bedroom and with his hand, John closed the door._

* * *

- John! - Randy yelled to John making him back to the reality - Are you here?

- Yes, I'm here - John answered and looked to Randy and Chris

- What do you think? - Randy asked to him

- About what? - John asked confuse

- We were talking about make a party! - Chris answered - I was thinking in invite the persons around here

- Do you even know them? - John asked

- I know some of them... - Chris answered - But is a good way to make new friends!

- The house is yours - John answered to Chris - Do what you want…

- So, I only need talk with Trish and then I can start planning the party - Chris answered with a smile

- You need talk with Trish? - Randy asked joking - Are you two married?

- No…- Chris said - Is better ask to Trish if I can make a party than always anwer dare in the game to not answer to Candice with how many girls you already slept

- Because it would be embarrassing - John said and Randy looked to him very mad

- What are you talking about? - Chris asked looking to John with curiosity and a little confuse

- Anything - Randy said and then threatened John - You open your mouth and I tell Torrie the name of a certain girl

- I don't have anything with her - John said - I don't like her…I will never like her…And I have a girlfriend and she has a boyfriend

- Do you ever heard talking about "cheat"? - Chris said - You and S…

- If we liked each other, something that isn't true, that would never happen - John said interrupting Chris "Would never happen? That already happened!" he thought o himself - Torrie could have done that to me, but…

- Torrie cheated on you? - Randy asked interrupting John

- No…- John said very quickly noting what confessed to his friends - I didn't say that

- Yes, you did - Randy said - Torrie cheated on you

- When was that? - Crish asked

- In the Christmas when she went to her house…she saw Billy - John answered - And don't say that I'm a jerk for forgive her. I had good reasons

- What good reasons? - Randy asked - I don't think that I would be capable of forgive a girl that cheated on me

- Well…- John started "Stacy made me promise that I would forgive her, without know about what she was talking about. Is a good reason to forgive a girl" he thought - I like her

- Like, don't forgive anything - Chris said - Only love

- So, I love her - John said

- Are you sure? - Chris said

- Can you two stop? - John asked to his friends trying not answer to Chirs's question

- He can't love Torrie - Randy said - Because he loves other person

- But don't have the courage to admit - Chris said

- I don't love her - John said - For the last time I don't love her

- If you say so - Chris said and picked up a new bottle of tequila - I'm going outside talk with Trish

- You can be sure that this is the last time that you say that I like Stacy - John said looking to Randy when Chris walked out of the kitchen - If say that again I swear that I will to everyone with how many girls you already have been

- You wouldn't do that - Randy said

- Yes, I would say to Candice that the she was the only girl - John said to him

- Never more say that - Randy said very mad

- So, you never more say that I like that girl - John said and walked out of the kitchen and went to his bedroom

* * *

In that night…

Stacy was in the kitchen looking to the sea by the window when a voice behind her. She looked to the door and saw John in there.

- Tell me that sometimes you are such a bitch because the guy who cheated on you? - John said and walked to her side

- Yes, I'm such a bitch because my boyfriend cheated on me - Stacy answered looking to the sea again and trying to ignore his presence

- With who? - John asked with curiosity

- Why should I tell you? - Stacy asked - For you can joke with me?

- Don't tell me that was with your mother? - John asked laughing and with a little of sarcasm and she looked to him surprise. John looked to her face and stopped laughing

- How you…- Stacy tried to ask but he interrupted her

- Are you serious? - John asked to her surprise - I was only joking…I never…

- When your mother is sixteen years older than you is what can happen - Stacy said - Don't you think that is the dream of any guy sleep with a women in her early thirty?

- I'm not going to answer that - John said with a little smile - You were changed by your mother?

- Yes - Stacy said - Don't make a big deal

- I can't believe in that - John said - Why would he cheat on you?

- Not telling too - Stacy said and started walking out of the kitchen

- Maybe, because you didn't sleep with him? - John asked and she stopped walk - I don't believe I guessed again!

- If you tell this to anyone I will kick you ass - Stacy threatened him wihtout look to him

- Don't worry! - John said and watched her walking out of the kitchen and then he walked out of the kitchen to the outisde of the house. "Her mother stole her boyfriend" he thought to himself "I don't believe that soemthing like that would happen to her!... I don't believe in this! Because of me she did the same thing that her mother did to her to Torrie…" he thought concern

* * *

Stacy entered in the bedroom that shared with Maria and saw that she was sleeping.

- Why I don't have any luck in love? - Stacy whispered to herself closing the door but whitout notice let it a little open - I'm in love with a guy but I date with other and he dates my best friend…

She laid in her bed and closed her eyes "Love is so confuse" she thought to herself and entered in a peaceful sleep. She only didn't know that someone was in the hall and heard her words.

* * *

Spring Break: Day 3

- We need to talk - Randy said pushing John to the bathroom

- Didn't you have other place to talk with me? - John asked - I don't want the persons to think things

- Stacy likes you - Randy whispered very quickly interrupting John

- What? - John asked confuse

- Last night I was walking in the hall and I heard her saying that in her bedroom - Randy explained

- Were you spying her? - John asked - If Candice knows…

- I wasn't spying her - Randy said interrupting him - I was passing and I heard her saying that to herself…she said that liked you, well she said that loved you!

- You must be dreaming - John said

- I'm not dreaming - Randy said - I heard her saying that!

- Yeah…- John said with sarcasm - I think that you should learn that is wrong to hear behind the doors

- John…- Randy said but John had already walked out of the bathroom "How I would like that happening" John thought "Cena you are dating Torrie!" he yelled to himself

* * *

In that moment the girls were walking in the beach

- I'm late - Torrie said and sat in the sand

- What? - Candice asked

- You heard me - Torrie said. Stacy stayed looking to her without reaction

- Are you trying to say that maybe you are…- Trish started but Torrie interrupted her

- Yeah - Torrie answered - But I have other problem

- Don't tell me that John isn't the father - Stacy said very quickly and sat at her side

- You must be a witch - Torrie said and all of them looked surprise to her. Only Stacy didn't look to her and continued looking to the sea "Well, your boyfriend taught this last night" she thought thinking in what happened last night with a little smile in her face that anyone noticed.

- Do you want tell us something? - Trish asked to Torrie and sat at her front

- I saw Billy last month and something happened between us - Torrie answered and bit her lip - And I and John, we haven't sleep together for a long time!

- Make a pregnancy test - Maria said to her

- I'm not going to buy a pregnancy test - Torrie said very quickly

- I bought four - Stacy answered and Torrie looked to her - Isn't such a big deal…you only need to say that is for other person

- I'm not going to buy one - Torrie said one more time

- I do that for you - Trish said - I only hope that Chris doesn't think that is for me…Sometimes, he has some strange ideas!

- But if someone sees you and goes talk with him he will think that you are pregnant - Stacy said to Trish - And it wouldn't be a strange idea...don't you two sleep together?

- Don't worry - Trish said with a smile - I'm sure that he will never think that I'm pregnant…I think that he knows very well what we are doing when we sleep together

**

* * *

**

To found out if Torrie is pregnant or if is just a scare likes was to Stacy read the next chapter!! I will post it during this week...Oh, and John was really stupid for not believe in Randy!

I hope you liked this chapter! REVIEW! GIVE ME YOUR OPINION!! I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes...

Other stories: "My Prince Charming" and "Old Love"


	27. Spring Break 2

**Thanks for the review and for read my story! I hope you like the new chapter!! **

**Read and Review!!**

**Summary: John, Stacy, Torrie, Maria, Trish and Chris go pass the Spring break to Chris's beach house...**

* * *

Sprink Break: Day 4

- Why did you buy a little guitar? - Randy asked to Chris entering in the living room with John - Isn't that to small for you play?

- I went to the store today and the guy who works in there told me that my girlfriend went to there and bought a pregnancy test - Chris answered sat in the couch with the little guitar in his hands - And this was the first thing that came to my mind!

- Shouldn't you ask to her first? - John asked while was sitting in the other couch and Randy sat at his side

- I don't think that is a good idea...Pregnant women are very hormonal! Do you imagine what Trish can do to me if I ask her this? She would want to tell me. She wouldn't want me to found out by the guy who works in the store where she bought the pregnancy test - Chris said and the other two looked to him like he was insane - And I'm going to look to the signs until she tell me

- You must be joking - Randy said laughing - You don't know a lot about pregnant woman! Just that they eat a lot and get nauseous.

- I will wait and she will tell me in the right moment - Chris said with a little smile looking to the guitar - And then I gave this to her!

- Someone should talk with Trish, don't you think?…- Randy whispered to John

- Let the two resolve the things alone! - John answered to Randy and the two stayed looking to Chris who was trying to play in the little guitar

- Did you think in what I told you? - Randy asked to John

- I'm dating Torrie, she is dating Cody - John answered to him

- But she likes you and I have sure that you feel something for her - Randy said - You wouldn't invite her out in the summer because...

- I'm not saying that she is ugly, because she isn't - John said interrupting Randy - And I'm a guy…The guys invite hot girls because want to show them his friends

- But you don't use to be like that - Randy said and this time John didn't say anything to him

* * *

- So, what is the result? - Trish asked to Torrie but she didn't say anything. Torrie was sat in the bed with the test in her hands looking to it

- Isn't for you staying in there looking to the test that the result will change - Candice said but Torrie continued without answer

- Torrie! - Trish yelled and Torrie looked to her

- I don't know the result... - Torrie said and then looked to Stacy who was sat in the floor with the test instructions in her hands - What means the red lines?

- You are pregnant - Stacy answered reading the instructions and then looked to Torrie to see her reaction

- Oh my god…oh my god…- Torrie said and some tears appeared in her eyes - I can't be pregnant!

- In fact you can! You slept with Billy - Maria said and Stacy looked to her mad but she ignored her - Why weren't you more careful?

- I really would think that the condom would broke...- Torrie yelled looking to Maria with a lot of anger -...and that I would end up pregnant!

- I'm only saying - Maria said - Will you tell to John or to Billy?

- Maria, shut up! - Trish said and sat at Torrie's side

- I can't be pregnant, this is a mistake - Torrie said with tears running from her eyes

- I can't do anything or say anything to make you happy - Stacy said to Torrie with a little smile - You need to think! Before you decided to anything you need to think in you, in the baby, in the guy that you love but cheated on you and made you cry and in the guy that likes you and forgave what you did to him in the Christmas

- I need to think…I need to be alone - Torrie said and walked out of the bedroom

- She is in a big problem, right? - Candice asked looking to the Trish, Stacy and Maria

- Yes - Marie and Stacy answered to the same time

- What happened in the Christmas? - Trish asked to Stacy - What did John forgive to Torrie?

- Well, isn't the first time that this happens! She slept with Billy in the Christmas too - Stacy answered - I conviced her to tell him and he forgave her!

- So, when she sees Billy she sleeps with him? - Maria asked and in that moment Trish picked up a pillow and threw to her face - That hurt!

- It was to hurt - Trish said - Look, when we look to you and you notice that we are mad is to you shut up your mouth!

- I just said the truth! - Maria said a little mad

- Some times, is better don't say the truth - Candice said to Maria

- Some times is better you hide what you know that is going to hurt the others, the persons you love - Stacy said - Even if is the truth!

- And we can't open our mouths about this until Torrie found out what is going to do - Trish said and the three looked to her - Right?

- Right! - the three girls said at the same time

* * *

Spring Break: Day 6

It was Saturday and it was the day of the party which Chris had planed in the past days. The house was full of persons and the music was very loud.

- Is the tird time that Chris steals my drink - Trish said sitting very mad at Stacy and Candice's side who were in the kitchen sat in the balcony - I'm going to kill him!

- He thinks that you are pregnant - Candice said and Trish looked to her surprise - That was what Randy told me yesterday!

- I'm going to kill him - Trish said

- It isn't his fault - Stacy said to Trish - You went buy the pregnancy test...Someone told him and now he think that it was for you!

- If I was pregnant I wouldn't have any problem in telling that I was - Trish said and took from Candice's hands her drink and then drunk a little of it - Because he would be the father!

- That was mine - Candice said very quickly to Trish who fisnished the drink

- You can pick up more because you boyfriend doesn't think that you are pregnant - Trish said very mad

- I told you - Stacy said - Don't do favours like that...I bought my tests and I bought four! I didn't die for buying a pregnancy test!

- Where is Torrie? - Trish asked

- She went to take a walk...she said that wanted to think about all this - Candice said - I think that she didn't back yet

- Hope she decides for the best - Stacy said and looked by the window of the kitchen to the beach "Thanks go I wasn't pregnant!" she thought to herself

- I'm going to pick up a drink - Candice said and walked to the living room where the drinks were

- We aren't a normal group - Trish said and Stacy looked to her with curiosity - Well, Amy cheated on Matt with that Adam and he forgave her and they continued dating like anything have happened!

- You know, that happens to a lot of couples - Stacy said

- Maybe you have reason maybe not - Trish said - Candice and Randy slept together but only assumed the things a year later, because thought that was weird!

- I think that is weird sleep with someone from the same group without a serious relation - Stacy said

- Yeah - Trish said and continued talking - I and Chris, you already know the story…the beginning I can say that I stole him from the Stephanie MacMahon

- Like the daughter of Vince MacMahon? - Stacy asked surprise

- Yeah…I think that she liked him! But now she is dating a guy that is in the second year of university - Trish said - Maria had a crush on John but that passed during the summer when she dated a guy in Chicago, and now she is with Punk…And John and Torrie we are having a story now…I think that I always knew that the things wouldn't end up right

- Because Torrie stills liking Billy? - Stacy asked

- Yeah, and because I have sure that John likes other girl - Trish said - Exist persons that doesn't have luck in love…

- Why you say that? - Stacy asked confuse

- Torrie stays with John because doesn't want to admit that this is one more bad relationship - Trish answered - And John stills with her because doesn't want to hurt her. Any of them love each other…they like each other but not the necessary to date…

- Oh...- Stacy said but before could say anything more Trish talked

- Why you never putted the necklace again? - Trish asked looking to her neck - You know, the one you recevied in the Christmas, from you secret admire?

- I lost it in the winter prom - Stacy answered - But if I was still with that I think that would be impossible found him…I want to found this guy or girl…but I think that is a guy…I don't know why but I want to found him

- Maybe is closer than you think - Trish said

- Well, you didn't talk about me - Stacy said - What do you think about me?

- Troublemaker - Trish answered with a smile - Is the perfect word to you…you are always in problems and you "drown" John with you to them…and now you have a boyfriend and I don't think that that story will have a happy ending

- Why? - Stacy asked

- Because you love other guy - Trish answered

- No I don't - Stacy said - I like Cody

- And I believe in that - Trish said - Because you love other guy

- I don't love other guy - Stacy said - I love Cody…I know that he will be my greatest love

- Are you sure? - Trish asked and in that moment Candice arrived there

- Yes! - Stacy answered "No" she thought to herself losing her smile - Now, if you excuse I'm going to my bedroom

Stacy walked out of the kitchen and walked to her bedroom. When she entered in there saw Torrie sat in her bed looking to the outside

- What are you doing here? - Stacy asked to her

- I was tired of walking and I wanted to be alone - Torrie answered - And my room doesn't have a view to the ocean…

- Was because of that that I chose this room…- Stacy said - And I convinced Maria to stay here

- I think that I'm not capable of tell the truth to John - Torrie said - You know our relation isn't good…I think that never was…sense Melina and the others told me about a girl that he kissed that I think that our relation wasn't the same

- I have sure that is only your impression - Stacy said

- No, it isn't…- Torrie said - I cheated on him twice and I got pregnant…

- Don't think like that - Stacy said and sat at her side - Why you two don't talk?

- Because I'm sure that he will break with me! The end of other relationship - Torrie said - I'm tired of all this

- Torrie if you don't like him, if you don't feel anything for him leave him - Stacy said - Back to Billy and start a new relation

- I can't do that - Torrie said - I will hurt him and will hurt me because I love Billy but I know that he will never work! I can't do anything!

- Can you stop with that? - Stacy almost yelled - You are looking a child, act like a responsible person and tell him the truth and them he will tell the truth about what he done

- What? - Torrie asked looking confuse to her - What are you talking about?

- Anything - Stacy answered - I'm going back to the party

- No, you are going to talk with me - Torrie said and putted herself in front of the room door - What are you talking about?

- I'm only saying that maybe what Melina told you is true - Stacy answered - And if you feel better for broke with him think in this: Maybe you weren't the only one doing such mistake

And with those words Stacy walked out of the bedroom and Torrie stayed in there looking to her confuse. Torrie picked up her cell phone and started searching for a number

* * *

Stacy walked Trish's side who was now sat in the living room couch

- What happened? - Trish asked to Stacy when she sat at her side

- Anything - Stacy answered and started looking around "What have you done? Next time tell her that you slept with her boyfriend!" Stacy thought to herself - Torrie was in my room and still without know what to do

- And I was thinking that this night I need tell to Chris that I'm not pregnant - Trish said - He stole one more time my drink and said me that I couldn't drink!

* * *

- So, you didn't ask to her? - John asked looking surprise to Chris - You took her drink and said that she couldn't drink?

- Yes! - Chris said - She is pregnant!

- You know that she could have brought the test for other girl? - John asked to him - You have other five girls in this house and all of them have boyfriend

- Yes…- Chris said - But I don't think that Trish would buy a test to other girl

- I think that that could happen - John answered

- Why? Do you think that Torrie is pregnant? - Chris asked

- No…- John answered - That will never pass in my mind

- Why not? - Chris asked

- Because…- John said "We don't sleep together since the Christmas!" he thought to himself - The things between us aren't good and if she was pregnant the baby wasn't mine

- Broke with her and find other girl - Chris said

- No, thanks…- John answered - If I broke with her I will not date during a long time...

- You can't live without a girl - Chris said

- You know that life isn't only that, right? - John asked to him

- I know…- Chris answered - But is one of the greatest parts of the life…

- Think if Trish hears you saying this - John said looking to Trish and saw that she was with Stacy and stayed looking to her

- Hope you aren't looking to my girl…- Chris said and John looked to him

- Friends in first place, girls in second - John said - And I'm not seeing me with Trish…You two are very well together

- Thanks! - Chris said - Now, if you don't mind I will talk with Trish

* * *

Spring Break: Day 7; 2 a.m.

The party had already end up and the guys and the girls where cleaning the house before go sleep.

- Come help us! - Maria yelled to Stacy picking up some plastic coups which were on the floor

- I'm only going to my room - Stacy yelled back and walked to her room and opened the door - Torrie?

Anyone answered and Stacy entered in the room and saw the bathroom door opened with the lights on. Stacy walked to there

- Torrie? - Stacy asked entering in the bathroom and saw Torrie sat on the floor - What happened?

- Stace…- Torrie whispered and then Stacy saw the blood on the floor

- Oh, my god! - Stacy said very concern - You need to go to the hospital…You are having a miscarriage!

- Stace…- Torrie said passing out. Stacy sat at her side and putted Torrie's head on her lap

- Help…Someone help me...- Stacy yelled to the others - Come one Tor…

* * *

In the hospital

- So, you aren't pregnant? - Chris whispered to Trish. The two where in the hospital waiting room. They and Stacy went to the hospital with Torrie.

- No! - Trish answered and putted her head on his shoulder - If I was I would have tell you in the moment!

- Great to know - Chris answered and Trish notice in his voice a little of disappoint

- Are you disappointed? - Trish asked to him

- No…- Chris said and kissed her forehead - I only was already accustomed with the idea…I had already something to give you for the little one

- Really? - Trish said with a little smile and looked to him - Stay, with that little present and in the right time you gave that to me

- I will do that - Chris said and kissed her

- You know this will be weird...- Trish said and Chris looked to her confuse - Well, Torrie was pregnant and John wasn't the father…

- Yeah...this night he said to me that things between the two weren't good and if she was pregnant the baby couldn't be his - Chris said to Trish

- He should have come - Trish said

- I don't know if you know but John already forgave Torrie once - Chris said - I don't think that he is going to forgive her a second time...and she is pregnant with the baby of other guy!

- Do you think that something happened to the baby? - Trish asked concern - Oh my god...when will Stacy back with news?

* * *

Torrie opened her eyes and saw that was in a hospital room. She looked to her side and saw that Stacy was in the room sat on the floor.

- Stacy...- Torrie said in a whisper

- Hi…- Stacy said with a little smile and walked to her side - How are you felling?

- Dizzy - Torrie answered

- You lost too many blood - Stacy said and then lost her smile "How am I going to tell this?" she thought to herself

- What happened to the baby? - Torrie asked

- I'm sorry, Tor…I'm so sorry...- Stacy said grabbing Torrie's hand- You lost it!

- Maybe was the best thing - Torrie said very sad and some tears ran from her eyes

- What happened in the party? - Stacy asked to her

- Do you remember what you told me? - Torrie asked and Stacy nodded with her head - I called to Melina and Jillian answered and she told me about the night that John kissed a girl…she told me that he kissed you!

- I'm sorry! - Stacy said and looked to her eyes - It was a mistake!

- So, why you never told me? - Torrie asked feeling angry

- I wanted to tell but I din't want to hurt you…I swear that the kiss didn't mean anything for me or for him…it was just a thing that happened and when we realized what happened was already to late…I'm with Cody and I like him a lot and me and John would never happen - Stacy said very quickly and started feeling the guilty inside her for Torris lost her baby - I'm sorry!

- You lied to me - Torrie said and more tears ran from her eyes

- I didn't mean for that happen…never passed in my mind - Stacy said - That was only a stupid kiss…our friendship is more important!

- I cheated on him with Billy, but Billy isn't John's best friend - Torrie said looking to Stacy's eyes - You are my best friend…

- First thing, like I told you the kiss didn't mean anything for me or for him and second I didn't know that you two were dating - Stacy asked said

- You didn't know we were dating? What that means? - Torrie asked - You are my best friend!

- I'm sorry - Stacy said - I didn't mean to hurt you like that way…I'm sorry for this

- I need be alone - Torrie said - Get out of here!

- Tor...- Stacy said with some tears in her eyes

- Get out of here! - Torrie yelled and Stacy walked out of the room to the waiting room where Trish and Chris were.

- How is she? - Trish asked when saw Stacy entering in the room

- She lost to many blood but she is fine...she waked up now and she wanted to be alone - Stacy answered cleaning her tears - She is fine!

- I will call to the others to tell them how she is - Chris said and walked to the pay phones

- What happened? - Trish asked to Stacy

- She had a miscarriage - Stacy answered "Why this needed to happen?" she thought to herself feeling guilty for what happened to Torrie

- Why? - Trish asked

- The doctors gave me a lot of explanations - Stacy answered " Because I kissed her boyfriend and she foudn out" Stacy thought to herself - Maybe it was because the stress

- The stress? - Trish asked - I know that this situation putted her under a lot of stress but I don't know if would make her lost the baby. Lot of women pass for this and don't lose their babies...Do you think that was that?

- Is better we talk about this in the morning - Stacy answered to Trish "Why she needed to found out like this?" she thought very concern and notice that tears were running from her eyes one more time.

* * *

**Torrie found out about Stacy and John's kiss and lost her baby!! How will this affect the relation of the group? **

**Next chapter summary: The Spring Break didn't end up how everyone was thinking! The school is back and the rumours too! Wait to see what happens when Cpdy found out about Stacy and John's kiss!!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! REVIEW! GIVE ME YOUR OPINION!! I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes...**

**Other stories: "My Prince Charming" Read and Review **

**My other story "Old Love" I decided to delete because I wasn't liking it! I'm going to make some changes and then I will post it again here!**


	28. Rumours and Explanations

**Thanks to all who read my story and thanks for the reviews!!**

**New chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Summary: The Spring Break is over and the school backed! How will the persons react when found out what happened between Torrie, Stacy and John? What will Cody do? **

**Oh I forgot, in this chapter you will finally found out what happened in the last summer to John and Stacy discuss with each other! Was really because they belonged to rival schools?**

**Read and Review!!**

* * *

One week later, all of the students backed to the school but a lot of things weren't left for say between John, Torrie and Stacy. Any of them had talked with each other to try resolve what happened.

- What is going on? - Amy asked entering in her room where Stacy and Trish were unpacking their things

- Why you ask that? - Trish asked

- Lot of rumours around the school about your little trip - Amy answered - Torrie went to the hospital, John and she broke….

- Is true - Stacy said and sat in her bed - Torrie had a miscarriage

- What? - Amy asked surprise

- And John wasn't the father - Trish said sitting in Stacy's bed- Oh, and Chris thought that I was pregnant because a friend of him told me that saw me buying a pregnancy test

- You aren't joking, right? - Amy asked sitting at the front of the two

- Do you think that we would be joking about this? - Trish asked - Torrie doesn't talk with Stacy

- Why? - Amy asked

* * *

- I kissed her…that was only one time…that was the biggest mistake of my life - John said to Matt. They were with Chris and Randy in their dorm room

- When did you kissed her? - Chris asked

- Why is that important? - John asked and looked to him - If I have told to Torrie before this wouldn't have happen

- You know that Billy was the father, right? - Chris asked

- Yes - John answered - But I didn't want that to happen to her

- Let me see if I got this right…- Matt said looking to his friends - Torrie found that was pregnant, Chris thought that Trish was pregnant, Torrie lost the baby, you and she broke…and she lost the baby because found about that you and Stacy kissed each other

- Yes - Chris and Randy said at the same time

* * *

- So, I got this right! - Amy said surprise and at the same concern whit all the things that happened in the past weeks

- That was mistake - Stacy said - I'm feeling so bad…that happened because of me

- That wasn't your fault - Trish said - I already told you a million of times

- So, what would happen if she didn't have found out? - Stacy asked to Trish - She would have the baby inside her, she wouldn't have to pass for this now! I need to take a walk

- She is really depress - Trish said and Amy looked to her in the moment that Stacy walked out of the room dorm - I saw her crying a lot of times in this last week and she passes the most part of her time taking walks alone…I know what happened between her and John was wrong but I can't see her like this

- Oh, my god…- Amy said - What can happen next?

* * *

- I can tell your secret! - John said looking to Randy very mad

- Don't even try - Randy said

- So stop talking about what happened! Look, I'm tired of all this - John said - I'm felling guilty because all this but at the same time not

- Because you like Stacy? - Chris said and John looked to him very angry - I think that that is a no

- Really? - John asked with sarcasm

- Maybe because she cheated on you - Matt said and John nodded with his head

- I'm feeling free - John said

- This happened for the best - Matt said

- I'm going take a walk! - John said and walked out of the room

* * *

Stacy was walking by the dorm hall and in that moment Jillian and Kristal appeared in their bedroom door

- Hi! - Jillian said to Stacy with a little smile - Did Torrie received our message?

- Why you don't go to the hell? - Stacy asked and looked to the two - Don't you have other thing to do?

- No! - Jillian answered and walked to Stacy's front and stayed face-to-face with her - But I only think that is funny…you made your best friend lose her baby

Stacy didn't say anything and stayed looking to Jillian and a malicious smile came to her lips…

* * *

- Nice see you in my office - Vince said looking to John - First day of school of the third trimester and you are already here…Anything to say in your defence?

- No! - John said - I really hit him

- Why did he hit you? - Vince asked looking to Mercury

- Because I told him the truth - Mercury answered and John looked to him

In that moment someone knocked to the door

- Yes? - Vince asked and saw Teddy appearing with Stacy and Jillian at his front

- Some girls went call me...This two were fighting in the dorm hall - Teddy said

- Please, take a seat! - Vince said and Teddy walked out of his office and Stacy and Jillian sat

- So, what happened with you two? - Vince asked to the two girls

- I hit her - Stacy answered

- Why? - Vince asked and looked to Jillian

- Because I only told her truth - Jillian answered

- Did you four decided to come to my office because done the same things? Did you plan this? - Vince asked and saw the four students looking to each others confuses- What hell is going on here?

- Anything! - John and Stacy answered at the same time

- Really? - Vince asked with sarcasm and looked to Mercury and Jillian - What have you two to say?

- Anything! - they said at the same time too and Stacy and John looked to them surprise

- So, you decided to punch each other because of anything? - Vince asked and they nodded with their heads - I can't put you two in detention anymore, so you two will help to clean the kitchen during two weeks and you two will stay in detention during two weeks! Now, get out of my office

* * *

Jillian and Stacy started walking to the girls' dorm room

- Look, I'm sorry for saying that - Jillian said and Stacy looked to her confuse - I'm only being a bitch…I'm sorry!

- Don't do that any more time - Stacy said and then walked to her dorm room were Amy and Trish still talking - I went to Vince's officer and now I need to help to clean the kitchen during two weeks…

- Why you need to clean the kitchen? - Trish asked confuse

- I punched Jillian - Stacy answered sitting at their side

- Why? - Amy asked

* * *

- Because he said that was my fault what happened to Torrie - John answered sitting in his bed - I know that is my fault but I don't need him to say that to me

- You should have ignored him - Randy said - Two weeks cleaning the kitchen?

- I swear this is my worst year - John said - I can't wait for graduate

- Then you will go to the university and we will be there - Matt said - You will not ran way from your problems

- I'm not trying to run way from my problems! - John said - I'm only tired…since the beginning of the year I'm only involved in problems

- Because of Stacy! - Chris said

- Don't say that name - John said very quickly - I don't want to hear that name during a long time

- You need to see her in the classes - Matt said

- See her, isn't the same things than talk with her - John said

- Don't forget that you have detention with her until the rest of the year - Chris said

- I can skip that but I need to stay in the kitchen with her too - John mumbled and they looked to him

- What are you talking about? - Randy asked with curiosity

* * *

- Well, he punched Mercury…- Stacy answered - We need to help to clean the kitchen during two weeks and Mercury and Jillian have detention during two weeks

- And I thinking that my Spring Break were funny - Amy said

- No, offence but I don't see anything funny here - Trish said - I think that we will have luck if in the end of the year we still talking with each other...

- I shouldn't have come to here - Stacy said

- If you didn't have appear I have sure that would have appeared other person and all this would happen - Trish said to comfort her and in that moment someone knocked to the door

Amy walked to there and opened it and saw Maria and Candice entering in the room. They sat in Stacy's bed and stayed looking to the others

- Torrie decided to finish the year in other school - Maria said - She will back to her hometown and will continue on OVW

- You must be joking! - Amy said surprise closing the door

- She is too embarrassed to continue here - Candice said - Maybe our paths will cross again in the university

- We need say goodbye to her - Stacy said

- She went to the airport two hours ago - Candice said - Her flight was ten minutes ago…Now, we can only call her

- But she will not answer - Maria said and they looked to her - Before she leaved she said that would not answer any of our calls!

- I don't believe in this - Stacy whispered to herself "What have I done?" she thought to herself

- Oh, and we passed by Cody and he was looking for you! - Maria said and Stacy looked to the two worried

- My day can't be worst! - Stacy said

- Well, now he knows that you kissed John once - Maria said and the girls looked to her

- What that means? - Stacy said looking to Maria confuse

- Well…- Maria started and then looked to the other girls - Stop looking to me, you are all thinking the same thing!

- Look, you said that once he asked if you liked John and now he knows that you two already shared a kiss - Candice said - Now, he can have doubts, if what you told him was the true

- But was the true…I don't like Cena!- Stacy said and then mumbled to herself - What can happen if he founds that I got a date with John in the summer

- What? - Trish said and looked to her

- Anything! - Stacy said

- Did you mumble what I think that you mumbled? - Trish asked

- What you that think I mumbled? - Stacy asked worried "Damn!" she thought to herself

- I heard everything that you said - Trish said - You had a date with John during the summer?

- What? - Candice and Maria said at the same time

- So, was that so bad that you two now pass yours life arguing? - Amy asked

- That wasn't bad…the end was the worst part - Stacy said - Very bad! The day after was worst…

- Ok, what happened? - Trish asked

- Fine…- Stacy said and started telling to them what happened between her and John to - We went on a date, and everything went! When we arrived to camp at night the monitor saw us and send us to detention because thought that we were thinking make something wrong…Someone saw what happened and spread a lot of rumours and me and John heard it…then we got mad with each other because I thought that he was the one who said it and he got mad with me because I started being a bitch with him! I don't know why but everyone thought that we didn't like each other because I belonged to TNA and he belonged to WWE

- What kind of rumours? - Candice asked

- You have a boy and girl…What kind of rumours can be? - Stacy asked with sarcasm - In the end we found out the true but we had already said things to each other that any wanted to hear! We couldn't say "I'm sorry" and make the things back to normal, so we continued arguing with each other! It was what happened between us

* * *

Next day

- One more train, knowing that I will not pass from the bank! - John said walking to the locker room with Matt and Randy

- Next year, you can try to get a place in the university team - Matt said - If you had been expel, you wouldn't have that chance

- I hate this! - John said and when the three entered in the locker room the other guys stopped talking - What is going on?

- Why you stopped talking? - Randy asked looking confuse to them

- Anything - Nitro said - We were only talking about the rumours that we heard…about your little group

- Bad things, I guess? - Matt asked

- Don't worry, you and your pretty red hair aren't in the middle of the conversation - Mercury said

- Next time I'm going to pass the Spring Break with you - Randy whispered to Matt

- So, is everything true? - Nitro asked to the three but they ignored him - Oh, I see…You don't want to talk about the miscarriage of Torrie! That could be such a problem to you Cena, if I heard well, the baby belonged to Billy…she cheated on you

- Why you don't go see if is raining? - John asked to him ignoring his words

- Porr girl - Nitro said with sarcasm - She needed another guy to be happy…What was her problem? She was blonde…

- Why you don't stop with that? - Matt asked to Nitro - If I remember, isn't you the one that is cheating on Melina with Kristal?

- Don't go for there because then we could talk about the red head - Nitro said with a malicious smile and Matt stayed looking to him - When a certain guy came to here asking about her, he told us what happened…

- If you don't appear in the camp in five minutes I will put all of you in detention - the coach yelled walking out of his office - And stop with the offences!

- What was he talking about? - John whispered to Matt when the coach walked out and Mercury and Nitro followed him

- I don't have idea - Matt said - More rumours…

- You know that the most part of them are true - John said

- This one isn't…- Matt said

* * *

- Where are you going? - Trish asked to Stacy who was picking up her bag

- I'm going to see Cody…- Stacy said walking to the door - I'm going to talk with him, for the first time since the little incident…I'm going to the cafeteria! Whish me luck!

- Good luck! - Trish said and Stacy walked out of the dorm room

Some minutes after she was in the cafeteria waiting for Cody. "He will be so mad at me…But why? He never asked me if something happened between me and John…but if had happened I would not tell him…but that isn't the important! I wasn't dating with him at the time that I kissed John…but Cody can thinks that I'm a cheater…I cheated on my best friend! Damn, why need this be so hard! Sometimes, I really hate my life…" Stacy thought to herself and saw Cody entering in the cafeteria and he walked to the table where she was

- Hi! - Cody said and sat at her front

- Hi…- Stacy said with a little smile and looked to her orange juice and then to Cody - Do you want anything?

- No! - Cody answered and then looked to her concern - So, how are you?

- Fine - Stacy answered looking to him confuse - Why are you asking me that?

- Your best friend backed home - Cody answered - Or wasn't she your best friend?

- Yes, she was my best friend…- Stacy said - Why you don't ask me what you really want?

- Fine…is true? - Cody asked to her - Did you kiss him?

- Yes…- Stacy answered and looked to his eyes - Three months before I knew you…I didn't know that he was dating my best friend at that time

- So, what would happen if he didn't date with Torrie? - Cody asked

- Anything! - Stacy answered "Hope he doesn't notice that I'm lying!" she thought to herself "I think that I'm lying…Well, for me would have happen something…Stace! Stop"- That wouldn't have happen anything because I don't like him...

- Are you so sure about that? - Cody asked to her

- If I remember I went after you - Stacy said - I went to your dorm room and I kissed you…Do you want know what happened in the prom? I got doubts about us, if I was doing the right thing because last person that I dated wasn't what I call a good choose

- I know that but...- Cody said but she interrupted

- But what? - Stacy asked - Do you think that I would stay with you liking other guy? I don't see the point of this conversation…I knew that I needed to explain to you about the kiss, because you think that I like him…but I don't need to explain anything more! I lost my friend because a stupid kiss…is something that I will always regret! So, stop asking me for an explanation for everything that I do or what I done in my life! I run after you…Doesn't that mean something?

- I'm sorry! - Cody said and grabbed her hand with a little smile - I'm only suspicious because all that rumours about the kiss and…I shouldn't have heard it!

- About the kiss and what? - Stacy asked with curiosity and at the same time confuse

- Someone told me that you slept with him in the Winter Prom! - Cody answered

- If I found who said that I'm going to kill him...I and John doesn't mean to be together - Stacy said very quickly "I'm making this guy feeling guilt…and I'm going to kill Melina…she is the only one who knows what happened in the prom!" Stacy thought to herself and get close from Cody - But you and me are…

- Good to know! - Cody said and kissed her

* * *

Some time after talk with Cody, Stacy called Melina and asked her to meet her in the bathroom. Stacy walked to the bathroom and waited for Melina appeared. Some minutes after the call Melina entered in the bathroom alone

- I need to talk with you! - Stacy said and Melina stayed looking to her with curiosity

- About what? - Melina asked

- How can exist a rumour about me sleeping with John in the Winter Prom? - Stacy asked to her - Cody told me that he heard that!

- I swear, I didn't tell anything to anyone - Melina said - Someone invented!

- How could someone invent this? - Stacy asked - I don't think that someone would invent something like this! Anyone would invent a thing that really happened

- Only if someone heard us - Melina said - And I think that was impossible! We were alone in the park

- Because of that I'm asking you - Stacy said - Do you see what happened because a kiss? My best friend backed home and lost her baby

- She wasn't such a saint…for what I know Billy was the father - Melina said - You shouldn't be so hard with yourself

- What are you talking about? - Stacy asked

- I'm not one of your best friends but I notice that you think that all of this is your fault - Melina said - But it isn't! This could happen to anyone

- But it happened to me…- Stacy replied - Now, I need to found who told that about the winter prom

- I will see if it was any of my girls - Melina said and Stacy started walking out of the bathroom

- Melina…- Stacy said and she looked to her - You are one of my best friends

- You are one of mines too - Melina said with a smile and saw Stacy walking out of the bathroom "That must be Kristal!" Melina thought to herself

* * *

One week later

- We need to talk! - John said to Stacy when the two where walking out of the kitchen after helping to clean it

- We don't have anything to talk - Stacy said very quickly without look to him

- We don't talk since Torrie went to the hospital - John said to her and walked to her front and she stop walking - Can you look to me?

- Like, I said we don't have anything to talk - Stacy said without look to him - Anything at all! So, please let me go

- You must be joking - John said and stayed staring at her

- Let me pass - Stacy said to him

- I'm not going to move in until we talk - John said to her and she looked to him for the first time in the past weeks

- What do you want? - Stacy asked to him - We don't need to talk about why Torrie went to the hospital, we don't need to talk about our little incident…

- Fine! - John said and then was her time to stay looking to him - I'm not going to try talk about all this with you anymore

- Are you serious? - Stacy asked to him and he nodded with his head

- Yes - John said - You look like you are feeling fine with this situation…

- Who told you that I'm felling fine with this situation? - Stacy asked to him very quickly and very angry - I already got a lot of questions from my boyfriend

- But you look fine with this situation - John said to her one more time

- Because I don't want to talk about this? - Stacy asked to him

- Did you notice your attitude since all this happened? - John asked to her - Every time that anyone talks about Torrie you get out from there and every time that I try talk to you, you ran from me or start talking with other person

- I'm not fine with what is happening but isn't talking you that I'm going get better - Stacy said to him - So, for the last time we don't have anything to talk about

**

* * *

**

Next chapter: Two months later...Stacy founds out a Cody's little secret!

**Thanks for read and one more time review because I need to know what you think!! Only more three chapters to finish this story! I already started to write a sequel and I want to know if you think if it is a good idea.**

**One more time thanks and I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes but like I already said I'm trying to improve**

**Other story: "My Prince Charming" I think it is a good story, please read and review! I think you will like it!**


	29. Cody's Secret

**New chapter!! Only more two chapters to the end!**

**Thanks to all the persons who read the last chapter **

**Summary: Last week of classes and everyone is excited! The final football game, the wrestling tourment and most important the Homecoming Prom arrived! Last week of classes and Stacy founds out about Cody's little secret!**

* * *

Two months later

- The Homecoming Prom is arriving…four days to the prom, three two the big game and two to the wrestling tournament! - Maria said very excited entering in the classroom followed by Stacy

- I'm not too excited - Stacy said sitting in her place

- Didn't Cody invite you? - Maria asked

- Yes - Stacy answered - But I'm not to excited

- All the girls dream with their Homecoming Prom - Maria said and stayed looking to Stacy waiting to her tell her why she wasn't excited with the prom

- I don't like proms - Stacy said "Or parties…something wrong always happens!" she thought to herself

- Why not? - Maria asked

- I simply don't like - Stacy replied

- Torrie loved the proms - Maria said looking to her front when the teacher entered in the class room and Stacy stayed looking to Maria

"You don't have a brain…is the only reason that I can find for this happen!" Stacy thought to herself thinking in what Maria said to her in that moment

- Can we enter? - Randy asked knocking to the door and the teacher nodded with his head and John followed him. The two sat behind the girls - Do you know what happened?

- Don't want to know - Stacy whispered very quickly

- But I want! - Maria said and looked to him with curiosity

- But you should want to know - John said and then Stacy looked to him

- Why? - Stacy asked

- Some girl appeared here to talk with Cody... - Randy said and caught Stacy attention

- And? - Stacy whispered confuse

- Well…- Randy started trying to figire out a way to tell Stacy what happened - I don't know how to say this but…

- She said that was his girlfriend - John said

- What? - Stacy yelled and all the class looked to her and the teacher

- Do you want share something with the class? - she asked to Stacy

- No! - Stacy said with a little smile and the teacher continued her lesson - You are joking, right?

- No! - Randy said

- May I go to the bathroom? - Stacy asked to the teach and she nodded with her head - Thanks - she said and then whispered to Maria - In the end bring my things

Stacy walked out of the classroom and Randy looked to John

- What? - John asked

- Why you done that? - Randy asked - You shouldn't have say that like that way

- Is easy - John said - Now, she will know who her boyfriend is!

Randy looked to John one more time and then looked to the teacher.

* * *

Stacy was walking into the park to go to the boys' dorm when a necklace on the grass called her attention

- There you are! - Stacy whispered to her and picked up the necklace that was in the grass and looked to the angel "Why I never saw you here? Why never anyone picked up it?" she thought very surprise "Now, I can start my search for the person that gave you to me!"

In that moment she forgot the reason why she went out of the class, and decided to back to the class room

- What are you doing here? - Maria asked to her confuse

- He isn't so important - Stacy whispered to Maria and stayed looking to the necklace until the end of the classes "You remember me the winter prom!" she thought to herself with a little smile

* * *

Stacy was walking out of the classroom with Maria, John and Randy when Trish, Candice, Amy and Chris appeared at the class door

- Are you fine? - Candice asked looking to Stacy

- You two come with me…Matt is waiting for us at the football field - Chris said and John and Randy followed him

- Why shouldn't I be fine? - Stacy asked and continued walking to the outside - If he done this to me he doesn't deserve me…I'm not going get mad with him because he is a jerk!

- She isn't felling fine! - Trish whispered to the others without Stacy heard

- Maybe this happened because what I done to Torrie - Stacy said - I didn't do on purpose…that was the biggest mistake of my life, but I have sure that is happening because of that

- Do you want a glass of water with sugar? - Amy asked to her

- No! - Stacy said with a little smile and when arrived to the outside saw Cody talking with his friends - I'm going to break up with him…I'm really going to break up with him

- Stace…easy down! - Trish said and went to her front - Are sure that you want to break up with him?

- No…Maybe…Yes! - Stacy answered and the girls stayed looking to her confuses - The school is finishing and I want enter in the summer wihtout a guy behind me!

- But that is insane! - Candice said

- No it isn't - Stacy said - He has other girlfriend! I'm going to date a guy who had other girl

- Maybe she is lying - Amy said - Maybe they broke long ago...maybe the girl is the possessive kind and stills thinking that they are together

- So, I'm going to look for the girl and I'm going to talk with her - Stacy said and looked to the girls - Where she can be?

- I heard a guy saying that Cody's other girlfriend was in front of the boys dorm waiting for him - Candice said - That was only some minutes ago, when we where walking to your class room

-Thanks! - Stacy said and then started walking out of there and then walked out of the school

* * *

"I'm out of my mind" Stacy thought to herself and saw a brunnet girl sat in front of the boys' dorm room

- Hi! - Stacy said walking to her - I'm Stacy Keibler…

- Hi! - The girl said with a little smile - I'm Kate Lea

- Can I talk with you for some minutes? - Stacy asked to her

- About? - Kate asked looking to Stacy with curiosity

- I'm Cody's girlfriend - Stacy answered and the girl looked to her with attention - I heard that you are his girlfriend too...

- Cody really doesn't lose time - Kate said - New school, new girlfriend...Well, I and Cody are dating since last year! Last month he just stopped calling me, so I decided to come here to see if everything was right!

- I swear that I didn't know that he had a girlfriend - Stacy said "This must be karma..." she thought to herself "I hurt Torrie and then I found out that my boyfriend is the boyfriend of other!"

- Well, Cody is pretty good hiding things - Kate said - For how long have you be with him?

- Six months - Stacy answered - I'm sorry!

- Don't say sorry! I think that I and Cody were already broke when he stopped visting me at the university but I would prefer him to tell me that than get other girl while I stilled is girlfriend - Kate said - He invited me to go pass it with him and I accepted! He avoied me the post part of the time! I think that he only wanted some chick to show to his friends

- Oh...- Stacy exclaimed and remembered that Cody had invite her to pass with him the Spring Break

- Look, I'm here just to say to him that everything is over - Kate said - Then you can just stay with him

- Well, I don't want to still dating with him - Stacy answered - After what you just said, I think that I stay better alone

- Looks a like he is going to stay alone - Kate said with a little smile - Do you know a way to talk with him? Because anyone tells me where he is and when I try to call he doesn't answer

- I have a little idea - Stacy said and a malicous smile appeared in her face and Kate looked to her with curiosity

* * *

- How can he be like that - John whispered to himself looking to Cody during the football practice

- What is now? - Matt asked to John haring his whisper

- Anything! - John said and in that moment the coach started his speech

- He haven't talk with the girl yet! I saw her waiting for him in front of our dorms before come to the train- Randy whispered to his friends looking to Cody

- I think that he didn'ty talk with any of the two - Matt whispered - I think that he would be death if had talk with Stacy

- I don't know if he talked wtih Stacy or not...She was very coll with all the situation- Randy said - I know that is hard to chose a girl,but have too at the same time isn't such a great idea! I wouldn't do that!

- Like you have a lot of girls to chose - John said with a little smile and Randy looked to him very mad

- What was that? - Matt asked looking to the two confuse

- Anything! - John said without lose his smile and in that moment Stacy arrived in there with Kate

- Isn't that the girl…- Randy started

- Yeah - Matt said looking to the two girls

- I don't want to be Cody in this moment - Randy said and looked to John

- Why are you looking to me? - John asked to Randy

- Well, your best friend ex girlfriend is here with her boyfriend's ex girlfriend - Randy answered and John looked to the field and saw Stacy walking to the locker room with the girl without the coach see

- You can dismiss - the coach said

- This going to be so funny! - John said when they started walking to the lockers

* * *

- Someone is here for you Cena! - Masters said when John entered in the locker room and he saw that Stacy was in there

- For the first time, isn't for me…- John said and looked to Stacy that was in there alone - Don't you have anything more important to do? You are messing in the life of other persons…

- I don't know if you noticed but I'm messing in my life too - Stacy said looking to John with a little smile in her face and he smiled to her too

- Do you mind? - Nitro asked to her

- Not at all! - Stacy said and continued sat in there and in that moment Cody entered - May I talk with you?

- Can it wait? - Cody asked to her

- If it could wait I think that I wouldn't have enter here - Stacy said - I really need talk with you…is very urgent

- Right! - Cody said and the two walked to the girls' locker room

- I have a person that wants talk with you - Stacy said and in that moment Kate appeared

- What is this? -he asked looking to the two girls

- I think that is your girlfriend- Stacy said looking to him very serious and looked to Kate - Don't you know that girl that passed the Spring Break with you?

- You should have talk with me first! - Cody said looking to Stacy

- For you lie to her? - Kate asked to him with sarcasm and he looked to her - You could have tell me about her...Maybe we would like the idea of the three doing it together

- I'm going to leave you two alone… - Stacy said and looked to Cody - We don't have anything to talk...Kate, if you need my help I'm outiside

- Don't worry darling, I know to take care of him alone - Kate said with a little smile

Stacy walked out of the locker and sat in the floor at the side of the door "I'm happy for broke up with him…I didn't break up, I just said that we didn't have anything to talk…but I'm free…John is free two! Stacy you can't think in that! You can't date John, you can't date him…You can't do that!" she thought to herself

* * *

Some minutes after Nitro and his friends walked out of the locker

- Did he left you for the english with the boobs? - Nitro asked to Stacy and continued walking out of the lockers with his friends but she didn't answer to him and continued sat in the door waiting for the conversation of the two being over

* * *

- She stills in there - Randy said to Matt and John that were picking up their things

- Can we go? - Matt asked and John nodded with his head

- Cena, come here! - the coach yelled to him

- We are going! - Matt said to John

- Yes, coach? - John asked entering in the coach office

- Please, sit! - the coach said and John sat at his front - I want to say I'm sorry for what happened in this last practices…But I think that someone needed to say what was happening in this school because the two of you…now, after all this time, I think that you can back to you old position…

- What? - John said looking surprise to him

- During the last months you haven't been playing! I think that it was punish enought for you...Next game you are going enter! - the coach said - And now get out of here before I change my mind

- Thanks! - John said with a smile and walked out of the office and then walked out of the locker and saw that Stacy stilled in the hall

- Isn't the conversation over? - John asked to her

- In the fact it is…- Stacy said

- So, why you still here? - John asked sitting at her side

- Because I don't believe that I dated that guy - Stacy said

- So, you two broke? - John asked with hope "Stop it!" he thought to himself

- No…- Stacy answered- But I don't think that we need say something to each other to know that is the end of the relationship

- I didn't saw him enter in the locker - John said

- He picked up his bag and walked out of here very angry…I think that we aren't going to see him for a long time - Stacy said

- And the girl? - John asked

- Kate said that she had better things in the university and walked out of here - Stacy answered and looked to John - We are talking since the canteen incident…

- I know - John said to her - I shouldn't have try to talk about what happened

- I should have try to talk about what happened - Stacy said - But I can't accept that my best suffered for something that I done without think

- During the last week of holidays I tried to talk with her but she was angry with me - John said - I stooped try because I was the one who should be angry…she was pregnant with other guy's baby

- We done everything wrong, right? - Stacy asked to him and he nodded with his head

- That could be worst - John said to her and she looked to him - She could have found about the winter prom night

- Don't want think in that - Stacy said and started playing with her necklace - That would be very bad…

- Yeah….- John said looking to her - So, are you going to the prom?

- No! - Stacy answered and he looked surprise to her

- You are a girl! - John said - All the girls like proms…is their favourite day of the year

- Not mine! - Stacy answered - I hate proms…I never liked go to the proms

- Don't tell that you never got a date? - John asked to her

- That wasn't that - Stacy said - That is only that I have bad experiences….

- Like what? - John asked with curiosity

- In the last one I cheated on my best friend - Stacy answered - And in the prom of my last year I found that my boyfriend was sleeping with my mother…Do you think that I have a good reasons to like proms?

- Well...- John said wthout know what to say - But you should like…

- C'mon, Give me one good reason - Stacy said

- Well…- John said and then a little smiled appeared in his face - You sleep with the hottest guy in the school

- Oh my god…- Stacy said and looked to her front with a little smile - How arrogant!

- I'm just saying what some gilrs use to say! - John said - Do you notice that we get to well, when we don't want to fight?

- Yes - Stacy said and looked to him with very attention

- What? - John asked to her when saw her eyes on him

- Why all this happened to us? - Stacy asked to him

- Because we made this happen - John answered avoiding the question

- So, why we made the things like this? - Stacy asked "Why you just don't ask him if he likes you?" she thought to herself - Why all this happened?

- Don't have idea - John answered to her and she looked to him

- Why you guys are like this? - Stacy said a little mad "Was so hard you to say that all this things happened because we like each other" she thought to herself

- What? - John asked and looked to her confuse

- Anything - Stacy answered "He doesn't like you!" she thought to herself - I think that is better I go

- I'm going with you! - John said to her and the two started walking out of there "What was she talking about?" he thought to himself

* * *

Stacy entered in her bedroom where all the girls were waiting for her to found out what happened between her and Cody.

- So, what happened...Did you break up with him? - Trish asked with curiosity

- We didn't say anything to each other but I think we broke - Stacy answered and sat in her bed - I don't believe that I dated a guy like him!

- C'mon he looked very nice - Maria said

- You couldn't imagine that he did that he had other girlfriend - Amy said

- I don't think that I will go to the prom - Stacy said

- You need to go - Trish said - Is a good way to relax and forgot what Cody did to you...

- I know but I don't like proms - Stacy said - I don't want to see happy people around me…And a crazy girl for being the queen of the prom

- Here, that would be impossible - Candice replied - Any student here likes to be the queen or the king of the prom

- C'mon Stacy you need to go - Maria said

- I will think in that - Stacy said

* * *

**Stacy and Cody broke!! Who would think that Cody would have such secret?? Well, but the most important is that Stacy and John now can get together!!**

**Next chapter: The wrestling tourment arrived and the students are very excited! Will WWE win it?**

**Thanks for read and please review! Sorry for the spelling mistakes!**


	30. The Tournament

**New chapter! Only one more to the end. Thanks for read the last chapter!**

**I hope you like it because I was without imagination when I wrote this chapter! I was already thinking in the last one! Please read and review!**

**Summary: The tournament is here! Who will win it?**

**P.S.: I think that this chapter is a little hilarious, but it is only my opinion!!**

**P.S.S.: Is better you read the chapter 9, "Green Hair and Lost Friendship", because this chapter will make reference to a situation that happened in there**

**Sorry for the speeling mistakes!!**

* * *

- And for the third time WWE High School wins the football championship - Randy said with a big smile - Do you think that they will win it next year?

- We will not be here, so they will lose - John answered - Vince will misses us

- I don't think that he will miss you after all the headaches that you gave to him - Matt said

- Very funny! - John said with sarcasm

- And tomorrow we will win the tournament - Randy said laiding on his bed

- Hope so! - John said - Or we will have King and Vince yelling with us

- Lights off! - Matt said to the two

* * *

- That was an exciting game - Trish said - Very exciting, in fact

- Yeah, and tomorrow we will have the wrestling tournament - Amy said

- Do you think that Torrie will be in there? - Trish asked and Amy looked to her - Sorry - she whispered and the two looked to Stacy

- I don't think that she will go - Stacy answered - She knows that we will be there and she doesn't want to talk with us and she doesn't want to see me or John because what happened

- But that was a mistake - Amy said - I think that Torrie already understand that

- A cheated girl never understand the meaning of anything - Stacy said - Believe me, I know what is that. And, is worse when you are friend with the girl that cheated on you, with your boyfriend.

- So, the girl that cheated on you with your boyfriend was your friend? - Trish asked

- We are nothing talking about that - Stacy said - But we can say that she was…Don't you need some sleep to tomorrow?

- Yeah, but we can talk a little - Amy say with a smile

- Look I knew the girl since I born - Stacy said - So, I get very upset and I know how Torrie is feeling

- But you didn't sleep with him! - Trish said

- No…- Stacy said "In fact…" she thought to herself - But we are girls and we do this

- I got some jealous of Chris when he talked once with Stephanie - Trish said and looked to Stacy - And she never dated him...She only had a crush for him

- Do you see? - Stacy said - What would you do if she kissed him? If it was a mistake? What would you do if she was your friend?

- Never more talk with her and I would ignore Chris - Trish answered and then looked to Stacy - I'm seeing your point

- Thanks! - Stacy said with a little smile - Now, can we get some sleep?

- Yeah! - Amy said - Lights off!

* * *

Wrestling Tournament

- If we win the next three matches we will win the tournament again - Chris said very happy

- Who we have? - Randy asked

- Well, Matt and Amy will have the tag mist tag team now, Nitro and Mercury are in the finals like tag team and we have John - Chris answered to his friend

- Good! - Randy said and they walked to Stacy, Trish and John's side to watch Matt and Amy's match

- How is going? - Chris asked and sat at Trish side

- A little bad - Trish answered

- They hurt Amy leg and she is having some problems because that girl putted her arms behind her back and doesn't let her do the tag - Stacy said remembering that she passed for the same thing in the beggining of the year

- Does anyone see how she can make the tag? - Randy asked

- Haven't you been in this situation in the begging of the year? - Trish asked looking to Stacy

- Yeah - Stacy answered looking to the match - I still without know how to make the tag

- Hope she doesn't have your idea and kick Matt - John said and Stacy looked to him

- Haven't the girl that is holding Amy blood in her lips? - Trish asked and Stacy looked

- Lips! - Stacy yelled and everyone around looked to her very confuse - Is that!

- What? - Trish asked confuse like the others

- With a kiss she can make the tag - Stacy said - If she kisses him she will make the tag! The rules aren't against it, so they can do it!

- How will you tell them that? - John asked to her

- We need to have Matt attention and then we show him what to do and he tells Amy and end of story - Stacy answered with a bis smile looking to her friends

- How will he call his attention? - Chris asked with sarcasm - Is because we are here in the stands and they are in that ring...

- Discuss! - John said and looked to Stacy - They will look to us and then Chris and Trish will show him what to do

- You want me to make out with Chris in front of all this persons? - Chris asked and John nodded with his head - Ok!

- You know I never thought that would like see you two fighting - Randy said - You know that the judges will come to here right?

- We need do this very quickly - John said and looked to John - Ready?

Stacy nodded with her head and then yelled - You are such a jerk! Is so hard you do something right? This all your fautl!

- Why everything is my fault? - John yelled to her and the persons started looking to them - If I remember you were the one that decided that…

- Decided what? - Stacy asked "I don't have idea what to say" she thought to herself - The cat cut your thing!

- Decided to be a child! - John said to her "What hell I'm going to say next?" he thought to himself - You don't accept that the fault can be yours too

- Is better you two yell something that calls there attention - Chris whispered to the two seeing that Matt and Amy weren't looking to them. Stacy looked around and then looked to John again "There it goes" she thought to herself

- I'm pregnant because of you - Stacy yelled and everyone looked to her and in that moment Matt looked to there and Trish and Chris started making signs to him

- I what? - John asked confuse and she looked to him a little angry - Oh…yeah…The fault isn't only mine…Do you think that a baby is made alone?

- The fault is yours - Stacy said one more time

- Kiss her! - Chris was saying to Matt and then kissed Trish - Tag is kiss her! Kiss Amy - Chris said one more time and kissed Trish again

- Amy! - Matt whispered and she looked to him trying to get the other girl out of her - Kiss me!

- Matt, I don't think that is the right moment for that - Amy said looking to him surprise and confuse

- Stacy and John are yelling with each other and everyone is looking to them and Chris and Trish are saying that the tag is a kiss - Matt explained - I don't think they are making this because are insane but to help us to win

- Fine! - Amy said and started walking with the other holding her. When she was at the front of Matt planted a kiss on his lips

- What is going on here? - one member of the judges said looking to John and Stacy that stopped arguing

- And the winners are the team of Amy Dumas and Matt Hardy from WWE High School - the announcer yelled

* * *

- How you thought in that? - Amy asked to their friends

- I passed for the same situation in one of the classes - Stacy answered

- The only difference is that today she knew what to do - Trish answered

- And you own me one because everyone thinks that I'm pregnant - Stacy said - Three girls came congratulate me.

- You two can make an other scene and say that was only to say to your team mates what was suppose they do to win the match - Randy said - Then they would took some points from us!

- We can be DQ! - Chris said - We couldn't have done that

- So, what you think if we stopped to talk about this? - Amy said - Before someone of the organisation hear us

- I'm going to the bathroom - Trish said and grabbed Stacy's hand - You will be seeing the Tag Team final, right?

- Yeah! - Matt answered

* * *

- Trish I'm losing some action outside - Stacy said looking to the mirror

- I'm going! - Trish said

- C'mon Trish! - Amy said - Hurry up!

- Hi Stacy! - Stacy heard three girls saying and looked to them

- Gail…Christy…Jackie - Stacy said and then looked to Amy and in that moment Trish walked out of the bathroom

- So we heard the news - Gail said and Stacy looked to her confuse - You are pregnant

- I…- Stacy started and looked to Amy and Trish that were laughing at her side

- She can't be more pregnant! - Amy said laughing

- We can go! - Trish said

- Nice see you! - Stacy said

- Congratulations - the three said before Amy, Trish and Stacy walked out of the bathroom

- I have a question - Trish asked and Stacy and Amy looked to her - How many months are you pregnant?

- Eight! - Stacy answered and they continued walking

- Do you imagine if your father knows about this? - Amy said and Stacy looked to her concern

- I should had a better idea - Stacy said

- Well everyone looked to you two - Trish said - And then I a Chris could say what they should do

- A kiss would never pass in my mind - Amy said

- I just want this day to finish - Stacy said very concern - Everybody is looking to me!

- I heard the news - the three heard a voice behind them

- Torrie? - the three asked looking to the girl behind them

- You just couldn't wait, right? - Torrie asked looking to Stacy

- We should go talk to other place - Stacy said concern

- You got pregnant from my ex boyfriend - Torrie said - What kind of friend you are? Don't you have dignity…

- Tor, we should talk in other place - Trish said very concern looking around

- Now you defend her? - Torrie asked and looked to Trish - Only because she helped you with a damn pictures?

- Torrie! - Amy said and she looked to her - You should hear what we have to say

- So, what do you have to say? - Torrie asked and the three explained to her what happened - You fake it to let they win the match?

- Yes! - Stacy answered with a little smile in her lips

- What? - a member form the organization said hearing that

- We are so death! - Amy whispered

* * *

- Where have you been? - Chris asked

- Well…- Trish said and started explaining everything that happened in that time - One hour in the cabinet and we will be DQ!

- So, I won my match for anything? - John asked an the three nodded with their heads

- I want all the members of the WWE High School on the ring, please! - one of the members said

- We are so death! They are going to kill us when found out what he have done - Amy said and all the students walked to the stage

- What is going on? - Melina asked looking to them

- We will be DQ! - Stacy answered to her

- Because your discussion? - Melina asked and Stacy nodded with her head

- Was a damn plan to help Matt and Amy - Stacy whispered

- I should have think in that - Melina said with a little smile and walked to Nitros' side

- Because some events that happened today - the man announced - We will DQ WWE High School, that after ten years will end up in last place

In that moment some students started cheering

- They are cheering - Trish said looking around her

- Think positive - Stacy said with a little smile - Torrie knows the truth…She thinks that I'm not such a bad friend

- But…- the man said and they looked to him with curiosity -…they showed have a great friendship with each others. If they weren't friends they wouldn't decided to fake a discussion in front off all this persons, with a girl saying that was pregnant without be! To then other two show how to make the tag! They decided to kiss each other in front of bunch of people that was hearing the conversation of the not future parents …We decided to give them the prize of best team!

* * *

- We won a price for being friends! - Trish said walking out of the bus

- So, we didn't won the tournament? - Candice asked very surprise

- We won the tournament but we got DQ! - John answered and Candice and Maria looked to them with curiosity - Is a big story!

- We have all the time! - Candice said and they walked to the cafeteria

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter: The Homecoming Prom! King and Queen...Who will be? **

**I hope you liked this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter I'm going to make a little dedication to all the persons who supported my story**

**WWE didn't won...but they didn't back home without anything on their hands...**


	31. Homecoming Prom

**Well, this is the last chapter! I want to thanks to everybody who read this story and I want to thanks for the reviews too. The reviews were very important to me, because it was my first fanfiction story. **

**Thanks to: ShawnandtripleHDX, rita louise evans, xxHardcoregirlxx, wweluver178, John cena punk princess, WWEAngel, Fourleaf clover poet. Thanks for reviewing my story. And thanks to all the persons who putted my story on their "Favorites List" (Fourleaf clover poet, JCRKO, MattxAmy, NikkiCandiOE, Randy4ever, ShawnandtripleHDX, bobmanv2.0, rita louise evans, wweluver178, xDeath.Becomes.Me.)**

**And I want to send a special thanks to wweluver178, because almost one year after my last update in this story he sent me a message and I saw that someone stilled reading this and I decided to start update the story again. And I really hope you start posting new chapters on your story because I really love it!! I want to to send a special thanks too, to WWEAngel for all the reviews that did, they really motivated me to continued posting new chapters.**

**Oh, and I'm really sorry for my speeling mistakes (I already wrote this a million times).**

**I'm already working in the sequel of this story and I hope to get so much support like I got on this one. **

**One more time THANKS!!**

**Summary: Homecoming Prom...King and Queen...Do I need to say anything more?? Please read and review!!  
**

* * *

Prom Night

- Tonight we will start with our student Jillian Hall, singing a beautiful song - Linda MacMahon said and Jillian went to the state and started singing

- Is she killing a cat? - Trish asked

- I think that I'm going duff - Stacy said

- Who said to her that she knew sing? - Chris said - That should be me in there not her

- Maybe her boyfriend Mercury…But I think, I have sure that was a teacher - Candice said - Is relative with someone in this table

- The man lost his mind - Randy said

- Try to live with him - Stacy said - In three days you want to run way

- Is because that that exist parent's divorce - Amy said - When you get tired of one you go to the other…For me, it results

- Or if you have a boyfriend you can go to his father house, in North Carolina - Trish said looking to Amy

- Look who is talking - Amy said

- She is right, Trish - Jericho said - If I remember last last summer you passed two weeks in my house

- If I remember your parents' weren't in there - Trish answered - They were in Europe…

- You should try live in a house with six persons - John said - Well, seven because my brother decided that his girlfriend should pass the summer in the same house

- Thanks god, I'm only child! - Chris said

- Say the same thing! - Randy said

- Yeah! - Candice said

- I don't think I would like be only child - Matt said - I like Jeff…he is a good brother

- Yeah, I can see that in the summer - Amy said with sarcasm - So, you tried to kick his ass because you like him?

- Yeah! - Matt said with a smile

- But you have one brother and I have four - John said - Don't you see the difference?

- Jeff decided paint himself because our father didn't let him do a tattoo - Matt said - And decided paint his hair green, blue and red! Last time that I went to there his hair was pink

- The tattoo idea was mine - Amy whispered to Trish - He liked mine so I gave in that idea…Don't tell Matt!

- Thanks Jillian! - Linda said in the end of the song - Now we will announce the king and the queen of the prom

- When Stephanie enters in that stage, make a surprise face - Candice said - She wins all the proms since entered here! In the first year that we came to here she wasn't suppose to be the Prom Queen but some senior invited her and all the kids voted on her

- Than make a surprise face when John enters in that stage - Chris said and John looked to him

- This year I had girlfriend - John said to Chris

- Do you want a bet? - Chris asked to him

- No, thanks! - John said - No more bets for me…and I'm not going to win there exist more persons to that place…maybe you

- Only if I was the queen - Trish said - Any girl will dance with my man

- One question, why are you saying that we will win? - Stacy asked

- Because all the girls vote in John - Randy said

- I didn't vote in him - Stacy said "I didn't vote in anyone" she thought to herself

- But we did - Candice said

- You what? - John asked looking to the girls - Don't you know vote in your boyfriends?

- No, because is too funny see you in that stage - Amy joked - I remember last year in the junior prom when the McMahon decided to make the King and the Queen of because of Stephanie, you in the stage with that stupid crown…

- And the King of the prom…- Eric started and looked to the envelop -…Well, it is our junior prom King…John Cena

- Damn! - John said without walk out of his place

- Go! - Chris said pushing him out of the chair and John walked to stage

- You do to this to embarrass him, right? -Stacy asked

- Yeah! - Randy answered

- He doesn't know but we convince the most part of the persons vote in him because in the first year he said that being the king of the prom, is like being the jerk of the prom - Chris answered

- We convince the guys, because any of them want be the king - Matt said

- And we the girls - Candice said - To som girls we say that he likes her and to the others we say that she will win and to vote in him, because they need dance with a hot guy

- Other like us vote to embarrassed him - Amy said

- And the queen, do you have any influence this year? - Stacy asked

- No…- Trish said

- But we already know that is Steph - Chris said - We voted in her

- I didn't vote in her - Candice said - I voted in other persons

- Same thing here - Amy said with a smile

- You voted in who? - Stacy asked to they but they ignored her

- And now we will announce the queen of the prom - Linda said and looked to Stephanie with a smile - And the queen is…

In that moment Linda stayed looking to the envelop without saying anything and Eric walked to her and picked up the envelop

- And the queen is…- Eric said and read - This year we have a surprise…Stacy Keibler!

- What? - Stacy said and looked to the girls

- I think that the rest to school thought like us…- Candice said - John will win so why shouldn't Stacy win too?

- I don't want be the queen - Stacy said

- To bad! - Trish said and pushed her out of the chair and she walked to the stage without a smile

- This can't be happening! - John whispered to himself when Stacy went to the stage

- I'm going to kill all of them - Stacy whispered to herself - I'm going to kill them…

- The first dance is all yours…- Linda said to John and Stacy that stayed looking to each other during some minutes and the students around them laughed

- Do you know dance? - John asked to her

- The question is…do you know dance? - she asked to him with a little smile and the two walked to the dance floor, and started dancing - Look out were you put your hands

- Look out were you put your feet - John said to her with a little smile

- Don't worry - Stacy replied with a little smile too - If I do anything it will be on purpose…

- I didn't see you with that for a long time - John said looking to the necklace

- I lost it! - she answered - And I found it four days ago

- Was your ex boyfriend who gave to you? - John asked and in that moment more couples started dancing

- No…- she said "Maybe he knows who gave me this!" she thought o herself - Someone gave it to me in the last Christmas…I don't know who

- Maybe was someone close of you - John said

- Like who? - she asked to him

- If I knew who gave that to you I would not tell you - John said

- Why? - Stacy asked

- Maybe because that guy would like make you a surprise - John answered

- He got six months to tell me or make that big surprise - Stacy said - I don't think that that guy likes me or something like that

- I understand what you wanted to tell me four days ago - John said and she looked to his eyes - Because I don't want say anything wrong

- Wrong? - she asked to him and in that moment the song stopped and changed to other one

- Maybe was me! - John whispered to her in the end of the dance and walked way to his sit leaving Stacy in the dance floor surprise.

"He gave me the necklace…" she thought o herself with a smile and walked to the bathroom "He gave me the necklace…He gave me the necklace!"

- Did you like your dance? - Melina asked entering in the bathroom

- That wasn't so bad - Stacy answered

- I found the person who said that - Melina said and Stacy looked to her - I thought that was Kristal, but in fact was Jillian

- How she found? - Stacy asked

- She heard us talking - Melina answered - I thought that she was in her bedroom and I was going to there with Kristal but in fact she was coming from her room a heard us. I don't know why she didn't tell that to Torrie

- Thanks god, she didn't tell her - Stacy said losing her smile

- Yeah…something worse could have happen - Melina said - But I don't think that is time for the queen of the prom lose her smile

- I will kill all the persons that voted in me - Stacy said

- Thanks god I'm not going to die - Melina said - I voted in Stephanie

- Thank you! - Stacy said and remembered again the necklace history. "I'm so stupid!" she thought to herself "When I saw that necklace was in the same day that I went brought the winter prom dress…I was with the girls looking to the necklace and John came to call us! He saw me looking to the necklace…He saw me!"

- Is that smile only because a dance? - Melina asked looking to Stacy

- I founded the person that gave me this necklace - Stacy answered without lose her smile

- Can I know? - Melina asked

- Well…- Stacy said and bit her lip - That was John!

- What? - Melina yelled with a smile - The guy of your dreams is the same guy that gave you that necklace?

- Yes! - Stacy asked

- Why you still here? - Melina asked and Stacy looked to her confuse - Go after your guy…

- But the others…- Stacy started but Melina interrupted her

- Forget the others - Melina said - Got get the guy that you love

- You are a great friend - Stacy said and ran from the bathroom "I saw him walking out, so he isn't here anymore" she thought to herself and walked out of the salon

* * *

"Hope I didn't make anything stupid" John thought to himself walking out of the building where the Homecoming Prom was happening

"There he is" Stacy thought to herself when saw John and ran after him - Cena! - Stacy yelled and he looked to her

- I know that I was with Torrie when i send that to you but I saw you looking to the necklace and...- John started trying to explain but when Stacy arrived to his front gave him a kiss on the lips. In the end of the kiss he stayed looking to her surprise and with a little smile in his face - You aren't mad with me?

- You gave me my best Christmas present - Stacy said with a little smile - Why would I be mad?

- Because of everything that happened during the past months - John answered

- I don't want think about that - Stacy said with the same little smile and kissed him again with passion - I think that I love you!

- I think that I love you too - John said and kissed her back with passion too

**THE END**


End file.
